


The Entanglement

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: It's Bonnie's twenty-fifth birthday and she decides to celebrate it. But what happens when she lets her guard down with a certain someone from her past? Waking the next day she finds herself in a life altering problem or solution as the person from her past tries to help her see it. What will Bonnie do and how will she look at this situation she finds herself in?Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they are from TVD (The Vampire Diaries). I only seek to write about my girl Bonnie Bennett as well as hope that others feel inspired to write about her so I can read more fics on her haha. Thanks!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 68
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie had been on the run for two years now. She wasn't in trouble with the law, but she was in trouble with the people she thought were her friends. It was so out of character for her to disappear out of thin air, but she had reason. She had nearly been killed by Klaus for trying to save Elena from him. It had become routine as she had lost track of how many times she had to save her friends, especially Elena. Now she didn't mind being the self sacrificing town witch, in fact that was her way of showing her friends that she cared about them, but when she had over heard a conversation about her it made her rethink things. 

_"Just let the witch take care of it," Damon sighed as if it was a no brainer._

_Stefan couldn't agree more as he spoke up, "Bonnie can handle it."_

_"You're right, her powers are getting stronger each day," Elena added._

_"I wish I could disagree but you're all right. Bonnie needs to be the one to take care of this problem," Matt tried to think of an alternative._

_Caroline looked at the group and grinned as an idea came to mind, "What if we bring this problem up and make it so Bonnie thinks she's the one to come up with the solution..."_

_"She'll think that this is all her idea and voluntarily be the hero of the day. And be the self sacrificing judgy witch that we all expect her to be," Damon spouted the exact thoughts that everyone was thinking but in his Damon mannerisms of course._

_Though Damon hadn't said it in the best way, he wasn't wrong as Elena sighed, "Do you think she'll fall for it?"_

_"You'll have to be the one to stress that it's life or death for you or else she won't be as willing," Stefan directed towards Elena._

_"I can do it," Elena said with ease. "It's just that we have to consider that she almost died with Klaus the other month. What if she risks her life and dies this time? We won't have a witch to help us..."_

_Bonnie had heard enough as she flipped her car around and drove the opposite way. Yes her powers were increasing every day but so had her senses. One sense she had been working on today was the sense of hearing. She had noticed how her hearing had enhanced and she could somehow hear further than normal. She could hear things from the distance and she decided to test just how far as she was driving to meet the gang. She just didn't know that she would be able to pick up and envision in her mind the conversation taking place at the Salvatore boarding house. Replaying the conversation in her mind, she found herself back at home. Gazing about the quiet house she thought about how alone she truly was. Besides the friends she was going to visit who did she really have? Her father had been compelled to leave and never return by Stefan, Abby had been bitten and turned to a vampire by Damon which had her leaving town to figure life out over again, then Grams had died for the sake of saving Bonnie when she almost died for saving Elena which meant that she was and is completely alone._

_Bonnie had tried to ignore the facts and feelings of loneliness, by focusing and investing her time and efforts in the people that she thought were her friends. The hot tears that appeared to build in her eyes had her feet on the move as she mindlessly moved about her home to gathering things she needed. By the time she had stuffed her wallet into her pocket, she placed her phone onto the table in the hallway and slipped the duffle bag onto her shoulder. Reaching for her phone again, she stopped mid way knowing that if she took her phone she would feel guilty for the missed calls and texts, to eventually answer them and come running back to them. Sighing with a heavy heart, she pulled out her phone charger and set it next to her phone before turning to leave._

Bonnie raised her brow as she turned from side to side in the body mirror. She had cut her hair to a jaw length bob with sweep bangs. Feeling a little more daring, she had also dyed her hair completely blond. Continuing such a theme with it being her birthday she bought herself a sleeveless apple red short dress that hugged all the right curves. Slipping on her black stilettoes, she grinned at the way her gold dangly earrings matched her clutch. She couldn't resist the smoky makeup and bright red lipstick to complete the outfit. She figured what the hell, she hadn't heard from the people she had left behind since she skipped town and it was her day. She deserved a day to relax and celebrate her life when no one else was going to do it as she turned to make her way down town. 

LA...the night life was so appealing to Bonnie. Besides the fact that it was literally the furthest state outside of Hawaii and Alaska, she could think of. The razzle dazzle of Hollywood, the fashion, the food, and also how the people in general were more relaxed compared to those back East. Maybe it was more relaxing because she wasn't being drained of her powers or risking her life for those who really didn't give a damn about her, but either way she was warming up to this type of living. Arriving at one of the newest and hottest clubs, she was grateful for how surprisingly the line moved faster than she expected.

Walking in to the loud music and sea of bodies, she grinned liking the fact that she could get lost in it all. Weaving through the various people, she paused as she thought she saw a familiar face when a group passed her and that familiar face was gone. She figured it had to be one of those moments, those moments she had trained herself on getting over by distraction. A distraction that she found in the bar as she slipped in to take a seat. "Five shots please," Bonnie smiled at the bar tender that quickly went to work without question. Tapping her freshly manicured nails onto the bar, she knew that in time her building alcohol tolerance could possibly match Damon's. But then she shook the thought when the shots were placed before her. No one could match that prick's drinking habits, she thought as she raised her first shot in the air.

Humming the birthday song to herself, she ended with a thought of Grams when she was younger. Grams would encourage her to make a wish before blowing out her candles. Thinking on her wish for her twenty-fifth birthday, she sighed as she thought it was inevitable to have her family with her for her special day. So instead she wished for another impossible thing, she wished that someone would fill the gaping hole of loneliness she felt with each passing day. Tipping the glass, she tilted her head back and let the cool liquid water fall into her mouth to avoid smearing her lipstick. Placing the glass onto the counter top, she stiffened as she felt a supernatural presence approaching. The anticipation of hoping that this supernatural being was not coming towards her, she couldn't decide if knowing of this person's presence was a gift or a curse. Along with the ever present loneliness in her life, her powers continue to grow as well. She even found herself dabbling in dark magic from time to time to test her limits and seemed to be mastering it or at least she thought so.

Hating how the familiar face she had thought her mind made up was actually there in the flesh, she hoped he would just pretend that they didn't know each other. But her wish was in vain as he so gracefully compelled the couple to leave and took a seat next to her as he ordered a drink. "Miss Bonnie Bennett, I knew it was you," he spoke coolly in his British accent that would have most girls dropping their panties in a heart beat. 

As for Bonnie she wasn't like most girls, she could read through the bull shit as she looked over to be met with tantalizing hazel eyes. The way they glistened with a hint of amusement and interest had her wondering if he had always had such hypnotizing eyes. "Couldn't you just do what you had to and be on your merry way," she attempted a British accent horribly.

Klaus' amusement increased at her insulting British accent, "You should work on your accent love. It sounds all kinds of wrong." 

"Klaus say what you have to and leave me alone, I'm busy celebrating right now," she huffed not wanting to entertain him longer than she needed to. 

He glanced at the shots that sat in front of her and then met those mysterious emerald eyes that he had yet to read, "What are you celebrating?" 

She shrugged as she tried to down play it so that he would say what he needed and leave, "It's my birthday..." 

"It's your birthday," he cut in as he made a mental note that February fifth was Bonnie day. "We should celebrate!" Turning to the bar tender, he asked for a bottle of whatever Bonnie was drinking. 

"No, Klaus please," Bonnie reached out to touch his arm and was startled by his warmth. 

Klaus froze at her touch when it instantly spread a warmth that had him meeting her eyes once more. He saw the curiosity flicker across her eyes and knew that she felt what he was feeling at the moment, "I'm a hybrid love. I broke my curse so I have both wolf and vampire blood coursing through my veins." 

She nodded as slowly dropped her hand that tingled with the warmth she had felt. But she was brought out of her thoughts as a full bottle of vodka was placed in front of them with two clean shot glasses. "Klaus you didn't have to..." 

"Yes I did love, it's a must to celebrate your day," he said as he reached out to take a glass and poured her a full one and then pouring one for himself. Raising his glass, he grinned and liked how her eyes lit up as she raised her glass with him. "A toast to Bonnie Bennett, the only person to ever come close to killing me..." This made them both chuckle as he continued. "May she have a great birthday and may all her wishes come true," he said clanking his glass to hers and winking as they both drank down their shot. 

Bonnie groaned as she felt a throbbing pain in her head and the sun light heating the side of her face. She hoped that if she stayed still she would be able to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but to no avail the throbbing became stronger as well as the sun light. Not being able to ignore either to get more rest, she huffed as she slowly came to. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as they were blinded by the sun light that came through the window. Shifting the other way, she stilled in the process as she felt the warmth of someone underneath her. Coming face to face with a bare chest, her eyes widened as she realized that she along with the person beneath were completely nude. Feeling his appendage that brushed against her right thigh when she had attempted to move, she bit the corner of her lip as she tried to remember what happened last night that had got her into her current situation. The last thing she could recall was getting dolled up to got to the club. Ordering shots and then...she felt her heart rate pick up as she glanced up to see the sleeping face of Klaus Mikaelson. Her initial reaction was to scream, but she stopped herself from doing so as she realized it would probably wake him. Cursing herself for letting herself get carried away. She really hated how she couldn't remember how she only remembered his toast and everything else was a blank. She had no idea how she ended up waking up butt naked lying on Klaus the man she had tried to kill a few years ago and had made an enemy of since. Though she wanted to figure out how things ended up this way she knew it was best to figure out how to get out of the mess first. Slowly slipping out of the sleeping Klaus' grasp, she slid out of the large bed and stood to her feet to glance about the room. It was a fancy large modern like hotel room, that she figured was his as she tip toed about the room to pick up her clothing. Slipping on her dress, she picked up her heels and frowned at seeing her thong in shreds. 

"I can buy you a new pair if you like," a deep voice boomed and she squeaked with a jump as she looked to see Klaus sitting up in bed luckily with the covers still covering his lower region. 

Bonnie felt her cheeks warm from the building blush of embarrassment that they were even having such a conversation, "It's fine. Umm...I'm just gonna go." 

Klaus was intrigued as she was the first woman he brought to bed that had not woken him up for another round of fun. Instead he had awoken moments earlier to find the embarrassed woman standing before him fast asleep. The way that her blond hair splayed all over the side of her face had him brushing it away with the back of his hand. He mindlessly thought just how envious he was of her to be sleeping so peacefully. Not to mention the way that she looked so beautiful even with her smeared makeup. It was the smearing of that red lipstick that he gently wiped at that had the memories of the night before flashing in his mind.

She had been insist of water falling her alcohol because she didn't want to ruin her lipstick. It was fine with him, seeing as the smearing of her lipstick was from all the hot and passionate hard sex they had. Her lips were magical and he figured they were like a poisonous apple red because it had him doing and feeling things he couldn't explain. Feeling Bonnie waking, he closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping and enjoyed hearing the panic she went through. Withholding the grunt that was about to leave his lips when she shifted and brushed against his cock, he tried to block out just how much his want for another round as she slipped out of his embrace. The loss of her warmth had him staying still for a moment and sneakily opening his eyes to watch her go about the room to collect her clothing. As much as he'd prefer her without the clothing, he couldn't hold back his comment seeing her hold up the thong he so proudly shred with his teeth when she had all but giggled with excitement the night before. "How about some breakfast before you leave? We can order room service..."

"No I'm..." she paused as she felt the world tilt and she reached out to brace herself against the wall. 

But Klaus was at her side in an instant as he wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lean against his solid chest, "We shared blood last night. You might be light headed for a little while. Eating will help with it." 

"I what," she coughed a laugh as she tried to not look at Klaus' who stood in his naked glory. "Can you please cover up," she moved out of his embrace as she turned away from him and took a seat at the edge of the bed facing the window. Bonnie couldn't understand how she had ended up in bed with Klaus and apparently shared blood with him. Why, she thought. It was so out of character for herself to do such a thing. Sharing blood during sex was intensely intimate to super naturals and to Bonnie something that should be done with your other half. It was special, even sacred or at least that's what she had thought was her standards. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower then, will you order us some breakfast love," he called out to her as he moved to grab some things from the closet and moved to the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom door unlocked just in case she decided to join, he knew she wouldn't, but he wanted to let her know that she was more than welcome to join if she liked.

Bonnie had initially taken the covers to wrap around her due to the fact that she felt immodest in such a revealing dress when she was without underwear. Shaking her head, she redirected her thoughts to breakfast and thought about how she had ordered about half of the menu for breakfast. It was her way of getting pay back from him ripping up her thong. At least that was what she assumed when he had offered to buy her new ones. Feeling a little tired and overwhelmed from it all, she glanced over to the bed and fell into the temptation of laying onto it. Knowing very well that the covers had been on both of their naked bodies, it was all forgotten at the comfort and relief that the bed provided as she quickly fell asleep. 

Klaus could hear the continual knocking at his hotel room door, but there was no movement. Huffing at the stubborn woman not getting the door, he slipped on his sweat pants and walked out to find Bonnie wrapped up in the covers fast asleep on the bed. Grinning at such a sight, he shook his head as he answered the door and rolled in the cart that was filled with food. Rolling it into the room, he parked it next to the bed by Bonnie and glanced at her sleeping frame. She looked so at peace like she did earlier in his arms and debated whether or not to wake her. But one of their passion filled moments flashed in his mind that had his chest tightening. "Fuck," he softly breathed as he kept staring at the sleeping woman. Pressing his lips into a tight line, he scolded himself for letting his guard down when he was still trying to manage balancing his wolf and vampire sides out. Inwardly groaning, he had to make sure he really didn't fuck up and it was all in his mind when he knelt before her and gently pulled the covers to see the faint fang marks on her left collar bone. Huffing, he knew with time if he kept away from her it would eventually heal. But the real thing he worried about was what was supposedly on her lower half of her body as he was grateful to see the short red dress riding up her thighs. Glancing up to see that her face stayed relaxed, he reached out to lift her dress higher and opened her legs to see exactly what he was afraid of finding on her upper inner thigh. "Fuuuuuck," he breathed seeing the wolf bite. 

Bonnie's senses picked up the delicious breakfast near her and she slowly opened her eyes to see that Klaus was kneeling before her, "I would have never imagined I'd see the day that Klaus Mikaelson would be kneeling before me." But the teasing had a memory flood her mind of Klaus kneeling before her, but in between her legs. Before she let that memory finish she pushed it out as she focused her attention on the breakfast. Sitting up, she grinned as she moved it a little closer, "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't decide and I don't know what you like to eat for breakfast." When she noticed he didn't move, she looked to see that he held a deep frown on his face and seemed to be in some distant thought. "Klaus? Klaus," she repeated as she reached out towards him to see him catch her wrist. She felt a tingling feeling down her spine as she was met with misty hazel eyes as if they were troubled. She couldn't understand why he was looking at her like that, "What's wrong?" 

Klaus knew her intuition was sharp, but that didn't make things easier as he thought about what to tell her. Standing to his feet, as he reluctantly released his grip on her, he prided himself in the way that her eyes lit up when he stood bare chested and watching how her eyes drifted to his lower region. He couldn't help how the way she was looking at him made him feel and how it made his dick twitch with excitement, but that had to be put on the back burner as he tried to think of how to tell her of their grave mistake. "Bonnie...we've made a terrible mistake," he confessed sadly. 

"Okay..." Bonnie refocused her gaze back up at his face rather than staring at his package that was imprinting through his sweats. She had originally thought he did this on purpose to tease her, but the words that were coming out of his mouth made her question it. He looked sad, something that was unusual and alarming. Yes they had made a mistake and slept with each other, but that's about all she could piece together. Why would he be sad about that? They slept with each other and now they were going to eat breakfast with each other and be done with it. She then thought about the blood sharing. What was so bad about that? She remembered Elena telling her about the feelings that came with it, but eventually that would fade as well. She confused. The doubt that followed of her being a mistake in general came to mind and it had her doubting herself. Maybe he thought she wasn't good in bed and he was regretting it. Brushing such thoughts aside as her stomach grumbled, she reached for a piece of bacon and ate it, "Klaus don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise to be out of your hair after this breakfast. We can pretend this never happened and..." 

"No," Klaus breathed in frustration. "That's not what I meant. The sex was fucking amazing..." his voice trailed off as he sat next to her on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the smell of her became overwhelmingly intoxicating. 

"Alright," she spoke up as she ate the rest of the bacon and reached for a piece of sausage. "I'm sorry I ordered so much food. I can pay for half..." 

Klaus huffed as he shook his head and snapped feeling his fangs ready to spring out, "Fuck, that's not why I'm upset." 

Finishing the food in hand she paused as she turned to look at the frustrated man, "Well can you please tell me what is upsetting you so we can eat this breakfast and move on with our day?" 

Klaus turned to meet her gaze and felt his undead heart ache. He didn't know how she would react nor did he want to. He didn't know if he could take the rejection of what he was about to reveal to her. "Bonnie I want to apologize to you. I let my guard down. There is no excuse for my poor judgement or lack thereof. But I want you to understand I didn't do it intentionally." Bonnie had forgotten the breakfast altogether as his words made her focus on what he was saying. Something about the way he said it made her hold her breath as her heart started to beat faster and her hearing sharpened as she listened to every word he spoke. "Bonnie I've marked you." She didn't get what he was saying until he reached over and she watched as his hand went towards the bottom of her tight dress and tugged it up her thighs. Her eyes caught the sight of large teeth marks in her upper left inner thigh. Seeing how his finger tips ghosted along the swelling teeth marks, she felt a sudden spark rush through her body that had her biting the corner of her lip to hold back the moan wanting to escape her lips. Taking hold of his wrist to stay his hand over the mark, she narrowed her eyes at him and hissed when his finger tips touched her skin. It was like the skin he touched was on fire, a fire that she wanted to be consumed in as she fought for the will power to release her grip on him. But it was so hard with the need of skin-ship. God she wanted him, she thought as he was the one that moved away from her. "I haven't just marked you. But we've completed our mating bond when I knotted you." 

It was hard for Bonnie to grasp what he was saying when all she wanted to do was jump his bones. But he stood and moved to stand at the window. Bonnie couldn't help but grin seeing him lean upon the glass to look out the window as if he were posing for some kind of magazine photo shoot. "I have to admit I'm not familiar with these terms you're sharing with me but the way that you're sharing this news it sounds kind of bad." 

He chuckled as he glanced back at her. She was kind of cute trying to grasp what was happening. But he knew that cute act would drop if she knew the gravity of their current situation. Turning to face the woman he wanted to fuck into the bed she sat on over again, he reframed as he folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. "It could be bad, but it could be good. It all depends on you," he replied. "You are stuck with me forever." 

"I'm stuck with you forever because...you bit me," she inhaled sharply when she had subconsciously brushed her hand against the mark on her thigh. It had aroused her as she quickly withdrew her hand and focused her gaze at the model like man standing against the window. "...and we completed the mating bond?" He nodded to confirm her understanding. "So because of that I'm stuck with you forever? What do you mean by that," she had to ask. 

"The only way we can get rid of each other in this life is through death. I am yours and you are mine," he said as he tried to gauge her reaction. 

Taking in his words, she slowly processed what he said, "So...we're practically married?" 

Klaus wished it was like human marriage, it wasn't as complicated and much easier to escape, but being a supernatural being of course it was much more, "Almost, but much more. It's more intense, complex and unbreakable love." 

Bonnie couldn't help but to think about her birthday wish as she kept her focus on the man standing a ways from her. She fought the thought of moving towards him and having him take her against the window, but it was hard with the way he was leaning against the window in such an appealing way. Trying to knock some sense into herself she thought about how they were arch nemesis and legitimately almost killed each other a few years ago. This is the enemy she scolded herself to fight off the sexual thoughts she wanted to fulfill with him in that very moment and even later on if a break was needed. "So what should we do," she asked him. 

Finding it clever of her to turn it on him, he gave her a small grin, "Well..." We could bang each other until we physically can't anymore he thought as he wanted to bull rush her and slam his hips into her with how she sat tempting him in that useless dress and no panties. He really wanted to take advantage of the situation, but knew better and forced himself to act better. "We should probably start with courting, love. Will you do me the honors and go on a date with me?" 

Bonnie felt her jaw drop as she stared at the shirtless man in disbelief. Never in a million years did she think she would find herself in this situation or better yet hear those words come out of Klaus Mikaelson's mouth of all people. "I...I'll go on a date, but not to court," she teased him for his old man like lingo causing him to chuckle which made her smile liking the way his soft laugh made her feel a little lighter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, smut and smut!!! Oh and swearing sorry, I did rate this mature lol.

Bonnie was pulled out of her sexual fantasies when she gazed back at breakfast. Grateful that the grumbling in her stomach was a distraction, she went back to eating. Taking some eggs into her mouth, she grinned at how her belly was being filled by deliciousness. "Are you going to eat," she mumbled with a full mouth, keeping her eyes trained on the food rather than the man standing from afar watching her quietly. 

Klaus withheld his desire to eat her out instead and sighed, "I'm not that hungry. I'll eat whatever you don't finish." 

She nodded as she continue to eat until she couldn't eat anymore. Placing her fork back onto the cart, she was surprised by the burp that escaped her, "Excuse me! It was a really great breakfast. Thank you." She chuckled as she looked to Klaus who continue to hold up the wall as if he could do it all day. 

It was endearing hearing her bodily functions take over. It was so human of her and very cute. But not as cute as the way she was looking at him as her light laughter tugged a small smile at his lips. Klaus knew it was the side affects of their new bond taking hold as he proudly looked at his mate who thanked him. The way her emerald eyes glimmered at him it made him slightly weak at the knees. He wanted to brace himself against the way to hold himself back from moving to scoop her up in his arms had ravishing her, but when she had told him to come over and finish the breakfast he couldn't deny her. Controlling himself from dashing over towards her with eager, he took slow, dragged out steps as he stood at the cart and looked at the food rather than look into the woman's eyes that would probably have him melting in a puddle. "You barely left me anything." 

"You said you weren't that hungry," she said in defense. "I'm sorry," she softened seeing him examining the almost empty cart. "Would you like me to order you more food?" 

He grinned at her thoughtfulness, "No this is fine. I am a vampire after all." 

"Yes, but you are also part wolf," she countered. Stretching, she fell back onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Gazing up at the ceiling, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. Grinning to herself, she couldn't believe that this relaxed feeling was because she was in Klaus presence. When she had first met him in the past she did recognize just how handsome he was, but that was at a distance. Getting to know his dark nature and all the havoc he reeked on her and her friends, had her feeling repulsed by him. But as his hazel eyes beamed down at her curiously with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth, she couldn't help but smile up at him and instantly he matched hers. "What?" 

"Did I wear you out," his eyes glistened with mischief. 

Rolling her eyes, she leaned upon her elbows to better look at him, "No I was just thinking that I should go. I need to take a shower and..."

Panic shot through him as he braced himself onto the bed on either sides of her waist, as he came face to face with her, "Why would you go when there's a shower here?" 

Bonnie saw how quickly his eyes changed to worry and she could hear it in his voice. She thought it so thoughtful that he would worry over her until she became aware of how close he was to her mark on her inner thigh. It made her slightly aroused, hoping that he would let his fiery fingers dance along it. Clearing her throat and pushing the thought aside, she met his gaze, "Klaus I really need a shower..." 

"Then shower here. There's a nice cozy robe you can put on afterward while I get your dress cleaned for you," he offered more so out of the fear of her leaving him. 

She couldn't deny him with the way he was looking at her, nor did she want to as she reluctantly gave in, "Alright." Sitting up to where she was only a breath away, she bit the end of his bacon and winked at him. "Thanks for the bacon." 

A little disappointed that he didn't get to taste her lips to his, he chuckled and shook his head as he stood up. Letting her stand up, he wondered if she would let him join in on the shower liking the thought of being wet together. "Would you like help out of your dress," he called after her as she headed to the bathroom. 

Yes, yes she fucking would love it if he helped her out of her dress and with other things. But she knew she had to stay strong, "I'm fine." 

"Just leave your dress outside the bathroom door and I'll call up someone to come get it cleaned," Klaus said as he watched her hand peer out dropping the dress and imagined seeing the rest of her naked body. Hating how his cock started to harden, he shook his head and went for his phone. Walking over to pick up the dress he made a few calls about her wardrobe. Listening for her, he grinned hearing the soft hisses escape her lips and knew she was just as sexually frustrated as he was feeling. He wondered when she would reach her limits and jump him when his phone rang. Placing it against his ear, he knew who was calling. "What?" 

"How did the meeting go," Elijah asked. 

"It's a little more complicated than I thought it would be. I'm going to be out here a little longer," Klaus lied. 

Elijah was a little surprised, "I thought it was a sealed deal? What happened?" 

Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard the water turn off, "It's nothing I can't handle. How are things in Mystic Falls?" 

"They're running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Elijah thought that things would be much different if the witch were around. But thankfully she had disappeared without a trace. "Matt is still in a coma at the hospital, Damon is doing everything in his power to get back that blood bank Elena we have captured, and Stefan is off mourning the loss of Caroline. Something that I'm still surprised by since I thought you fancied the girl." 

He had fancied Caroline, but she had one too many slip ups with him that he couldn't look past. Not to mention the last one was of her taking the lead in attempting to kill him. But the attempt was in vain as the tables turned and he had found out their plan and taken Caroline out himself. "I did," he nodded. But the sounds of Bonnie's feet hitting the cool tie and reaching for the robe to wrap around her dripping wet body had his senses tingling. "But it's a thing of the past." Elijah knew just how cruel Klaus could be, but he didn't think that his brother would go the lengths he did when he ripped out Caroline's heart and severed her head with ease. "I'll have things to attend to. I'll call you later. Keep me informed with everything happening in Mystic Falls," Klaus said as he hung up as Bonnie walked out. Her fresh face and curls made his undead heart do flips. She looked so beautiful in her natural state as he walked over to stand in front of her to take her in. "How was the shower love?" 

"Refreshing," Bonnie grinned. "Was that Elijah," she asked as she had to walk away from him before she jumped into his arms. Taking a seat at the nearest chair, she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Is he in Mystic Falls?" 

He was impressed to say the least as he retreated to sit at the bed, "Yes, he is in Mystic Falls. Did you over hear the whole conversation?" 

Shrugging she folded her arms over her chest comfortably as she leaned back into the chair, "Only bits and pieces. I stopped listening when you two started talking about Mystic Falls." 

Klaus was intrigued as he had to know why, "Did something happen love? Why did you leave Mystic Falls?" 

His questions had her chest tightening as she gazed over to the window to divert his gaze, "I'd rather not talk about it." 

Though he wanted to know, his wolf forbade him to push things further and instead insisted on comforting her, "If you don't want to talk about it now it's fine. I'm here when you're ready." 

Glancing over to him, she could see the sincerity in his eyes as a flicker of yellow swirled in the midst of his hazel eyes. "Thank you." Going quiet, she wondered what to do out side of having great sex with Klaus. Gazing about the room, she moved to take the remote control and settled onto the other side of the bed as she turned it on. 

He knew he could very well entertain her with much more invigorating activities on this bed but settled next to her to see what she would pick instead. He was amused that she had picked a telanovela, "I didn't know you knew Spanish love." 

"I don't, I just like watching how dramatic it is," she mused as she watched the woman sob at what she thought was the admitted betrayal of the other two in front of her. "I may not understand what they are saying, but their actions tell me all I need to know." 

Her thought process was very interesting to him. Though it was meaningless and as she said over the top drama, her words rang true to his ears. You really could learn to understand a person by their actions. But he wasn't so sure she fit that category as she went about explaining what she was seeing to him. A few years ago when meeting her he was drawn to her fiery, but they stood on opposing sides and that took precedents but it didn't completely blind him by her beauty and power. Though thrilling as it was that this untrained and new witch at that would almost take his life, he knew that when time came if she really wanted to she could take him out without question. She was a force to be reckoned with which was the reason after he had recuperated from his near death experience he went back to Mystic Falls to seek revenge. Not finding his worthy opponent, he was disheartened and decided he wouldn't fully strike until she came back. But when she never came, he lost the fire and played with the misfits of Mystic Falls until he was bored with it and commanded Elijah to take over for him. Feeling a little jaded by not getting that revenge he sought out bigger fish to fry. Returning to reclaim New Orleans, it was easier than expected and it had given him a child in the process. It surprised him along with everyone else in the super natural community that he of all people could have children even though he was a mistake an unnecessary evil that didn't deserve such a gift. Caring for his daughter had put that wanting desire of wrecking havoc on the back burner and in turn started to soften a bit. But that didn't stop him from wanting more. Thinking back to how he was wrecking havoc, he found himself traveling out of the comforts of his home to set roots out on the West Coast. This was the first part in setting his plans in motion to getting back to causing havoc and ruling the world. But when he had caught a faint familiar scent and seen a young woman that looked so powerful and on fire he just couldn't help himself from approaching her. She had pulled his attention away from the important meeting happening up on the balcony of the VIP section as he hurriedly agreed to terms he couldn't recall to make his way to the bar next to her. Now he sat as a translator to the young woman who had pulled his attention the night before to some telanovela, watching as her eyes lit with understanding as she stayed glued to the television he couldn't help the small grin that graced her lips. She was so into it that she frowned as he stopped to go answer the door. 

"Hurry, it's getting good," she called after him. She wondered if he ordered another cart of food as he heard wheels rolling into the hotel room and she looked to see clothing filled onto a rolling rack. "What the...did you go shopping for a whole new wardrobe?" 

"Yes I did. For you love," he grinned as she gawked at him. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear so I asked them to pick a variety."

"Klaus," she breathed as she stood and made her way over to him. Brushing her hands along the clothing, it seemed like there was every type of clothing. Stopping as she lifted the lingerie and eyed him. "Really?" 

"I owe you remember," he said in is offense hoping that she would choose to wear only that. 

"Oh yeah," she chuckled as she held onto it and pulled out a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a sheer loose white top. "Alright this is good. Thanks." 

"These are all yours love," he winked as he pushed the rack into the closet. "Now go get dressed before I take advantage of you." 

She stopped herself from challenging him to do so as she quietly moved to the bathroom. Slipping onto the clothing that fit perfectly onto her, she grinned at herself in the mirror. Turning around, she was met by Klaus who stood leaning against the doorway. It felt as though he was raking his eyes over her body and making her weak at the knees as she smiled at him, "Thank you for this. These fit perfectly." 

He felt like a hormonal little teenage boy as he couldn't help all the dirty things he wanted to do and say to her. She was in a sheer white blouse that showed the black lingerie she wore underneath as if it were a challenge to him. Seeing the dark jeans that hugged her curves, he couldn't believe that she was full dressed in nothing too sexual but it still had him struggling to have self control. "You look perfect," he found himself mindlessly breathing. 

His bold words had her stomach doing flips as she grinned, "Thanks. Should we finish that telanovela episode?"

"Sure, then we can talk about our first date," he suggested feeling as though he needed her to know his intentions towards her. 

"Umm...we can talk about it now if you'd like," she offered as she felt her stomach continue to do flips. Walking past him, she resorted to the chair rather than the bed knowing it would only encourage more dirty thoughts to run through her mind. 

Klaus on the other hand had opposite intentions as he sat on the bed hoping that he would appeal to her wanting to join him soon, "So...tell me Bonnie, what would you like to do for our first date?" 

She shrugged as she thought about it. The last date she had been on was with Jeremy when he had taken her out to the Grille. It was normal and expected as a usual date place seeing as they lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere. "I have no idea. The Grille is back at Mystic Falls and well, I haven't been on a date since I was in high school," she confessed. 

Time had not been kind to Bonnie Bennett Klaus thought when he heard her confession. Even though he was busy wrecking havoc and trying to conquer the world he still made time to have fun and do things he enjoyed such as fucking, painting, and fucking some more while painting, "Well Bonnie we have to do something about that, don't we? How about I plan the date love? I promise you'll enjoy every bit of it." Flashing to where he stood in front of her, he had tugged her up against him with a wicked grin, "But first I need a little inspiration in planning it." 

Bonnie gasped as the back of his hand moved to brush against her jean covered mark. Reaching to hold his warm hand in place, she bit the corner of her lip as she the the swirl of yellow brightening in his hazel eyes. "Klaus I just...got dressed," she choked out holding onto what little resolve she had. 

"Bonnie I bought you a rack full remember," he reminded her as he descended down to capture her full lips to his. The fire within him was ignited as he picked her up and let her legs wrap around his waist. Hoisting her against the wall, he kissed his way down her jawline and neck until his lips grazed the healing fang imprint his vampire side had left. Hearing her voice hitch, he latched his lips onto the healing wound as sucked. 

"Fuck," she groaned as she ran her fingers through his dirty blond curls and gripped tightly. She felt her magic rise to the surface and radiate off of her skin as he flickered his tongue onto her skin. Cocking her head back until it hit the wall, she heard the soft whispers of the dark magic wanting to escape. 

"Bonnie, can I bite you," Klaus' hot mouth unlatched as his fangs elongated. Though he was losing control, he used what little he had to ask permission. If they were going to fuck he was going to do it the right way when it came to her. She was much more than a one night stand. She was his mate. His person and he wanted her to feel it as long as she wanted to. He would never force himself on her, he vowed as his eyes burned onto the spot of her bruising skin that called out to him. 

Bonnie didn't know how it happened as her magic along with the black magic within started to mix and she could no longer contain it anymore as she let the words she had never thought she would say spill from her lips, "Yes...please bite me. Claim me as yours." 

In an instant his fangs punctured the healing wound and he latched onto her skin once again. The taste of her blood had his eyes widening as just the mere taste of her powerful witch blood hit his tongue. The warm liquid running down his throat made him come completely alive that he could of sworn that his undead heart had taken its first beat in centuries. Every part of him felt stronger and awake even down to his soul which he thought was damned and lost. But as he forced his mouth to unlatch from her, he swallowed and licked at her open wound to close it up before gazing into her emerald eyes that were full blown. He questioned if she had felt what he had just experienced and was answered with the way she had smashed her lips against his. The sparks that flittered from her finger tips sent it deep down to his core and towards his lower region that he found himself grounding into her plump ass. Moaning as her tongue swiped at the remnants of her blood in his mouth, he pressed her further into the wall as if to get as close as possible to her. Seeing how the white blouse was stained by the drips of blood, he took hold of the front and ripped it right off. Grinning as she whined that he had torn a perfectly nice top, it was silenced by his lips taking her addictive ones again. Kissing her hard, he was impressed that she didn't pull away for air or push at him to be more gentle. She took it as he finally came to his senses to let her breathe. Leaning his forehead against hers, he stared into the windows of her soul as she stared right back into his. Smirking as she pushed him away, she didn't want him ripping through these new comfy jeans as she unbuttoned them to stand in nothing but the new lingerie he bought. Stepping out of the jeans, she leaned back onto the wall behind her and slightly opened her legs to show him her mark. Seeing how he kept a train eye on her, found herself wanting to put on a little show for him. Seductively leaning forward to show him her supple breasts ready to spill over, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and reached over to run her hands up starting from her ankle to her mark. The pressure of her finger tips had her moaning as her arousal increased as she had to brace herself against the wall for support. But Klaus had other plans as he flashed in front of her and pressed himself against her for support and for her to feel just how worked up that little show had gotten him. Taking her chin into his large hand, he tilted her head up to meet his dark gaze and he saw just how dark her eyes had turned. They were a deep forest of green with a mist of black in them. He had never seen eyes like hers before and it peeked his curiosity as he kept staring into them. 

"Are you gonna kiss me or just stare at me like a weirdo," she huffed in frustration when she became a little too impatient by his staring. 

He chuckled as his thumb grazed her wanting lips, "I'm just appreciating the great master piece of art that you truly are love." 

"Show me with more than just your eyes please," she found herself saying as he gave her another stupid grin that she was growing more and more to liking. 

Klaus had silenced her impatient mouth with the pressure of his lips to hers. Kissing her passionately, he then began to pepper kisses down to her jaw and neck Stopping to suck and lick at her vampire bite as his large hands came to the swell of her breasts. Pressing his palms into her, he massaged her boobs that fit nicely into his hands as he worked his was down where he licked up between the valley of her breasts and glanced up to see her lust filled eyes on him. Her gaze had him reaching around to unhook her bra that fell and freed her upper half for the taking. Keeping his eyes on her as if telling her wordlessly to watch and watch she did as he gripped her right breast in his hand and let the flat of his tongue run along her areola that was hardening from the attention. Using the point of his tongue to roll her nipple, his other hand massaged and tweaked her other nipple which had Bonnie groaning a soft fuck. Fuck was the right word he thought as he gave just as much attention to the other breast before he continued his adventure towards the South of her body. Kissing and licking his way down her tone and flat stomach, he still hand his hands working her breasts over as she placed her hands on his to keep his ministrations going. When his lips tasted her left hip bone he noticed the way that she slightly quivered. Testing it again, he latched his mouth onto it again and sucked hard causing her hands to fly down and brace herself on his shoulders. Smirking at the fact that he found her sweet spot, he continue to make out with it as he let his hands go down by her ankles. Ghosting his finger tips upward ever so slowly, he let his teeth graze her hip bone as he worked his hands up to push at her knees to open up. And open up she did as her back fell back against the wall as his hands found her mark on her inner thigh. She was so shamefully wet for him as head moved from her hip to her mark. The way his hot breath blew on her mark had her shamelessly leaking onto her panties. Bracing herself against the wall, she raised the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brown as she squeaked feeling his hot tongue run along her mark. 

"Klaus," Bonnie cried out in a moan as he licked and sucked at her mark. It was the first word she had breathed since she had asked him to show her just exactly how much she was appreciated. And it was the only word he wanted from to hear escape her sexy full lips as his eyes darted to the wet spot on the thong he bought her.

Taking her marked leg he hung it over his shoulder as he continue to make out with it all the while as he pressed an index finger into the wet spot of her thong which had her shaking as she reached down and clawed at his shoulders. Massaging her wet spot, it began to crease into her wet folds and he prided himself as he gazed up to see the hard glare on her face. She had had enough of his playing and was wanting him to get to the point already. But he was going to make her wait as he pulled away from her mark and came face to face with her soaking thong. Moving forward, he pressed his nose into the wet spot and to a long whiff of her scent. She smelt exactly like her blood tasted, it was strong, it was powerful, but most importantly it was fucking magical he thought as his mouth latched onto her folds through her thong. Sucking on the wet spot, her juices mixed with his saliva as he raised her other leg onto his shoulders. She was now being balanced by her lower back against the wall and Klaus who sat her ass on his chest and had her legs on either sides of his head. She had never had sex like this and new that no one was as strong as he was to be able to balance her all the while as work his mouth so effortlessly on her. 

"Ready to see why I'll owe you another pair of panties," he breathed against her thong and had her watching what he was about to do. Then he smirked and using only his teeth ripped the material to shreds and tossing it over his shoulders to come face to face with her most intimate part of her body. Gazing up to meet her eyes he found himself asking again. He was never one to ask, only take. But she was different he reminded himself as his proud voice turned genuine, "May I have you?" 

His gentle words were so touching if not for the current circumstances they were in, "Yes...thank you for asking." 

The sincerity in her eyes had his undead heart swelling with an unnatural feeling as he reached his hands over her thighs to open her folds. They were glistening with want for him and with permission he was welcomed to take it and take it he did as he moved forward to let the flat of his tongue run up to capture most of her essence. Wrapping his arms around her legs to keep them from closing, he continue to let his tongue run in between her folds and get more familiar with her. But little did he know, he had taken hold of her mark that burned deep down to her core. "Klaus enough with your games and stick it in already," she growled and impressively had the lights flickering and the ground shaking. Taking the hint, he licked his way down and into her wanting hole. Piercing his tongue through her, it was music to his ears as she shouted at the top of her lungs and dug her heels into his back. Twisting his tongue into her, he began thrusting it in and out of her as his hand snaked over to her ballooning clit and rolled it between his fingers. Meanwhile Bonnie had everything in the room levitating as she was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure that was over taking her. Her vision was darkening as she felt the damn that was ready to break within her. Hands running and scraping at the man's scalp, she tightened her grip and met his gaze letting him know that she was going to explode. He in turn kept his gaze locked on hers as one hand stayed brushing along her mark, the other taking her leaking juices as lubricant to run along her clit, all the while as he continue to let his tongue thrust in and out of her to find her spot. The spot he had quickly found as her walls tightened as he touched it. Hitting it over and over again, she finally came with a lusty dragged out moan, gushing out onto his tongue and face as he kept up his ministrations to let her ride out her high. Panting as her eyes rolled back and her orgasm washed over her body, she was surprised as another hit from his continual tongue fucking. Shaking as she shamelessly leaked onto him, she caught hold of the wall and tried to push off of him but was instead helped off of him and cradled into his arms. Embarrassed by her essence that was shining on his chin, she reached up to wipe it when he opened his mouth expectantly. Allowing him to lick up what was on her finger, he swirled his tongue around her finger as he gently walked her to the bed and placed her onto it. Releasing her finger from his hot mouth, he winked at her mischievously before crawling into bed over her. Hovering his body over naked one, he leaned his weight upon his fore arms as he stayed staring at her beautiful face. Her glistening sweat on her fresh face had him wanting to imprint this memory forever. Maybe he could paint this moment, he thought before he was distracted by her wandering hands that found the waist band of his sweats. She smiled sweetly at him as she grazed her knee against his erection and tugged at his sweats. He softly chuckled and watched how she bit the corner of her lower lip and regretfully moved away to discard his sweats and quickly jumped over her again to hear her giggle. This made him smile, which wasn't normal for his usual lust filled smirk that was ever present in the middle of his fucking. But the way that the sounds that left her lips had him feeling had him taking her lips to his own. Kissing her with the never ending heat that burned deep down to his core. It was reciprocated as Bonnie pulled him down as if letting him know that she could take it. And take it she did as she was blanketed by the warmth of his body while they continue to make out with their tongues battling for dominance. She moaned into their heated passion when his penis came into contact with her mark. Wedging her legs apart, she let him settle between as she let him hump her. Running his dick along the length of her folds to lubricate his hard prick, he was impressed by just how much she continue to leak as if she could cum for him forever. Sucking onto her bottom lip that she had bit into moments ago, he felt ready for her as he paused and yet again asked. 

"Please Bonnie, make me whole," he begged which was so unlike him. He had only intentionally wanted to ask, but how the words fell from his lips he couldn't help it. His defenses had fallen and the way she was genuinely staring into his eyes he knew that she knew it. But she didn't boast or making him feel small. Instead she pulled him in tighter and kissed him harder, letting him know that she was okay with it. She was okay with him being vulnerable and allowing him to take the most intimate part of her as he pressed his tip into her cunt. Feeling her nails dig into his shoulders, he moved slowly as he felt the heat of her breath on his neck. Ever so gently compared to the night before, he slid he hard throbbing length into her warm pussy. Pushing into her as she grunted from his thickness widening her walls, he kissed the top of her head as if letting her know he was going to be gentle and wait if she needed him to. Finally after a few gentle thrusts, he was able to finally settle himself in her velvety walls. Klaus groaned as the ridges of her warm wet walls encased him completely. He was home and he was on top of the world as he fit snuggly into Bonnie fucking Bennett. Connecting his gaze with the greenest of green eyes that he was finding he so desperately sought for approval, he saw a flame full ablaze as they looked into each others eyes. It was as though his soul was complete and nothing else mattered but her. He wondered how he had survived so long without her and knew that his life had found meaning as she nodded for him to move. Lifting his hips, the loss of contact was only mere seconds as he slammed back into her. A soft moan escaped his lips as he continue to drive into her hips, letting their skin slap against each other, his eyes shifted colors and Bonnie was amazed at how good he felt. She couldn't help but admit to herself that this was the best fucking she had ever had and the way their eyes connected she was slightly afraid of the warmth that filled the gaping hole that let her know she was alone. But Klaus was here, fucking her nonetheless and looking at her like she was his world. She was confused but was pulled back to the present as she heard his shaky British accent chant her name as if to bewitch her body and soul. Meeting him thrust for thrust, she saw the yellow in his eyes coming to full blaze and feeling a growing bulge at the base of his hard cock that had her catching his lips onto hers. "I...I need to knot you," he breathed raggedly in desperation. "Please Bonnie," his eyes watered as he searched hers while his knot continue to grow through his hard thrusting. 

"Knot me," she shamelessly breathed though her mind shouted the opposite. Her mind shouted insults at her being a mindlessly slut for Klaus, but to her defense the begging and want in his face was worth it. Gasping as time and time again, the knot pushed up against her until it finally took and locked inside of her. They both were moaning messes as Klaus shot deep inside of her rope after thick rope of cum. While she shuddered and took every last bit of it as a mindlessly slut for Klaus, she thought before it was silenced by his lips to hers. Trembling as he moved his hand to rub her clit, she groaned into their sloppy kisses and shivered as her walls clamped down on his knot and dick. Chuckling as he too came yet again causing her belly to swell a little from how full she was of his seed. 

"Shit...I'm sorry," his hips jutted forward to let his cock rub against her walls that pulsed. "I just can't stop," he confessed as the last bit of cum started to drizzle out between her legs. 

This made her laugh seeing just how true his words rang. He had a look of complete submission to his sex driven side. "You have problems," she teased as they both stilled being joined at their most intimate parts. 

He nodded as he slowly shifted them to the side so that he wouldn't crush her when he collapsed onto the bed. Moving his arm to wrap around her waist, he moved her into an embrace against his chest and kissed the top of her head as he inhaled the soft shampoo in her hair, "You're my problem." This made Bonnie cough a laugh as she clenched her walls to have him grunt in response. Her reaction along with her laugh caused a stupid smile to form at his lips as he tipped her chin gently to gaze up at him. Taking in her glow, he caught himself from saying the words that were at the tip of his tongue. Inwardly scolding himself for almost letting himself slip up again, he was brought back to the present as she took his hand and showed him her pearly whites before turning his wrist to her mouth and sinking her teeth into it. This notion had his dick twitching as she pulled away and showed him her teeth marks she left. 

"What do you expected since I've marked you too," she countered teasingly with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

It was the wrong move, he thought as he in turn moved his hand to press against her mark and then moved his other to rub her clit. "What a trouble maker," he breathed against her lips as he knew he was game for another round of passionate hard sex with Bonnie even though they were still locked in place. Rotating his locked hips into her, he grinned in between their kisses as she moaned. "If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask," he teased as she cursed at him. 

"Fuck you," she breathed as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"No love, I'll be fucking you," he clarified as he flipped her up onto his chest and smirked as he felt himself go deeper inside her warmth than their previous position. 

"Klaus," Bonnie sat up as she balanced herself on his six pack. 

"That's right love, that's my name. The one fucking you to oblivion," he smirked as he raised his hips to thrust up into her. 

"Fucking hell," she moved her hands to balance on his chest when he reached out to take her hands in his. Gazing at where their hands met, he took the initiative to intertwine their fingers. Moving her right hand to his lips, he brushed her knuckles against them as he looked at her with a look she had never seen. She couldn't read the expression, nor did she have the time to as he continue to buck his hips up into her. He was making good on his words, but she was determined to make sure she wasn't the only one being fucked into oblivion as she met his every thrust with vigor and grinning as a moan and slutty curse word escaped his lips. Grinning to herself she wondered how she could escape whatever this was, but then again she also wondered if she really wanted to escape such bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look at me, I freaking spent a good chunk of my day writing this instead of doing what I had to...priorities lol. Well guess what I freaking came back to this fic hours later. Shame! Don't ever write and post two chapters in basically a day like I don't have a freaking life haha. Please forgive the smut, it's mediocre I know but like I just couldn't help it. And just like the energize bunny I kept going and going...writing and writing a longer smut scene haha. I know I'm a sicko, another shame on me. If you finished reading this chapter then you're also a sicko like me so let's be friends? haha, jk. But like to my defense Bonnie deserves all the loving and attention she can get. So, whatever sue me. Anyway as always if there's typos, grammar errors I apologize I'm human. But I hope ya'll enjoyed it and hope ya'll have a blessed day and night like Bonnie did lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Back at it again with smut at the start of this chapter lol.

The scalding hot water cascaded down her sore body. Tilting her head to the side, her healing vampire bite tingled as the water drizzled onto it. She bit the corner of her lip as she sensed the overwhelming smell of him as he slipped into the shower taking in her beautiful back side. Klaus felt his dick twitch at such a glorious sight, the fact that she was still causing his body to react in such a way was beyond him. Watching as her hands ghosted along her body as if taunting him to take her right here and now, an idea came to mind to get her back. Stepping a little closer from behind, he gripped his penis in hand and let his warm urine spray onto her lower back and round ass. The smell of urine as well of the feel of it had Bonnie turning to gaze back, but was roughly shoved into the cool tile wall as Klaus' body was pressed against her own. "Did you just fucking piss on me?!" 

He had to fight off the urge to reel back as he felt the blood vessels bursting in his head. Nudging his penis into her lower back, he reached around her leg to take hold of her mark in between her thighs. Roughing gripping a glob of her thigh that had her mark, the scent of her arousal hit his mouth that watered. His lips turned up into a wicked grin as he nuzzled the side of her neck, grinding his hardening underside of his prick onto her back to show her he had caught just how much she was wanting him. "I had to," he breathed onto her neck as he peppered kisses down to her shoulder. "I had to mark my territory, love. It's the animal in me," he lied, but he knew was pretty ingenious of an idea to prevent her wrath being unleashed on him. 

"Uh..." she softly moaned as he began to massage her inner thigh mark causing it to shoot right up to her moistening goods. She felt sick by the fact that she was so turned on by his reasoning for peeing on her. She knew that if he attempted to try it again, she'd light his ass on fire. But for now, for now...she felt her body turning into jello as she leaned back into him for support or for want she couldn't tell and she couldn't really give a shit as he nudged her legs apart and pulled her free leg. Anchoring it against the other tile wall, that same hand came around to give her clit a nice hard pinch that had her trembling before he palmed it in a circular motion.

Bonnie couldn't believe that there were so many different ways to have sex and better yet get better each time as her walls fluttered when he fully pushed himself inside of her. Gasping as the side of her face was met with the cool tile as Klaus crushed her body up against it, it was okay. In fact it was more than okay that he was crushing her up against the wall, because in that moment her body was preoccupied with other things that was lighting her body on fire. No longer being able to hold back, she craned her head back and let out a wale of a moan as he drove hard and deep into the most riveting spot inside of her. Again and again his thickness filled and warmed her walls that were just as enveloped as they tightened around him. Her building orgasm continued as she felt his knot hitting against her folds. Shaking as the sounds of the shower, slapping wet skin, and lust filled moans consumed the pair, she wished that this moment would never end. She had never felt so connected as his knot pushed inside, stretching her further as she clawed at the tiles to try and get a grip of something but mostly for herself for moaning out like a slut that she was. She was a nasty slut, she thought as he locked him into her and she pulled his hand away that was giving her the best clit stimulation ever. Bringing his hand up to her face, she could smell her arousal all over his hand. Bonnie moved his palm against her face and inhaled which in turn had her stretching further for him to sink deeper into her. Hearing Klaus grunt as he too couldn't get enough of her heavenly cunt, his eyes were on her smelling herself on his hand. It was kind of turning him on and it excited him that it did the same to her as she opened further for him. But the way that she looked over her shoulder with a smirk at him had his stomach doing flips. Still grinding into her, he bit the corner of his lip as she began to pepper kisses onto his palm before her hot tongue began to lick up and down and all around as if to take back her essence. Then she had pushed it further as she licked up his index finger and then taking it whole. Bobbing up and down, she stuck in a second followed by a third as her tongue also licked along his long fingers. Seeing her deep throat his fingers, he knew that eventually she would be able to fit his whole hand which meant that eventually she'd be able to fit his whole knot into her mouth. The thoughts had him hissing as he spurted rope after rope of shameless hot cum into her pulsing walls as she had snaked a hand down to touch herself. Rolling her clit between her fingers, she came hard by the way he was eye fucking her. 

Being locked in place, Klaus found it best to take her all over the bathroom, especially since the room was being cleaned. Grateful that Bonnie had some sense, when he didn't to pause to do a silencing spell to sound proof the walls. He would hate to have to call to get another house keeper to come up and change their sheets after being frightened away from all the love making they were up to. Allowing her to get out the last words of the spell he reminded her of what they were in the middle of as he slammed her body against the sink counter and drove into her like no tomorrow. Shaking in the moments of relief as he came again, he tossed her onto the ground. Impressed to see her taking the hint as she went on all fours. His wolf was very proud as he almost shifted from time to time. Slapping her ass cheeks in between his hard thrusts, he loved how her bottom was turning red like a juicy red apple, which had his mind reverting back to the first time he laid his eyes on her when he saw her here in LA. Finding his worthy opponent, he had sought to challenge her and kill. But not kill her right away. Kill her slowly, through torturing and eventually draining her blood for all she's worth. But boy he was glad that he had not gone with his original plan because she was worth more to him alive then dead as he lifted her up by her small waist where they were connected and sat upon the toilet seat and groaned as she was completely impaled on his forever hard erection for her. Surprised that she had supported herself on his knees and began to bounce up and down on him, he sat marveling at the magnificent sight before him. Grinning at her eagerness to chase her next release, he joined in as he encircled his arms around her midsection. Kissing the side of her neck, he couldn't help but breathe soft words of encouragement. "You're beautiful...so strong...so amazing...so powerful." He didn't know why he felt the need to breathe such words when he knew she probably already knew that. It was the last words that he had tried to hold back, but her velvety walls spelled some kind of magic on him, "And I love every part of you Bonnie Bennett." 

Bonnie arched her body back into him as her eyes shot to the ceiling and she loudly moaned. The bathroom shook and the lights flickered before they burst leaving the pair in complete darkness. "Bite me," she panted as she craned her head to the side to tempt him and he took the bait as he pulled her into a tighter embrace and let his fangs elongate and sink into her neck. The momentary pain was followed by pleasure as she rocked against him to still from another orgasm that washed over her. Feeling his knot loosen, she knew his vampire side was taking over which she had learned over one of the many sex escapades. Though they were surrounded in complete darkness, Bonnie didn't need to see just how deep in shit she was. She had cum so hard when he had told her what she feared would come from all this fucking. Slightly adjusting her hips to let his softening knot and prick slide out of her, she softly groaned feeling light headed. Placing her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her, she sent jolts of electricity through him to force him from draining her dry. Klaus took the hint and dislodged his fangs as he let his tongue lick up the magical blood he had become addicted to. Sitting in the darkness with the woman who could take all of him and more he kissed her damn hair and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips as she hissed when feeling his hardening prick poking at her ass crack. "Give it a rest already," she breathed to him as well as herself. "At least let me shower alone and order us some food before we go at it again," she warned him as a you almost sucked me dry you idiot. The thought of him draining her set worry in him as he pulled her even closer if that was possible. The thought of him or anyone hurting her made him scared. The countless situations she could find herself in and him not being able to protect her had the building worry cloud his mind as he continue to squeeze her tighter. "You're suffocating me," she growled as she used her magic to shove his arms off of her. Shaking her head as she steadied herself against the wall, she groaned as she stood on her feet to feel the aching soreness intensify, "Shit..."

"What's wrong love," Klaus was up and taking hold of her waist to help her stand. 

She shook her head in disbelief as she waved him off, knowing that with his wolf senses he could see her motions. "I would be better if you didn't touch me." Though her body really craved him and wanted to relax into him she knew what would follow. It would be another couple rounds of hardcore sex. But she had to set boundaries with this bastard or else he'd forget that she was human needing to attend to humanly things like personal hygiene and nutrition. Grateful and saddened by the loss of contact, she felt her way around to collapse on the toilet seat. Relieved to be able to sitting and having her mind slowly clear from the clouds of lust, she was met by the glowing yellow irises staring at her with concern. "I'm fine," she turned to spell the lights to come on and couldn't help but grin as she turned back to see the nude Klaus kneeling before her. She could honestly get used this she thought as she noticed that he still had a look of concern. Flicking her wrist, she had the shattered pieces of glass gathering into a pile on the floor. "Will you please let me shower alone and can you call up maintenance to get this mess cleaned up and the lights fixed along with the furniture I've broken? Sorry,"' she gave a sheepish smile of embarrassment knowing that the moments of her coming undone had led to her losing control for a few seconds.

Had she always been this cute, he thought as he could careless about the building bill they were running on his tab. He had been around for centuries which allowed him to build an endless amount of funds for multiple lifetimes and that was without his family fortune and other assets that he was currently acquiring. But no money or fortune could amount to the woman he sat mesmerized by. Though worried for her wellbeing, he respected her requests without question which was so not like him who forever questioned everyone and everything including his siblings. Standing to his feet he tried to offer her a small smile that showed that he was doing what she asked of him. "Alright love, I'll go order you something to eat."

Grateful to find a nicely cleaned room, he grabbed the menu and ordered a couple things that he noticed Bonnie had particularly enjoyed over the last three weeks. Sighing as he moved to go stand at the window in the nude, he didn't give a damn if someone saw him because the one thing or the one person really he cared about was attempting to stay strong and get cleaned up in the shower. Pressing his palm against the glass window, he leaned his forehead against it and tried to fight the temptation of heading back into the bathroom to join her in another round of great love making. His chest tightened as his lips pressed into a thin line. He couldn't believe he called it love making when he had convinced himself in the first week that it was nothing but great fucking. Great mind blowing sex that he was very addicted to, he tried to convince his confused undead heart. Love was such a strong word when that feeling had been for his siblings and his daughter Hope. But his love for his siblings came with conditions seeing as some of their disagreements ended in them desiccating in a coffin for a century or at least until he felt like he could tolerate them. As for Hope, she was still a growing child. Even though her mother had tried to kill him he still held out some hope for his daughter because half of her makeup was him. Now there was Bonnie Bennett, a woman who threw a wrench in his plans. 

Klaus had planned to take over LA first before being supreme over all of Southern California and then conquering the rest of it afterward. But that came to an abrupt halt as Bonnie consumed him body and fucking soul these past weeks. They would fuck for multiple rounds, stop so she could use the restroom or shower, and then get right back to business to pause and allow her time to eat. Sometimes turning on the television for him to translate a telanovela that they had reenacted sometimes in their heated passion. Being so wrapped up in her he had lost all resolve in over powering the super naturals here in LA after agreeing to a fake treaty. He even let his phone go dead along with hers that was dead since the first week which was not like him. He was a control freak, always making frequent checks and then some. He realized just how calm he felt and not feeling necessarily up to being disturbed while he was with Bonnie. He figured it was time the world had a small break from him wrecking havoc on it. It was what he called recuperation time for both him and the world as he tried to make sense of it all. But even though he had tried to come up with a logical reason for him wanting yet another week to sex her up, a fleeting thought came to mind and he remembered the fact that he had asked her out on a date. "Fuck," he breathed as he walked to the closet and pulled on a pair of pants and tossing on one of his button down shirts. He had promised to take her on a date their first night together but their sexcapades had him consumed in the moment. Shaking his head he had to get his head screwed on straight before the Bennett witch found him out as a complete mess for her. Pausing as he felt a familiar presence approaching the front door. He inwardly groaned not wanting to answer it but knew better as he walked to the front door.

Opening the front door, he was immediately annoyed seeing Elijah leaning against the door frame, "Aren't you supposed to be in Mystic Falls?" 

"Isn't Southern California supposed to be under your sole power by now," Elijah relinquished as Klaus turned to let his brother in knowing he would let himself in regardless. Gazing about the cleaned room, Elijah was curious as Klaus moved to close the bedroom doors before taking a seat in the living room. "Why is your phone off?" 

"I forgot to charge it," Klaus spoke relieved that Bonnie had sound proofed the bathroom she was in.

"You forgot to charge your phone for a week and a half," Elijah asked intrigued by Klaus' response. 

Klaus had perfected his game face as he sat looking at his brother, "I was busy." 

Elijah stood on his feet as he moved to open the bedroom door and notice that it was cleaned as well. There was a very very faint trace of something powerful, a witch Elijah sensed and knew it was a weakness of his brother's. Turning to give Klaus a knowing grin, he moved back to the living room area and closed the bedroom doors. She had probably just left, Elijah had figured as he could only sense them in the hotel room. "I hear that Tyler Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore are lurking around in New Orleans." Klaus became alarmed as the thoughts of Hope's safety came to mind. "Don't worry Rebekah and Marcel are being great guardians for Haley and Hope. Kol has been making his rounds to figure out what the two are doing there." 

Klaus clenched his left fist as he imagined clenching Tyler and Stefan's hearts in the palm of his hand if a hair is so harmed on his precious daughter's head. He also felt somewhat miffed at the sound of his younger brother's name. Kol had tried to charm Bonnie in the past and he felt a hint of jealousy that he himself had not tried to do that as well. He at that time he was blinded by the thoughts of wanting to form his hybrid army as well as obtaining the blood bank Elijah had confirmed they still had. The fact that she had him worried about losing his life for the first time since he could remember, over rode the pull of beauty and magic she possessed. "Tell Kol I want them captured by the end of this week which is when I should be back in New Orleans."

Elijah hated being messenger boy, but he knew he was just too damn good at his job, "She's that good?" 

Klaus' wolf pulled forward as he was ready to attack his brother who was just stating an offhanded compliment for the current snack. But his wolf growled in warning to check his brother knowing that Bonnie was more than just a snack or a fling. She was his and he was hers her wolf struggled against the restraints Klaus had to place on it as he dug his fingers into the arm rest to hold himself back. "She's better, she's the best," Klaus spoke coolly to feel his wolf pride in his words and relax. 

"The best, my my brother, be careful. It sounds like you're falling in love," Elijah said with a bit of amusement after seeing his brother's wolf struggle to hold back.

Instead of addressing his teasing, Klaus redirected the conversation, "What of those in Mystic Falls?" 

"Matt is still unconscious in the hospital, Damon is in a panic as he is running out of options on how to get his precious blood bank Elena back, and there's rumor that Jeremy the hunter will try to head back with Alaric to try and assist Damon in this rescue mission. But it'll never happen," Elijah smirked. 

"How can you be so sure brother," Klaus eyed him as he knew he should finish this conversation up before Bonnie finishes up. 

Elijah brought his hands before him in praying form as he leaned forward, "Let's just say Elena is more than willing to be your blood bank as long as she's with me." 

Klaus coughed a laugh at his devilish brother. Sometimes he even felt that Elijah was darker than he was at times as he could see the smug look on his face. "Did she tell you she loved you?" 

"Among other things," Elijah hinted as he stood on his feet. "Well brother this conversation was great, but I must get back to Mystic Falls to keep wooing our little sheep to the slaughter." 

Pride was swelling in him as he watched his brother walk off so coolly. Gratefully the world was still spinning in the direction he wanted as his front door clicked close. He had bought himself another week and wanted to celebrate as he flashed into the bedroom and frowned seeing Bonnie dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Slightly frowning at seeing her dressed rather than the way he liked her completely nude, he tilted his head to the side as she reached for the stilettoes. Slipping them on, he hadn't realized he had been quietly watching her finish up until her determined emerald eyes met his own. "Where are you going," he breathed as he tried not to sound panicked. He wondered if she had heard the conversation with Elijah and thought of maybe he had gone too far with urinating on her. So many ideas began rushing into his mind as he found himself using his body as a blockade in the bedroom doorway. 

Bonnie stopped in her tracks as she met his deep blue eyes that had swirls of yellow in them. Folding her arms over her chest, she pressed her lips tightly together as she tried to stay strong in her resolve. "I have to go..." 

"Why," he quickly breathed, unsure if he should reach out to her but fearing that she might pull away and leaving him defenseless against her. She would take that opportunity to leave him and come to her senses that he should be left in the dust. 

"Klaus," she softly breathed to see him relax a bit. "I haven't left your hotel room for three weeks now. I saw it on the tv." 

"When did you turn on the tv," he questioned her when he was sure she had just finished showering, then he remembered she was already fully dressed when he found her in the closet. 

She shrugged as she tried to down play it, "I spelled the hotel under a glamor spell. I was actually done with my shower a little while ago and decided to watch some tv while you and Elijah talked. I can't believe we've been at it that long." 

"We can go longer if you'd like," he had to throw it out there, seeing as that's what he had planned to do when Elijah left. He would be impressed by the fact that her glamor spell went undetected by two originals, but he was more impressed by the fact that she had been his longest running sex machine that could handle him. The next one to come close lasted a little more than a week. 

But she shook her head and grinned, "No I should go and plus I probably have been holding you back from whatever you were planning to do here in LA. So I guess I'll see you around..." 

Klaus shifted his hip to block her in from moving past him, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No." 

"Are you sick of me," he frowned as he tried to read the one person that held his full attention. The impeding fear that his suffocating personality was affecting the one person he hoped would understand him had him trying to jump for ways to get her to stay. He could force her by overpowering her, but his wolf snapped at him for even considering hurting her. He could threaten someone like Elena, but then he remembered she had left that town in the dust. She would probably call his bluff and catch him in his lie. "Please Bonnie don't leave me," he resorted to the only thing he could think of that could possibly work. 

Bonnie had never seen him beg and for her to stay at that. It caused something to stir deep within. She could see the desperation in his eyes as if her leaving would be the end of the world and that was when she had lost all resolve as she turned to sit on the bed and pull off her stilettoes as she reached for the remote to turn on the tv. She couldn't understand why she was giving into him, but she wasn't going to be giving it up she told herself as she kept her eyes on the tv. Noticing him relax as he moved to take her shoes and tuck them back into the closet as if she wouldn't bolt out of here without them she thought as she flipped through the channels. Grinning as she caught her favorite show on HGTV Love it or List it, she watched as the couple was introduced and felt the bed dip next to her as Klaus settled next to her. "I feel like some of these couples on here need couples therapy rather than being on here." 

"Maybe fixing up their homes or finding a new one is another form of therapy," Klaus wisely suggested as Bonnie glanced over and nodded. 

Laying out on the bed, she leaned her chin onto her hands, "I never saw it that way." Klaus copied her position as he laid flat on his stomach and gazed over at the beauty who contently watched the television program as if she hadn't just been trying to book it out of here moments ago. "What," Bonnie asked as she met his eyes that had been glued on her. 

He shrugged as he found himself doing another thing out of the norm, "Thank you for staying." 

The sincerity in his eyes had her reaching over to take his nearest hand in hers. Giving him an encouraging squeeze, she felt a warmth wash over her like never before. He was being vulnerable with her and she could tell that it was something new. "Thank you for asking me," she smiled as he raised her hand to brush his lips on the back of her hand. Tearing her gaze away from his, she focused back on the tv to try and resist jumping him again. Inhaling his manly scent that was more than welcomed into her lungs, she found her head drifting to lean upon his shoulder and was grateful that he leaned into her to wordlessly tell her that it was fine. The two super natural forces found something in one another, or at least for the moment as they leaned onto one another. 

"I was thinking about that date..." Bonnie burst into laughter as she nudged his side. "I mean you're right it's..." 

"Weeks later," Bonnie continue to laugh causing a small smile to tug at Klaus' lips. 

"Weeks later yes, I would like to take you on a date. What do you say love," he asked trying to sound casual but still fearing for the worst as he pretended to be watching the show with her. 

Bonnie already knew her answer without thinking, but she had to act like she was considering other wise. She knew they had fucked senseless and explored each other's body already, so what did she have to hide? Beside the fact that she hadn't really had a real relationship since Jeremy in Mystic Falls and the fact that she had this gaping hole in the depths of her soul that something was missing in her life. But those things didn't matter as she turned to be a breath away from his juicy lips. She had thought that it was because the lust was such a powerful force, the undeniable chemistry, and him in this moment had her pulling back a little. This wasn't real, this was due to her bite marks she told herself to try and reach for some kind of common sense or any sense for that matter. Tossing aside all reason, she went with what she felt in that moment. She felt drawn to him and going on that date was exactly what she wanted, "It better be a good fucking first date." 

Klaus chuckled with her as he nodded, "You shouldn't expect any less love, especially since we've already done a lot of the fucking." As the laughter subsided, ideas bounced in his head along with the thought of him only having a week. He had to plan an incredible date to get her swooning over him and convince her to come with him to New Orleans because there was no way in hell he would part from Bonnie Bennett the girl he could forget about conquering the world and spend time laying in bed watching her watch television for forever if she wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Dang I'm back to this smut again and the whole chapter is still in the hotel room. Damn it, I gots problems lol. I promise the next one to come will be them out of the hotel room haha. Thanks for reading, commenting, and the kudos. I browsed through and attempted to try and fix my typos but I know I didn't catch 'em all...pokemon haha. Eeww I make myself cringe at some of the things I say/write but it can't be helped lol. Anyway hope you all have a great day/night and I'll see y'all on the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut at the end, of course lol. Damn it, pretty soon I'm not gonna put warnings cuz y'all will already know it's bound to happen again haha.

Bonnie chuckled as she ran her fingers through his curls. He was mumbling in a very monotone voice just how mind numbing television was. But it wasn't the tv that really had him laying in place, it was the fact that his head was in her lap while her fingers spelled him in place. He felt like a lazy dog getting rubs as he gazed up at the woman who bewitched him and it wasn't even the half of it. The other part was that he didn't give two fucks that she had done so. Turning fully to take in her beauty, he sighed as she descended down to brush her lips to his. Watching as she pulled away slightly to stare in his now starry eyes, it was like she knew that she held some kind of hold over him he thought. But there was not a glint of ill intent in her eyes. It looked like she was wanting it too as he reached up to cup her face and pull her down to take her lips to his once again. "Klaus," she breathed causing a shiver to go down his spine. Moving away, she cupped his face as she stared down at him with a look he had never seen. Was it a look of gratitude for such an electric kiss? No, he thought. It had to be something a little more, he told himself. "I've stayed when you've asked me to and now I think it's time for me to go..."

He quickly sat up and clutched onto her arm tightly as if believing her words and thinking that she would somehow float off and away from him. "Bonnie please don't do this..."

She inwardly sighed knowing he would react this way as she too felt a separation anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. Deep down she knew she had to get away from him for a little while to help her get a grip of reality as well as find out more about marks of a vampire and wolf. She also had affairs to attend to knowing she had neglected them for far too long. "Whatever haze that we're in, the separation with help," she knew that for a fact. Being able to be in the bathroom alone she was allowed time to attend to her very sore and aching body. It also allowed her the time to realize they had to wake from this dream world they were in when Elijah had paid him a visit. "I'm gonna go..." 

"Go," he squeaked as his wolf howled in disbelief. Standing to his feet, he flashed over to block the way, "Go?! You want to leave me?!" He knew he was probably looking like some obsessed boyfriend or child throwing a tantrum from their parents being dropped off for daycare, but he didn't care. He cared about the woman that was trying to walk out of his life when he had given her very passionate and intimate nights that he wasn't about to let go. "You'll never leave me Bonnie Bennett," he breathed darkly as he started to vamp out. 

Bonnie huffed as she rolled her eyes trying not to show just how much she enjoyed that he was throwing a fit about her leaving. Shaking her head, she swished her index finger and suddenly Klaus was hovering over the ground as if floating in place. Walking up to the man who looked about, a little impressed she grinned as she twirled her finger to see him spin and then she let her eyes shift from him to the door frame to which it had Klaus floating as his body formed an x with his hands shooting up and his legs shooting out. "X marks the spot," she breathed as he was now rolling his eyes trying to not be impressed that he couldn't break through whatever hold she had on him and used him like a rag doll. "Klaus look at me," she said as she gazed into his hazel eyes that flickered with a swirl of yellow. "If I say I have to go, I am leaving do you here me?" She watched as he gritted his teeth wanting to continue his tantrum but she pressed her lips together and watched as his mouth snapped shut. "When I leave I expect you to get your act together and plan my date you have yet to take me on and when I return in two days it better surpass my fucking expectations..." He was growling and mumbling in a panic that she would be away from him for two whole days. It was necessary she kept driving into her head that was telling her other wise that she couldn't survive without him that long. "And if that date doesn't surpass my fucking expectations so help me..." she paused as she moved to cup his face in her hand to see him relax a little. Brushing her lips along his jawline, she resisted the urge to kiss his lips as she spun him until she vanished. 

Klaus sighed deeply as he signed the contract to take ownership of the hotel. He remembered awaking in his hotel room nestled into his bed like he had just awoken from the best dream he had had as well as fully rested. He had never awoken like that as he reached for his phone that was charged to see the time and noticed that it was nearly the evening. Yawning as he thought it crazy that he would dream of Bonnie Bennett and taking advantage of her curvy body, he wondered if that was his way of telling himself that he still needed to seek out his worthy opponent. Walking towards his closet, he froze as he saw the rack of woman's clothing and it all came to him. It wasn't a fucking dream. They did fuck, multiple times and now that he thought of it she had left him. Reaching out, he took hold of the rack and threw it as he picked up the various shreds of clothes and growled as the memories flooded his mind. "Bennett," he yelled as he saw the color red and raged which led to him purchasing the whole damn hotel if he was going to end up destroying it.

Waving away the lawyer, he wanted to be left alone as he pulled out his phone and frowned at the fact that he had no idea what her number was. Huffing to himself, he knew the only way to find her was through the old fashion way of causing havoc. At the thought of it his phone started to buzz, seeing Rebekah's number flash on his phone he quickly answered. "Nik..." His senses heightened as he heard Hope's voice and it sounded like she was crying. "The Mystic Falls bunch is here and they nearly got me," she breathed calmly to not frighten the young girl who had witnessed it all. 

"What of Hope," Klaus followed as he felt his gut twisting. 

"She's fine..." 

"Stay in the mansion. They can't touch you guys if you stay inside. I will be there in a few days..." 

"Nik please," Rebekah breathed. 

He couldn't tell his sister that he was in the middle of wooing someone, especially if that someone had ties to the people trying to attack her, "Listen to me, do as I say and make sure Marcel and Kol are adding more reinforcements to protect you and especially Hope." He knew that if Rebekah had somehow ended up dying he could bring her back as for his child, he wasn't so sure since her blood was more wolf than anything. 

"I understand," Rebekah found herself saying, knowing if she pushed her brother further he would probably drive a stake in her heart too. 

Hanging up his phone, he made a few calls as he stood on his feet. He knew he had to make up for almost a month's worth of slacking, taking in that LA hustle vibe he went to business. Allowing the valet to pull his car up for him, he hopped in and drove off. He bit the corner of his lip as the heated passionate nights with Bonnie came to mind. Coughing a laugh at how whipped his mind was, he turned up the music blasting in his black on black corvette. Stepping on the gas, he tried to escape those lewd thoughts enough to stay focused on the task on hand. He was set out to make LA his and then he would find the crafty witch that had spelled his mind to only want to think of her. 

Bonnie sighed as the group of super naturals in the club stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, so you're just going to leave? I thought you would stick around a little while until the council was able to figure things out for you," the red headed vampire who had been rooting for Bonnie's acceptance since the beginning spoke up. "Bonnie if you'd just wait a little longer..." 

"Thank you Candace for your consideration, but I no longer need the council," Bonnie said as the other super naturals in the council stiffened. 

The head of the group cleared his throat as he began to speak up. "Well..." Bonnie thought about this so called leader Jackson. She had got a good vibe from him when she had first been introduced by Candace. He was pleasant and if Bonnie had a little more time she knew she would be able to stand behind their proud leader but that was if she had the time, which time was now of the essence. "Ms. Bennett you've only allowed us about a month to decide if we could accept you into the fold. Accepting you into the fold is a process, but I promise with time you too can be accepted."

"Alpha Jackson with all due respect I don't have that time and neither do you," she frowned sadly as everyone including Candace tensed. "Klaus is here and word has it that he has his eyes on LA. When he wants something he gets it, nothing will stand in his way to get it, not even you." 

Alpha Jackson raised his hand to keep the others quiet, though they were ready to pounce, "My child word has it that you and you alone almost killed him. If I can be as so bold to say, I have many under my fold that will do everything in their power to keep LA safe from the hands of the big bad Klaus, including myself." 

Bonnie was saddened as she looked around the room and looked to Candace to see that she too agreed to their leader's words. Nodding as she wished them all luck in her mind, she slightly bowed with a grin at Alpha Jackson. "Well then, don't let me keep you all. I wish you all the best." Taking her leave, she sent one last look towards Candace hoping that she wouldn't be as stupid as everyone else in the room. 

"Bonnie," she heard her name being called. 

She stopped to look back at Candace who came to embrace her. Bonnie's heart ached for the young woman that held her tightly, "Can't you stay a little longer?" 

"No I should be leaving within the week and you should too if you know what's good for you," Bonnie warned. "I almost died..."

"But you didn't," Candace countered with a sigh. "Bonnie you didn't die and neither will I." 

"Okay," Bonnie said as she embraced the young woman once more before bidding farewell. 

Klaus let out a sigh of relief as he wiped at the blood that dripped from his mouth. He felt more like himself as he gazed about the room full of dead super naturals. Shaking off the shiver of delight at catching the council finishing the end of their meeting, he was about to leave as he heard a soft wheeze. Stopping in his tracks, he gazed over at the young woman with the fiery red hair glaring at him. She was going to be dead soon for sure he thought as he walked over and popped a squat next to her. Giving her a devilish smile, he watched her weakly try to spit her blood at him and failed having it drool down on herself. "Did you all honestly think that you could kill me?"

"Together yes," the thought of her conversation with Bonnie came to mind. She had scolded the council for not swooping in to welcome the one woman who ever came close to killing the monster that threatened their very existence. Now they all lay dead in a pool of their own blood as she was ready to join them. "I hope she fucking kills you," Candace coughed. 

"Who love? Who could kill the indestructible me," he boasted curiously. 

Feeling the last strand of life getting ready to snap, she gave him a hard look, "Bonnie will. Bonnie fucking Bennett will be the death of you!" To Klaus' surprise this woman had delivered the most powerful blow to his gut as her dying words echoed in his mind. 

Bonnie had tied up all her loosen ends in LA as she spelled her way out of her apartment contract. Closing her accounts, she frowned as she thought it foolish of herself for thinking that she could settle for longer than a few months. Walking back to her car, she stopped in her tracks as she felt him nearing. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she made her way down an alley way and turned to meet the black orbs with swirls of yellow in them that burned into her own eyes as she was slammed into the brick wall. Seeing the rage in his eyes, she didn't feel scared one bit as she let him hold her against the wall. "What," she calmly said. 

"Were you plotting with the council here against me," he said through gritted teeth as his wolf raged that he was being too rough with Bonnie. 

"Did you kill them," Bonnie followed with the inevitable as she thought about Candace. 

"Every last one of them," he seethed seeing how she stayed so calm under his gaze which was driving his vampire side insane. Most would be quivering but she stayed holding her own as in a blink of an eye their positions were switched as she dug her manicured nails into the flesh of his neck. Hissing as he felt like he was glued to the wall, he growled at her, "And I'll kill you too!" 

"Would you Klaus," Bonnie stopped to ask him. "Would you kill me?" Klaus couldn't look her in the eyes as his feelings prevented him from saying any more stupid shit. Slumping back against the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Gazing at the woman who still had him bound against the wall, she no longer had her hand on his neck but stood with her arms folded over her chest. "Klaus you really fucked us over." She thought about the things she had studied and heard about from other super naturals when it came to bonding for wolves as well as vampires. And from what she gathered so far it was bad news, at least for her because of who he was and who he has always been. "Though we can't really be parted I want you to understand this, if push comes to shove I will kill you with my bare hands for the greater good. Do you hear me?" 

Klaus coughed a laugh, amused by her bold words as he gazed back to see her emerald eyes ablaze, "You're just like everyone else! You'd choose them over me! If that is the case then you can just end it right here right now because I will disappoint you like everyone else. You and everyone else will never be able to change me." 

Bonnie couldn't help but feel saddened by his words because it sounded like he believed them. Moving towards the man who was huffing nonsense about being killed as the only way out of their bond, she placed a gentle hand onto his cheek to calm him which instantly it did as he stared into her eyes. He looked so broken and so afraid, something she never thought that she would see in a man like Klaus. "Don't compare me to everyone else because me and you are in a league of our own," she breathed softly. Leaning forward, she tried to ignore the blood that stained his clothing as she stared into his now hazel eyes that bore deep into her own. "You're right we don't have a choice of separating one from another. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just accept your every action because I deserve better...you deserve better," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his and his eyes subconsciously closed to bask in the moment that vanished along with the witch that was no longer in sight. 

Growling, he was going to chase after her as he noticed the numbers that were scribbled onto his chest. Huffing, he stumbled down onto his feet and was quick to save her number before he went about planning the most amazing date he had promised Bonnie. She was right, she did deserve better and he was going to give her just that he told himself as he flashed off. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she ignored the buzzing of her phone. Klaus was seriously being a pain in the ass, she thought as he kept calling, texting and leaving voicemails every couple of minutes. Sighing as she helped clean up the dead council, she used her magic to lift Candace's lifeless body onto the stretcher. Nodding for the pair to carry her out, she followed while others were busy at work cleaning and casting spells to get the blood and guts cleaned out of the place. Hopping in the car with some of the others, they drove in silence as they found themselves up by the Hollywood sign. Apparently Alpha Jackson had bought that whole damn mountain side as a few had flashed out to clear out the place before they started to haul the bodies up. Bonnie stood within the circle of the super natural group that was mourning the loss of their loved ones that laid into the dug out slots. Clearing her throat, she was the first to speak, "Candace among the other great council members would want you all to keep living on. You are the ones that will keep their memory alive." 

"We should kill that fucking bastard," Candace's lover Billy spoke up with so much anger. "I will do whatever it is to kill him even if it means it will kill me." 

"Do you hear yourself," Bonnie snapped as she stopped the group from getting ready to band together. "How can you protect your way of life as well as the memory of Candace when you too are dead in the ground?!"

"Then what do you suggest? We sit around and do nothing," he snapped right back as the tension was starting to rise. 

Bonnie paused to calm herself as she thought about it, "I will draw him away and in the mean time I hope you all will regroup and rebuild to figure out how to move on." 

"What makes you think he'll follow you," another one finally spoke up suspiciously. 

Billy remembered his conversation with his beloved Candace very well as it was the main goal she's had all month. She needed the council to accept Bonnie because she was the one who had almost killed Klaus. We need her, Candace's words echoed in Billy's mind. "He will follow her," Billy spoke up. "He will follow her and we will do as she asks because she is the closest out of all of us to have become a member of the council." 

The group went quiet as they all looked amongst each other before all nodding to Bonnie. "Good, he will be out of your hair by the end of this week," she said confidently. 

Klaus tapped impatiently onto the table in his hotel room. Honestly he was ready to go out and wreck havoc on the city when he had sensed her at his door. Quickly flashing towards the door, he felt his breath being taken away by the emerald eyed beauty that stood in a black short dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. "I was about to come and look for you," he huffed as she walked past him and he went weak at the knees as her soft flowery scent that invaded his nose. Taking hold of the door knob tighter to prevent him from jumping her bones, he closed the door as he saw her walk over to take a seat. Watching her seductively cross her long smooth leg over the other, he fought the next urge of groveling on his knees and begging to part the milky thighs to drink of her goodness. 

"So what are we doing," she mumbled as if already bored. 

Grinning at her little attitude, he walked over to stand before her, "What would you like to do love?" 

In all honesty she wanted him to yank her up on her feet and rip her dress to shreds to have his way with her, but that would go against what she had promised and planned to do. She shrugged as she folded her arms over her chest, "I'd like to go somewhere other than just staying here." 

"I'm glad," he said as he extended a hand out to her. "How about I take you somewhere then love," he suggested with a bright seductive smile that she couldn't resist. 

Reaching to take his hand, she was easily up on her feet and facing the man that she couldn't stop thinking about since she had left him earlier. Gazing into his hazel eyes, the swirl of yellow brightened and she knew he was feeling the same way. "I'm ready," she softly breathed. Tearing his gaze from the greenest of green eyes that hypnotized him, he comfortably walked hand in hand with the young woman as they walked out. Helping her into his car, he quickly went around and drove off. Meanwhile Billy stood watching the pair as he knew that Bonnie was risking a lot for them and vowed not to let her down. "Where are you taking me," she asked as they drove out of the city. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," he rose an eyebrow at her as he sped off. 

Bonnie chuckled lightly as she turned up the music and bobbed her head to it. Staring out at the night sky, she grinned seeing how the light pollution started to fade to allow mother nature to truly shine. She grinned seeing as they pulled up to a private beach front. She shook her head realizing she had not dressed appropriately and neither did he as he came around to open her door for her. Pulling her heels off before she hit the soft sand, she held her shoes in one and Klaus' took hold of the other as he led her down the cement stair case and onto the beach. It was a beautiful night with a light breeze as they walked down towards the shoreline.

When Klaus had stopped right before the water could reach up to them, she slightly frowned as he stood facing out to the dark ocean. She followed his gaze and grinned seeing the way the night sky reflected over to ocean. Suddenly there was a light glow and Bonnie watched as the glow grew brighter and she gasped. "Mermaids," she squealed in disbelief as the gorgeous half women and half fish swam around like synchronized swimmers but much better as their voices echoed over the waves like enchantments calling out to them to join. 

"Don't step in unless they say, they're vicious territorial creatures," Klaus warned to which she grinned up at him as if accusing him of the same and he could only shrug to agree. 

Bonnie kept watching as one in particular caught her eye that had a fiery lavender about her as if signifying royalty and soon after that same mermaid swam towards them. Immerging from the waters with a lavender glow and instantly her fin shifted into legs with a lovely sheer lavender sarong to wrap around herself. She walked with that air of authority about her as she held what looked like a book in her hands. Coming to stand before Bonnie she gave her a small grin, "Hi Bonnie. My name is Arianna and I am the eldest daughter of Poseidon God of the seas far and wide. It's a honor to finally get a chance to meet you." 

"The honor is all mine," Bonnie beamed as the young woman even had a film of lavender glitter under the moon light about her. 

"I have a gift for you," she said as she stretched out her hands in front of Bonnie to present the book. "This is one of the oldest grimoires of the seas and I want you to have it. This will provide you with more spells and contexts on how to bend the will of anything of or from water." 

Bonnie was speechless and uncertain as Arianna nodded for her to take it. Overwhelmed with such gratitude she pulled Arianna in for a big embrace. Feeling how stiff she was in the hug, Bonnie held her tighter, "Thank you Arianna for such a beautiful gift. I will cherish it and study it out for the rest of my life." 

Arianna couldn't remember the last time she had practiced such a humanly reaction as she slowly moved her arms to hold the young woman. Inhaling the soft fragrance, she prayed that the Gods would be kind to this young woman who was about to embark on one of the hardest missions of taking on Klaus Mikealson. Pulling out of Bonnie's grasp, Arianna stood with a hard look at Klaus who stood intrigued. He was an evil asshole for sure and if Bonnie was smart she would use the grimoire to whip him into shape Arianna thought. Turning her attention back to the most powerful witch to ever walk in this life time, she felt her heart ache just a little. "Be brave and don't ever forget who you are Bonnie Bennett." 

"Never Arianna," Bonnie grinned gratefully as she watched Arianna turn to return back into the waters. Hugging the book close, she watched as the mermaids and Arianna swam away into the distance. Gazing down at the book in her hands, she looked over at Klaus and smiled. "I can't believe I met a mermaid." 

"I can't believe she let you call her Arianna," he spoke in disbelief, knowing that when he had first met her she caused him great bodily harm when he had forgotten to call her Princess Arianna. 

"I want to read this right away," she breathed as she looked down at the book that was covered in seaweed, fish scales, and shells of the ocean. 

Klaus nodded as he led her away from the waters and towards the little camp fire picnic set up. Watching as she swished her index finger and the camp fire was sudden full ablaze. Grinning at her magic, he sat next to her on the blanket as she gazed over the ancient book in her hands. Allowing her the moment to take in something so great, he reached for the guitar and began to strum it softly as he stared out at the ocean. He only had requested that Princess Arianna have some of her mermaids to do a small light show for Bonnie, but when she had immerged and presented a grimoire it left him speechless. Staring out at the dark ocean, he thought about how he knew Bonnie was great. He just wasn't sure of how great she was to have the Princess herself present such a valuable possession and allow Bonnie to call her solely by her first name. Glancing over to Bonnie who had opened the book, he couldn't help but grin seeing the green of her eyes glow with light. He preferred the glow of her eyes rather than the glow of the mermaids any day he thought as he nodded for her to keep reading as he strummed his guitar blissfully. 

Bonnie was impressed that Klaus had packed them a picnic lunch that he proudly boasted about making himself. Eating such a refreshing salad and delicious croissant sandwiches she smiled as he continue to carelessly strum his guitar. Finding herself coddling the grimoire that Arianna had gifted her, she laid down on the blanket to stare at the countless stars that twinkled above them. "It's so beautiful out here," she breathed as Klaus had set the guitar down to lay next to her. 

Looking at the young woman that lay next to him, he couldn't help to agree, "It is love. It's very beautiful for sure." Bonnie turned to meet his hazel eyes that held adoration for her and she couldn't help but bite the corner of her lip as her stomach did flips. Taking her hand in his, he raised her hand to brush his lips over her knuckles as he stared even deeper into the depths of her soul. "Bonnie I would've done something a little more fancy, but something told me that material things don't really impress you. I mean with the exception of an ancient grimoire..."

"And a beautiful mermaid Arianna," Bonnie added with a bright smile. 

Klaus matched her smile as he chuckled, "And Princess Arianna...but I hope you know that I do deeply care for you even if it was by mistake." 

Bonnie coughed a laugh at him hinting towards her marks, "Asshole!" 

"I know, but I want to promise you that I want to be only your asshole love," he said with a knowing grin that had her teasing him as she rolled her eyes. He laughed as he squeezed her hand lovingly, "Will you take responsibility of this asshole right here right now?" 

Bonnie felt as though she was melting into a puddle as she shifted to hover over him and he placed his hands onto her small waist to hold her in place. Staring down at this mess of a man, she felt something deep down in her core that ached for him. It was such an odd feeling that was for him and only him as she descended down to capture his lips to her own. "I've always wanted to have sex on the beach," she breathed against his lips before she sat up on his abdomen. Grinning as she liked how the flames flickered in his hazel eyes that stayed focused on her, she felt so powerful as she realized that she was in a dress. 

Taking the hint, Klaus sat up with her straddling his lap and reached around as he unzipped her dress. Seeing her lift her hips, he hastily took it off to reveal her matching black bra and thong. It was sexy as hell as he leaned forward to suck on his healing vampire bite he had given her. Groaning as he had to pull away to take off his shirt, he liked the way she was clawing at his arms and back. Growing impatient to have her flesh on flesh with him, he ripped off of her bra and tore off his pants causing her to chuckle. But that chuckle soon turned to a soft pant and moan as he enveloped her right areola. Suckling it like a starved babe for milk, he bit into the hardening numb as she began to rock against his building bulge. His hands ghosted around her body and soon enough caught hold of her soaking panties and ripped them to shreds along with his boxers. 

"We're practically going to be walking around naked if you keep ripping up our clothes," as he tore off his boxers to feel her against him. 

Moaning as her wetting folds grinded against his hardening prick, he didn't give two fucks really, "You know I'm fucking rich right? I have all the money in the world to buy us both whatever clothing we need." 

It was true, Bonnie had thought knowing as an original vampire he had the time to acquire such riches. "I don't care about your money," she breathed as she hissed when he purposely kept avoiding her wanting hole. 

"Then what do you want," he growled as he brushed his hand against the mating mark between her thighs and noticed how much more she leaked for him. 

"God," she breathed as she looked up at the twinkling stars. 

Klaus chuckled as he held her by the hips, "You want to be worshiped by a God?" 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, as she glared at him from stopping such delicious friction between their moistening bodies. Digging her nails into his shoulder with one hand, she had him hissing for such a smart remark and the other hand took hold of his hard penis and guided it into where it needed to be. Gasping as she sank down onto his heavenly dick, she felt her thighs shake as her pussy quivered from slowly swallowing him whole. 

"Fuck," he groaned as his wrapped his arms around her midsection. Pressing his face into her chevage, he stilled himself to let her accommodate to his girthy size and length. Hugging her close to him, he practiced as much restraint he could sum up until she finally was fully seated against his pelvis. She was taking him like a champ as he looked into her fiery emerald eyes that glistened under the moonlight as she nodded. Taking her answer with gusto, he took her other breast into his mouth to suck on her nipple as he began to thrust in and out of her. 

Bonnie steadied herself on Klaus' shoulders as she rode him with just as much force. She was wanting and needing him just as much as he was wanting and needing her. It had felt like they had gone forever without each other when in reality it had only been two days. But that was beside the point as he spun her around and bounced her in his lap as he held her against him. Loving how she shamelessly fingered at her clit while he massaged her boobs, he knew she handle him and could take all of him without any restraint. Pushing her onto all four with him still buried deep inside her velvety walls he drove into her quick and hard. Slapping skin against sweaty skin as Bonnie gripped onto the sandy ground below. Soon they were rolling off the blanket and sloppily making out. Seeing the way her eyes flickered with mischief he knew she was ready to take things to the next level. Letting her sweaty back fall into the sand, his knot started to form as he hovered over her. God she was heaven sent, he thought as he powered into her. Hearing her grunt as she felt his knot rimming into her, he smashed his lips against her luscious ones and eased himself into her. When his knot finally took, he continue to drive into her until she breathed a needy plea. A plea to give himself over to her, which he did as his hips stuttered and he emptied his hot seed deep into her pulsing walls. Groaning as he continue to slowly grind into her as he rode out their tidal wave, he heaved as he took her by the waist and pulled her over him to deepen their connected hips as he laid on his back. He could tolerate her petite body against his own and in fact he liked this position very much as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them panting and sweating as they were coming down from the best high of the day. It was better than the blood shed high he got earlier today. It was better than a lot of things as he stared up and saw a shooting star. Childishly he wished that this young woman in his arms would be his not just in this life but forever.

Seeing how his chest moved up and down, she grinned imagining what his heart beat sounded like. Biting the corner of her lip as she turned to see him basking in the beauty of mother nature, she smiled down at him. "Thanks for such an amazing date."

"Our date is far from over love," he chuckled as he bent forward to take her addictive lips to his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Oh man it's a little fluffy fluff between Bonnie and Klaus but I just couldn't help it lol. And the smut at the end really came out of nowhere I swear I was just writing and it just happened haha. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed it even though Klaus is still a bit much. But thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos. Happy Thanksgiving week! Hope y'all have a great day/night! Until the next one...


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Arianna was disgusted with the waters of California. It was one of the dirtiest waters in the ocean thanks to the pathetic humans who cared for no one but themselves. Swimming further into the deep, she ignored the curious glances that were sent her way from her inferior counterparts that flanked her. Holding her head high, she didn't have to answer to any of them and no one dared to as they swam with vigor to get out of such polluted waters. Though they didn't understand it, she knew exactly what she was doing or what she had set into motion as she thought about the young witch Bonnie Bennett. She had given a key to Bonnie to unlock the door to opening up the daunting task of achieving the impossible with Klaus Mikaelson as her vision had her flicking her fin faster to push her further into the deep. 

_The world echoed in an odd silence as she held her breath and stood at the blackened tree that appeared to be burnt to the crisp. There was nothing living about it with no leaves and twisted limbs going every which way. Intrigued by the tree, she reached out to touch it...water...pain...screams...darkness...and more pain..._

Bonnie gasped as if she had been holding her breath as she shot up, she coughed as if trying to choke out the water that was in her lungs to see nothing. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she noticed the book that she had been laying by as the night before flashed in her mind. Gazing out towards the ocean, she quietly sat taking in the waves that crashed upon the shore. The water was washing up higher, almost reaching down to her feet but barely missing and retreating back. Stretching as she pulled the blanket she had been laying onto her nude body, she thought about what had transpired to her awaking to such a breath taking early morning. Grinning to herself as she noticed the man that was walking along the shoreline, she felt her chest tighten as her thoughts shifted gears as she thought back to the burial of the LA supernatural council.

_"I'll convince him to take me on a vacation somewhere," Bonnie suggested._

_"Why not New Orleans," Billy countered. "Rumor has it that he has roots established there."_

_Bonnie tensed at the thought of Klaus' siblings. It was best to deal with the Originals at best individually, but collectively...that would make things far more difficult than it already was. "Are you trying to lead me into a trap? Why would I go where Klaus has established roots?"_

_"Because that's where he will least expect you to want to go and because we have connections there," Billy said vaguely._

_Bonnie gazed about the group as she was uncertain to take the path that was being placed before her, "And who might this connection be?"_

_"It'll be revealed to you as soon as you make the pact with us," Billy said confidently as the others eyed him unsure about what he was asking of her._

_Bonnie wasn't so sure about the shady and uncertain plan Billy was suggesting as she glared at the man and watched as he gasped for air. Cutting off his air way with just a glance, she stayed focused on him to see him levitate in the air. Seeing his eyes bulge, she ignored the fear stricken super naturals and stood by Billy who stared at her in disbelief. "Why would I make such a pact? Remember that my help is tethered to a friend that is no longer here, not to or anyone else here. So if I say I'm helping you I'm helping you on my terms got it?" Blinking her eyes to let him fall and choke out a breath of fresh air, she turned to look at everyone else. "I will follow through with making him take me to New Orleans, but the only pact I can make is to myself and myself only."_

Pulling the blanket snug against her skin, she couldn't help the small grin that tugged on her lips as the sun began to rise. It was kind of romantic with how the sun casted a glow about Klaus as he made his way over to her like he had just strolled out of a dream. But she wasn't stupid, dreams could turn into a nightmare in a moment's notice especially when it came to Klaus. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" 

The mischief that glimmered in his eyes made her roll her eyes as she yawned, "How is it that my clothes always end up in shreds and you still have something to wear?"

He grinned as he knelt before her in his dark jeans, "I like you best in your naked glory." 

She sighed as she looked past him to watch the sunrise. It was breath taking to say the least as her eyes fell back on the man that knelt in front of her. Klaus' eyes had a full warm glow like she had never seen. It was his eyes that really took her breath away as she clutched the blanket closer to herself to prevent her from pursuing her want for him. Tearing her gaze from his, she pushed herself up onto her feet. Her legs were a little shaky, but Klaus was instantly at her side and comfortably placing a hand at the small of her back. Glancing up at him, she gave him a small smile as he walked her back to the car. Once inside, he flashed back to the beach to retrieve their belongings and was quickly tossing the items into the back seat as they drove off. 

Bonnie felt like she was on cloud nine as Klaus sped down the empty roads with ease. Sticking her hand out, she liked the way the wind brushed against her skin. It felt like she was flying. Gazing over to the man who took her hand in his, she didn't know what to make of it as she felt butterflies in her stomach when her hand sat comfortably against his. Pulling her hand back in, she subconsciously brushed against the vampire bite and then moved her hand down to her wolf bite. Hissing at how sensitive her wolf bite was, automatically she tingled between her legs, she could tell that he could sense her need for him as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Already wanting more?" Bonnie didn't say a word as she kept her eyes looking out the window. She refused to tell him the obvious as she refused to fully believe what her body wanted with it being marked up. "Don't worry love, I'll take good care of you." Shivering at the dirty thoughts that filled her mind, she tried to push out the double meaning her heart wanted to interpret as something more. But she knew better, no matter how good of a fuck he was, he was and will always be Klaus Mikealson she told herself.

Bonnie gasped as she trembled and arched her back into him. Ghosting her nails up his arms and into his curly hair, she yanked onto a bundle of his hair to get him to dislodge his fangs from her collar bone. Grunting as she pushed herself off of him, she fumbled onto the bed and faced away from him. Curling up in all her naked glory as he had said earlier, she tried to catch her breath. It's just sex, mind blowing sex, she told herself. Feeling the bed dip behind her, she knew he was going to test the boundaries and let his wolf side have some fun, but she just couldn't as she pushed herself up and out of bed. She didn't need the emotional affects that his wolf side would bring out in her. It made things a little more complicated than they already were as her eyes looked to the grimoire gifted by Arianna that sat on the table. Drawn to it, she moved to the table before Klaus could get comfortable and attempt to cuddle her from behind. Opening the ancient book that smelt like sea salt and fish, she gazed at the text that looked like nothing more than faded chicken scratches to her. Stiffening as Klaus walked over and gazed down at the book, he grinned recognizing the language in it. "It really is an old book. I haven't seen Aramaic written so eloquently in such a long time." 

"You can read this," Bonnie breathed as she eyed the naked man who was brushing his fingers along the text like it was a priceless piece of art. 

He nodded as he knelt down to take a better look and grinned, "But it's very worn after weathering how many life times." 

"Will you teach me how to read and understand the Aramaic language," she asked through pleading eyes. "I'll do whatever you want." 

"Whatever I want," his eyes were torn away from the artifact in Bonnie's hands to see the emerald eyed beauty staring at him with pleading eyes. 

"Please," she said without hesitation. 

Klaus brushed a hand onto her bare upper thigh to barely miss her wolf mark and liked how she stiffened. His body really wanted more of her like a damn addict, but he had to hold back on his physical wants just for a little while. "How about you join me on a trip?" 

"What kind of trip," she asked curiously as she was very aware of his hand that was ghosting her thigh. 

He chuckle as he placed his palm onto her wolf bite to see her hips automatically jolt forward for more of his touch. "A trip with no expectations," he said vaguely. "I need to go to New Orleans..." Bonnie's ears perked up as Klaus shared a little more about his plan of going. "There are some things I need to attend to love." 

"Sounds very vague," she chuckled the obvious. "A trip with no expectations huh? Will I be running into someone I may know," she had to ask. 

He shrugged as he tried to be nonchalant, "Rebekah and Kol." 

"Kol? Is he still hot," she asked remembering how he had tried to flirt with her back at Mystic Falls. 

Klaus growled as he turned to move away, "Why would you ask me that kind of question love? Are you trying to get me to drive a stake through my little brother's heart?" 

"Klaus," she huffed but didn't think it was a bad idea. "Is that really how you solve problems in your family?" 

"It's the best solution to everything," he shrugged as he walked back to the bed. "Now enough of little Kol and come get a little more from big daddy Klaus."

She made a teasing face as if she was disgusted by what he referred himself to her, "You are not my daddy, Klaus." She couldn't really call him little, because that was far from the truth as she closed the book. "You don't have to convince me with sex to get me to go to New Orleans with you. I'll go. Just know that if your siblings try to cause me any harm I swear I will drive the stake into their hearts myself." 

Walking towards the bathroom, she ignored the temptation lying in the bed to prove her point. "Feisty love, feisty indeed," he teased as he watched her juicy ass jiggle before disappearing into the bathroom. Grinning to himself he was grateful that he didn't have to breech the topic of having a daughter just yet. He wasn't so sure he could handle the rejection from Bonnie, but more so the rejection of her not being able to accept Hope. Hope was his daughter and the center of his world, even though he wasn't showing it with how much time he had spent away from her. The longing to hear her voice had him dialing Rebekah's phone that was quickly picked up. "Let me hear her voice," Klaus said flatly as he couldn't hear what was happening in the bathroom. Slightly frowning that the silencing spell was still casted over the bathroom, he figured he'd tell her to retract it sometime. 

"She's asleep," Rebekah sounded somewhat frustrated as she moved to place the phone next to the small sleeping child's ear. Klaus smiled to himself hearing his daughter's softly inhaling and exhaling. Now if the phone was a little closer, he thought of how he could hear her tiny heart beat. "Are you on your way back yet," she asked. 

"I'm getting my jet fueled as we speak," he said knowing damn well he hadn't made any calls just yet. 

"Hurry up Klaus, if these little shits hurt Marcel I swear to God..." 

"Now now sister, when have I let you down?" 

Rebekah inwardly groaned, plenty of times. "Just hurry." 

When the line went dead, he sighed knowing it wasn't fair of him to ask so much of her. He knew he had let her along with her siblings down a lot of times that he knew he didn't deserve their love or affection. Which as he saw it, Rebekah wasn't watching his child out of either of those, rather out of fear. Gazing at the fearless woman who stepped out with a fluffy white robe on, now she was the opposite of what he encountered. Now she didn't have love or affection for him, but she also didn't fear him. "Did you really fuel your jet," Bonnie asked with a knowing grin. 

He shrugged as he dialed a number, "I was going to do it now." 

"Uh-huh," Bonnie nodded as she took a seat. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back and watched as Klaus made a few calls. She was startled awake as she was lifted into Klaus' arms. Unsure of what was happening, she let out a sigh of relief as her body touched down on the bed. Landing on the firm mattress, she gave Klaus a grateful smile as he moved the covers over her as she fell back asleep. 

Bonnie had never ridden in a private jet, but it was pretty sweet she thought as she was given a champagne glass. Klaus waved off the flight attendant and told her to leave the bottle and telling her to close the door behind her to leave the pair alone. Bonnie eyed Klaus suspiciously as he held a serious face. "What's the matter," she asked.

"I should tell you, there's more than just Rebekah and Kol in New Orleans that you know," he breathed. "The Mystic Falls gang are there causing hell or attempting to." 

She felt her insides starting to get all twisted up into knots as she tried to keep calm. She had not seen her supposed friends since she left Mystic Falls, "Okay, what do they want?"

"They have a personal vendetta against me," he said, unsure if he should explain in detail to her that he had killed one of her friends. It had not occurred to him until this moment that his past actions could result badly in his newly developed relationship with the young woman who sat in front of him. "You can either lie low until the coast is clear or you can come as my welcomed guest. I don't have any preference to either or. It's your choice love." 

Bonnie gazed out the window as the plane took off, it was too late to really jump ship now, she thought. Drinking up her champagne, she placed the glass onto the holder and shrugged. She knew that after leaving Mystic Falls behind things most likely escalated between Klaus and the Mystic Falls gang. After all they had almost killed him and knowing Klaus he wasn't going to let that go lightly. Which meant that he should also be upset with her. She brushed aside the thought with the marks she bore. Maybe it was her punishment from him for being the main one to almost over power him. Now her life was tethered to his and there was no way out. At least no way out for now. "It is my choice," she said in a matter of fact tone as she settled into her seat and closed her eyes. 

Klaus' interest piqued at the young woman who had quickly fallen asleep. Why she was always falling asleep around him, he didn't know. He thought he was quite entertaining, but that was his own personal opinion. His gaze fell upon the vampire mark on her collar bone and lightly let his tongue brush onto his fangs that wanted to protrude out and sink into her flesh. But his wolf forbade such a thing as it caused an inner self battle among his opposing sides. Rolling his eyes at how this young woman had caused such grief and turmoil within him, he gazed out the window and watched as the plane passed through the clouds. 

_The odd silence, she had heard that sound before but she couldn't place when and where as her eyes fell upon the blackened tree. She had been there before, she told herself as she felt light headed from holding her breath. Refusing to touch the tree this time, she wondered why she was having this dream again._

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as the air plane shook a little as they began to descend down. As she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, she was met by the hazel eyes that was staring at her curiously as if he had been staring at her for quite a while like that. Yawning as she stretched, she rolled her eyes as he didn't shy away from being caught staring at her, "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?" 

A grin tugged at his lips from her cheeky comment. A comment that he thought wasn't too bad of an idea. Maybe he would take a picture of her, but not in the way that she was referring to. Gazing at the complex beauty that slept so peacefully in front of him, he was intrigued that she wasn't afraid to fall asleep around him. She felt like she could let her guard down with him which made his wolf delighted. But his vampire side didn't know how to handle not being feared. He was always feared and with such a dilemma that his wolf and vampire sides found themselves in, he thought that one day he'd have to convince her of letting him paint a portrait of her. "Have you decided on what you would like to do," he asked as the plane touched down on the ground. 

"No," she honestly breathed. "But I'll figure it out once we part ways." 

"Part ways? Do you know your way around New Orleans," he wondered. 

She shrugged, "No." 

Klaus' wolf felt anxious about letting her go out on her own. What if someone found out that she was marked by him? Even if he did rule New Orleans that didn't mean he didn't have enemies awaiting to take their chance to over throw him. Even his vampire side warned him and felt anxious knowing that if something were to happen to Bonnie he would paint the whole city red with blood. "I don't mind being your guide love," he suggested in a nonchalant way as if he wasn't worried. 

"I like self guided tours better, but thank you," she said as the captain called over the intercom to let them know it was safe to take their leave. Standing to her feet, she gave him a small grin as she tried to walk past him to have her hand caught by his. 

Gazing down at him, she watched as he shifted his gaze up at her with pleading eyes, "Be careful love. Just because I own New Orleans doesn't mean they won't try to use you against me." 

"I will be and I won't say anything about us," she said not fully understanding what the us entailed as she moved her hand away to walk out the plane. Smiling to herself as she made her way towards the airport with her bags in hand, she was excited to be in a new place even if it reeked with trouble for herself. 

Klaus let out a disapproving sigh as he watched the young woman walk away from him. His wolf wanted to go after her and whisk her away in his arms romantically, while his vampire wanted to roughly take hold of her and throw her over his shoulder to kidnap her against her will. Both options didn't appease his thoughts, as he waited a moment longer to watch her disappear into the airport. Nodding at the chauffer that awaited him, he slid into his limo and set his mind on taking out the nuisances that brought him back before he could fully finish the business he had set out to take care of in LA. 

Bonnie sent a text to Billy that she had got Klaus out of LA as promised. Within seconds she received a text message of a location. "The French Quarters," Bonnie breathed as she waved down a taxi. 

_Thank you Bonnie. We appreciate you following through with your word. Please find your way to the French Quarters and you'll be contacted there._

Jumping into the taxi, she quickly googled the location. "Where to ma'am," the driver asked. 

"The closest hotel outside of the French Quarters," Bonnie said vaguely as she tried to better grasp the location that seemed to be the oldest neighborhood in the city of New Orleans and even used to be the heart of it all. Taking it in, she knew what that meant. It meant that the French Quarter was central city for super naturals for sure. Tucking her phone into her pocket, she gazed out the window as she tried to take in the scenery.

Klaus wasn't the slightest surprised to find Elijah in New Orleans, of course Rebekah called all hands on deck. But that brought the possibility of Elijah bringing Elena which could possibly complicate things further with Bonnie. He knew that he had already killed one of Bonnie's friends, but her best friend? He was hesitant to make any rash decisions towards Elena for Bonnie's sake. For Bonnie his wolf reminded him. He would think twice before he intervened or else his vampire killer instincts would quickly take charge and kill. Killing yet another person that was close to Bonnie made his wolf scold him. It would be another hurdle he would have to overcome to face his mate. A mate that his wolf had him questioning if he was worthy of having. Pushing his insecurities aside, he huffed in annoyance at how he was considering things for the concern of someone other than himself. His mistake of letting his guard down around Bonnie Bennett made him think this was probably her way of inadvertently getting back at him for not being able to kill him. Staying in the shadows as he walked away from watching his siblings interact, he made his way to seek out the idiots of Mystic Falls. 

Bonnie grinned as she checked herself into a decent hotel that luckily served breakfast. Tossing her bags to the side, she made her way to the bed and flopped down onto it. Groaning as she was relieved to be up and off her feet, she snuggled further into the pillow and decided to take a little nap before she started up anything. Whoever was at the French Quarters had to wait, she really hadn't had much time to rest around Klaus and she could feel it through all the soreness her body screamed at her. "Just a little nap and I'll be back to taking on the world again," she told herself as she closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Back at it again with another update for y'all. I'm gonna be honest with y'all, I didn't watch the Originals so my knowledge/storyline of New Orleans will be a bit different than the show. I mean I have looked up a little into the setting, but I just hope y'all just go with it lol. Anyway thanks for reading, commenting, and the kudos! Until the next update, hope y'all have a good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Masturbation at the beginning of the chapter.

Bonnie awoke to the arousal of her dreams. She had dreamt of Klaus taking her over and over again against every piece of furniture in the hotel room back in LA. Trembling at the ache that was building in between her thighs, she looked at the time and realized it was three in the morning. "Great, the devil's time," she breathed sarcastically. She couldn't believe that her nap had turned into her resting into the next day. Brushing the stray hairs from her face, she was amazed at how her phone instantly lit up with Klaus' number. Ignoring his call, she rolled over as she stared into the darkness hoping to fall back asleep. She knew she needed all the sleep she could get, but her body and her mind had other plans as more of her dream flashed in her mind.

Feeling his rough hands fondle her ass as he easily lifted her up and onto his thick and long penis had her biting the corner of her lip. "Fuck," she breathed hearing her phone continue to softly vibrate and she imagined the delicious vibrations that would come from rocking her hips against Klaus as she rid him shamelessly. Ignoring another call from him, she told herself to stay strong. But her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as she began to ghost her finger tips up and down on her torso before sliding underneath her shirt to cup her breasts. Indulging in the thought that they were Klaus' hands, she rolled her eyes as her phone started to vibrate again. An idea came to mind as she reached for her phone and tucked the into her booty shorts to sit snuggly on the front of her panties. Feeling the vibrations of the phone, she hissed as she rolled her hips up as if imagining the soft vibrations of her phone as Klaus' gently grinding down on her all the while as she tweaked her hardening nipples. 

Klaus growled as he dialed Bonnie's phone again. He was unbelievably hard for her and yet she had the audacity to ignore his calls. He had attempted to rub it out on his own like a little teenage boy, but when his stubborn penis only hardened further he was reaching for his phone to call her. After his fifth attempt, he had finally gave in and crushed the phone into bits before tossing it towards his wall. Growling as he had a fist full of the sheets, he was slick with a sheen of sweat and desperately needing Bonnie. Now he knew he could very well call one of his late night friends that would be more than willing to service him, but his wolf forbade it and in all honesty he knew that Bonnie would be the only one to fulfill his need. 

_"Klaus,"_ he heard her voice softly whisper and the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Gazing about his room, he couldn't sense her anywhere and he thought his mind was starting to play tricks on him. _"Klaus,"_ Bonnie's voice softly moaned as clear as day. He didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't question it as a projectile figure of Bonnie laid out onto the bed next to him. He watched intently as her hands were under her shirt obviously twisting her nipples all the while sensually rolling her hips up into the air as if to meet some invisible thrusts. Seeing her run her tongue along her luscious lips as she shamelessly called out his name like a mantra, he found his hands taking the precum from his tip and rolling it around the head as his eyes stayed glued on her. Seeing how, one of her hands stayed massaging her breast the other hand closest to him drifted down into her short shorts. Grinning devilishly as she pulled out her cell phone and tossed it to the side, he couldn't help but think of how naughty she was and how he was to blame for her short lived pleasure from his continual phone calls. Lubricating the base of his cock as he continue to leak more, he loved the way his name spilled from her lips like a deadly sin. A sin that he was gladly enveloped in as she kicked off her booty shorts to reveal the lovely wet spot. Turning to his side to fully give her his attention, he let his tongue flitter out over his lips wanting to taste her juices. Giving himself longing strokes as he watched what she would do next, his hips jutted into his hand when she gripped on the waist line of her panties and pulled them up to give herself a slight wedgy. Hearing her give a soft grunt as she rolled her hips and soaked her panties further into her moistening folds, he quickened his pace. _"Fuck Klaus,"_ her voice said in a needy tone as she pushed her panties aside and dipped her fingers into herself. Giving a soft gasp as her back slightly arched, he grunted wishing that it was his prick rather than her fingers feeling in between her folds. Shifting on the bed so that he was kneeling at her projectile, his wolf was panting as he watched her stick three fingers into herself. Slowly pumping them at first, she spread her legs out further to allow her fingers to insert further. Seeing how her hips moved in a fluid motion with her fingers, his fangs were elongating as he found both hands taking hold of himself as he pumped into his hands as if wanting to feel the velvety ridges of her walls that only she could touch currently. Dirty moans fell from her lips as her other hand came down to join the party and rub her ballooning clit, all the while driving her fingers deep. Bucking his hips faster into his hands, he was panting like a dog in heat chasing after his high. _"Klaus cum with me,"_ Bonnie's emerald eyes landed on his very own as if knowing exactly what he was doing. Closing his palms tighter on his junk, he bucked his hips a few more times until he was spewing out and spurting onto the projectile of Bonnie who lay with a smug look. Stuttering his hips as more cum dribbled out, he swore as he stared intensely at the young woman. _"Now let me sleep,"_ she chuckled lightly as she winked at him before fading out leaving him kneeling at his now soiled sheets. 

Bonnie felt more alive and chipper the next morning. She had never thought to use magic while having sex and after her early morning experience with Klaus, she found herself thinking of other ways she could incorporate it into their sex life. She figured it would level the playing field as he had been using both his vampire and wolf sides. Shaking her head that was becoming more and more perverted, she tried to clear her mind. She moved to lay flat on her back as she started to chant the words of a powerful glamour spell. Closing her eyes to be fully focused and in tuned with the magic flowing through her body, she moved her palms to hover over her two marks. One hand over the collar bone and the other towards her thigh, she made it so that the marks were only visible for herself and Klaus. No one had to know outside of them, it wasn't their business she told herself.

Completing the spell her eyes shot open as she sensed a super natural presence nearing her hotel room with great vigor. Hopping out of bed, she stood bare foot as she calmly awaited the storm blowing her way. Not letting this person have the upper hand on her, she burst through the door as she extended her palms out to slam the glaring man into the hallway wall. Seeing the veins bulging out with long fangs ready to bite, she looked at the dark chocolate bald man curiously. He had a glimpse of surprise cross his darkened eyes before he continue to glare at her. "Who are you," he said through gritted teeth as he tried to fight the invisible force that kept him bound against the wall. 

Feeling the hairs of her neck stand, she was quick to dodge the new comer that tried to swipe at her before moving one of her palms to slam the second imposter right next to the other man. Coughing a laugh, she rolled her eyes at the smug look on the Original's face. "Kol? I heard you were here," she said lightly. 

Kol chuckled as he stared at the emerald eyed beauty, "Bonnie Bennett, long time no see. Is that why you're here? You were looking for me?" 

"Don't flatter yourself, I came here for other reasons," she shrugged. 

The first offender growled as he kept glaring at her, "Whatever your reasons, use of magic without permission is forbidden in New Orleans!" 

Bonnie kept her gaze on Kol a moment longer as she then turned to the unknown man. Keeping her focus on him, she moved to walk closer as she slowly closed her hand into a balled fist. The man groaned and screamed out. It was as if she was shattering his bones into millions of shards while twisting his muscles into horrible knots. It was one of the most excruciating pain-filled spells he had ever experienced and yet she didn't even mutter a word. Hearing him shriek out, Bonnie flicked her wrist and snapped the angry vampire's neck. "That was brutal," Kol darkly chuckled as he watched Marcel's body crumble onto the ground. 

"Do tell your friend when he wakes I was only doing us both a favor by killing him temporarily," she said flatly as she gazed back at Kol and released him from being invisibly held in place.

Kol nodded his head as he grinned at Bonnie, "But what he's saying is true, just so you know. The friend on the ground's name is Marcel. He used to be the king of New Orleans until Klaus decided to return to take it out of his hands. Under his rule, he kept vampires at the top by forbidding witches to do magic and banning werewolves from ever entering the city." 

"He had that much power," Bonnie asked as she moved to crouch down to look at the unconscious vampire. 

"And he's still trying to preserve his legacy even if it is through Klaus," Kol revealed with a nod. "So...then are you here to meet up with the rest of your friends from Mystic Falls. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show or not. It's been a little entertaining, but not as fun as it would've been with you,” he said flashing her a dazzling smile. 

”No, I’m not here for them either. We just happened to be coincidentally in the same place at the same time,” she said truthfully.

Kol’s curiosity increased as he wasn’t so sure he could believe her, “Then if you’re not here for me or for the Mystic Falls hooligans who are you here for?”

Instantly she thought of the man with dirty blond curls and hazel eyes. ”I’m here on a trip with no expectations. Can’t a girl simply be in a place so she could have fun,” she asked even though fun was the furthest thing on her mind.

”Bonnie don’t you know, fun is my middle name. I knew you were here for me,” he said giving her a devilish smile.

Bonnie remembered what Klaus had told her the other day about staking his own brother over her and felt a sense of worry for him. “Kol believe me, we have different definitions of fun.” Moving to place a gentle hand on his cheek, she hoped Klaus wouldn’t be too much of an asshole to Kol when he found out she had run into him. “Will you let Marcel here know that if he tries me again, his next death will be permanent?” Grinning sweetly at him as if she had not said a threat she winked at him and turned to wave as she headed back into the hotel room, “Nice running into you.”

Kol felt the front of his jeans tighten being turned on by the bleached blonde young woman. She was ten times hotter than he had remembered with the way she held herself. It was like she knew this time around she wasn’t one to fuck with, but to Kol that meant that she was the exact person he wanted to see more of. Being released from the hold she had on him, he moved to throw Marcel’s unconscious body over his shoulders. Staring at the hotel room that now held a protective threshold over it, he grinned as he flashed out of the hotel. Tossing Marcel into the back seat, he couldn’t wait to purposely run into Bonnie Bennett again.

Klaus had blind sided Tyler and Stefan as they were on the hunt to recruit a witch that would be willing to help them. Apparently they had thought it wise to split up, to be able to divide and conquer. But it was Klaus who was conquering as he chuckled at the sad attempt of the baby wolf Tyler trying to launch at him. Catching him by the throat in mid air, Stefan was quick to hold his hands up. Klaus knew he was the more reasonable brother between the two Salvatore's. “Klaus let him go,” Stefan said in a low tone as if forgetting that they were once good pals back in the day.

But his demand only had Klaus digging his nails further into Tyler’s neck as he gasped for air. “Isn’t this what you wanted? You wanted to find me and here I am. I'm here to remind you all that I'm unstoppable. You all can never kill me! No matter how much you try, I will always come out on top.”

”Just kill me already,” Tyler muttered as he felt himself getting ready to pass out. 

“Oh I’m not going to kill you yet. I’m going to make sure you suffer first,” Klaus chuckled darkly as he flashed away with Tyler leaving Stefan speechless.

Billy was getting nervous when he hadn't received a confirmation from his connect or Bonnie. Tapping his fingers onto the table, he looked at the group of the newly formed council that he was now the head of. There was no way in hell that he could face Klaus with the super naturals that surrounded him. He knew they would all be slaughtered easily compared to the former council that were much more wiser and stronger. But he wasn't head of the council for no reason. He had convinced many of them to join arms and fight against their common enemy Klaus. Fighting Klaus, he knew he had to come up with more safety plans to fall back on if Bonnie couldn't deliver him more time to organize themselves and wondered how he was going to achieve the impossible. 

Bonnie had found herself outside the city limits of New Orleans. She didn't need more attention on herself as she checked into another hotel room after she had gathered what she could for a summoning spell. Placing the candles into a large circle, she lit them as she moved to find herself in the center. “Grams if you hear me, I need your help...”

Soft whispers filled the room as a gust of wind had the candle flames moving wildly. “Bonnie you’re going to need more than just my words of advice for what mess you’ve found yourself in,” Grams’ voice echoed as she appeared in the circle. “You’ve embarked on a an uncharted path my dear and the ancestors are not pleased by it.”

”I know I messed up, but what can I do to protect myself from him,” she asked with her thoughts on Klaus. “Tell me how to break my bond with him please. There has to be a way,” she begged as she pushed aside the feelings that were telling her otherwise.

"Bonnie I haven't found a loop hole around a mating bond. According to the wolves I've met, they say it's one of the most scared traditions that are unbreakable. Those who have tried to break their bonds have ended up completely breaking themselves both body and soul."

Bonnie was quiet as she reflected on Grams' words of her mating bond, "But there has to be a way. It was a mistake, we're a mistake." Spilling the truth of what was weighing heavy on her mind and heart, she wasn't afraid of the fact that she was bonded to Klaus. It was the fear that for the rest of their lives they would have a forced connection. A connection that she knew Klaus would probably grow weary of and eventually kill her to break the bond. It was unfortunate, but it was the only logical way she could for see herself parting from him. "Then in the mean time, what should I do? How must I survive this?"

“Though the ancestors would rather have you suffer the consequences alone. I cannot stand by and leave you to take on the world alone. My child I know you have a good heart, you've always had a big one. You are constantly giving of yourself because you understand and have experienced such hardships that have left you isolated. Trust yourself Bonnie, you always have a choice in all that you do. So please choose to continue to have a good heart." 

"I will try Grams, for you I will," she said with a small smile. "What other council can you give me?"

“Seek out an old crazy witch by the name of Mama Odie. She lives in the swamps of Louisiana and will be awaiting your arrival. She is an old friend of mine and will give you more details on how to survive New Orleans. Remember what I've said Bonnie trust yourself.”

”I will try to trust myself. Thank you Grams,” Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. No matter how many times she had called for Grams she still got a little emotional seeing her. 

“I know it’s late, but happy belated birthday my child,” Grams gave her a knowing smile. “Remember that I’m with you always even in your darkest hour.”

Sniffling as she brushed a stray tear from her eyes, she wanted to embrace her grandmother badly but knew she only spoke to Grams' ghost. “Thank you Grams,” Bonnie breathed as the flames went out and she was left all alone again.

Klaus flashed into the white Plantation mansion and tossed the unconscious wolf at the feet of his brother Elijah who had been talking by the fire place with his sister Rebekah. “See if that Gilbert girl’s blood works on him. I will make him my bitch along with the rest of the idiots of Mystic Falls.”

”Good to see you too brother,” Elijah said flatly as he moved away from the filthy dog at his feet. “Elena will be more than happy to help Tyler here see the light.”

Klaus huffed in disgust as he glared at his sister, “My daughter?”

“She’s in her room with Hayley and Freya...”

In a blink of an eye, Klaus had his nails digging into the flesh of Rebekah’s neck as he glared down at her, “You called Freya home too?! Are you that afraid of these Mystic Falls fools?! Did you forget that you’re an original?!” 

“Brother there’s no need for your cruelty. I came back on my own because those Mystic Falls fools as you called them have somehow got hold of a white oak stake,” Freya said as she descended down the stairs to join her younger siblings. Reaching out to remove Klaus’ claw like nails, Klaus was already removing his hands from his little sister. 

Kol suddenly flashed into the mansion impressed to find all his siblings gathered in one place. “Am I late to the party?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she watched Marcel follow in slowly as he appeared to be limping in pain. Forgetting her irritated neck, she was quickly by her boyfriend’s side. “What happened? Are you alright?”

”A fucking dumb bitch caught me off guard,” Marcel huffed as he tried to sound strong. 

Kol on the other hand had a small smile on his face as he thought about the emerald eyed beauty, “Just because she bested you doesn’t mean you need to go and call her names.”

”There are rules we live by here,” Marcel growled. 

“Yes you’ve reminded me so many times now. No witch is allowed to use magic without permission. But like I’ve told you she’s above the law. She’s in a league of her own,” Kol said in a dreamy tone. 

Klaus felt his chest tighten as his wolf came to the fore front, “Who are you referring to?”

”You may know her brother, she almost took your life,” Kol said smugly.

”Klaus! Klaus,” Rebekah’s voice echoed in the back of Klaus' mind.

Blinking his eyes, Klaus was confused as he came to find himself above a bloodied and mauled up Marcel. Quickly standing to his feet, he huffed as Marcel’s blood dripped from his hands and mouth. Looking around, his siblings had a look of disdain for his sudden out burst. Attacking Marcel for calling Bonnie a "fucking dumb bitch" was a surprise to himself that both his wolf and vampire side had collaborated on carrying out. Now he stood to face the inevitable glances of his siblings that awaited an explanation. 

“Why Klaus,” Rebekah cried as she held Marcel in her arms. 

“Enlighten him along with anyone else that dares to try and touch or speak ill of Bonnie Bennett will answer to me. She is my worthy opponent and she is mine for the taking,” Klaus said as he turned to take his leave. 

When Klaus had left, Elijah looked to his younger sister with sympathy. “Freya will you please help Marcel and then cast a sleep spell on this mutt,” he said nodding to the unconscious man on the floor. Turning his gaze to his youngest brother he frowned. “Clean this mess up since you took it upon yourself to remind Klaus of his rage.” Making his way towards his hot headed brother’s room, he walked in to see his brother had forgone his shirt and was washing his hands.

”If you’re here to chastise me brother, I am in no mood to hear it,” Klaus called from his bathroom before walking out to see Elijah standing with an expectant look. “What?”

Elijah stood quietly as he looked at his heartless brother, “What are we going to do now that the gang is all here with a lethal weapon no less?”

Klaus couldn’t agree more, the entire Mystic Falls gang was there and so were all his siblings with the exception of those who were on the Other Side. “Take that dog and do as I asked. I need a shower and to see my daughter and then we can talk business,” Klaus dismissed him as he walked to grab some clothing and walked back into the bathroom.   
  


Bonnie felt anxious as she had rented a car to take the two hour drive out to find Mama Odie. Gripping one hand on the wheel with the other dropping down into her lap, subconsciously her hand drifted down to her jean covered wolf bite mark. Running her fingers onto the mark, her phone started to ring and she mindlessly picked up. “Hello?”

”Hi love, how is your self guided tour going,” Klaus breathed into the phone. 

Just hearing his voice had her easing up on the grip of the wheel, “I met Marcel and your hot younger brother Kol.”

”Bonnie,” he said in a low voice as a warning not to test him. He could still sense Kol in the mansion and it would be a small tussle before he would eventually get the one white oak stake he had and plunge it into his heart. 

“Right now I’m currently taking a detour out in to the swamps of Louisiana,” she said easily. 

“Who are you seeing there,” he asked as he sat watching his daughter still fast asleep in her cradle. 

“A family friend,” she replied vaguely but truthfully. 

“Do you need a traveling companion? If you aren’t too far you can turn around and I can join you,” he suggested. 

“No I’ll be fine. You can keep doing whatever you need to do that brought you back to New Orleans,” she said, though she wanted to invite him out. She knew he was too busy and was only offering out pure curtesy. 

Klaus hated how disappointed he felt for not getting the green light to tag along, but he was good at hiding it. “Bonnie I know you can take care of yourself but I must admit our mating bond has me feeling anxious for you. Please be careful love and call me when you’re done with your visit. I want to hear all about it over dinner or something.”

Bonnie smiled at his comment and wondered if he was feeling anxious because of herself. Tucking that curiosity into the back of her mind, it was adding more and more to the list of things to research about their mating bond. ”Klaus Mikealson are you asking me out on another date,” Bonnie teased. 

He grinned to himself, not feeling any embarrassment whatsoever, “Yes Bonnie Bennett. I would like to take you on another date love. Even if your voice does sooth some of my anxiety away, seeing you in person is what I need.”

”Klaus you don’t need me,” she coughed a laugh. 

But it wasn't funny to him in the slightest. Klaus was deeply offended by her words as he gripped his new cell phone tightly. “Bonnie please don’t joke like that with me love,” he said through gritted teeth trying not to sound angry. “We made a mistake and we may not be in love but it doesn’t mean that we don’t need each other. We are mated to one another whether we like it or not.”

She bit the corner of her lower lip that started to quiver. She didn’t know why his words shook her to the core. Blinking away the tears, she tried to stay focused on the road. “Umm...I should go. I’m driving right now, but I’ll call you when I’m on my way back to New Orleans.”

”Alright love, drive safe and I look forward to hearing from you soon,” he said as he hung up. Pressing his lips into a tight line, he sighed deeply. He knew he was coming off too strong, but he didn’t know how else to say it. He knew he needed her and even if she refused to admit to it, something in him told him that she needed him too. Turning his attention back onto Hope, he knelt before her and grinned. “I know I can be pretty intense at times but if life has taught me anything one should be up front about one's feelings to prevent any unnecessary confusion.” Thinking about his mate Bonnie Bennett, he grinned as he bent down to brush his lips onto his daughter's forehead before making his way out to learn more about the swamps of Louisiana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Back at it again with another update for y'all. Yes I'm adding Mama Odie from the Princess and the Frog movie up in here haha. And my dorkie self even googled how far the swamps of Louisiana are to New Orleans to see if it was even reasonable to add her into the story lol. Dang I'm being a little try hard here in having to look up and adding in characters of the Originals show. So like I said, I haven't watched it and will be using those characters however I see fit for this fic. But I must say I'm enjoying writing this semi-dirty fic haha. Hope y'all are enjoying it too. Thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos! Have a blessed day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie slammed on the breaks seeing someone appearing in the middle of the road. "Shit," she hissed as the rental car came to a screeching halt in front of the woman who didn't flinch away. "Are you alright," Bonnie asked as she jumped out of her car and moving around towards the woman. 

With her senses heightened, she was able to see the quick movements from the corner of her eye. Glaring at the woman who turned to stare at her flatly, Bonnie extended her hand out and gave the woman a mental shove as she stumbled back and into the man that was trying to lunge at her. Watching the pair tumble from a hard impact, she was quick to get them raising up into the air. "Wait my name is Kimberly and his name is Adrian," the woman's facial changed to fear. "Please, we mean you no harm!" 

"That sounds like a lie. Your buddy boy Adrian here tried to lunge at me," Bonnie coughed a laugh. 

"Please, we just have a few questions for you," the woman continue to beg. "Who do you work for?"

"Myself," she simply answered as she gave them each a warning look to not try her again. 

"Are you from New Orleans," the woman continue to ask as she went tumbling back down onto the ground when Bonnie had released them. 

Shaking her head, she could smell that they were werewolves, "No I'm from a small town in Virginia. You've probably never heard of it. Mystic Falls." 

Both werewolves paused to look at each other before the woman responded, "We know of that place. Our Alpha hails from that town." 

Bonnie felt her chest tighten as she glanced at the pair putting two and two together. There was only one werewolf she knew from Mystic Falls and she hadn't seen him in years after he had left to seek out his own kind. "Is there any other questions you have for me? I must go, I have things I have to take care of." 

"Have you seen our Alpha? He keeps daily contact with us, but today we haven't received any word from him," the Kimberly woman asked worriedly. 

"No, I haven't," Bonnie said as she turned to take her leave. Pausing before she got into the car, she looked at the pair who were quietly conversing. "Please don't stand out on the road like that again. The next time I will just pummel right through you." Hopping back into the car, she stepped on the gas fairly impressed to find that Tyler had found a place among his kind. 

Klaus sat at one of the small cafes right out side of the French Quarters scrolling through his phone. He had heard about the swamps of Louisiana before, but he couldn't remember why it rang a bell. Engrossed in his scrolling, he ignored the group that was moving his way. He didn't want to be bothered just yet because he felt like he was getting somewhere, but the loud mouth of the group had to say something. "Hey you need some help there learning how to use a phone," Damon called out to him. 

Turning his phone off, he glanced up to see the group that was the bane of his existence along with a witch he had met once before. "Davina Claire if dying is your wish, you've joined the right crowd." 

Before the witch could respond to his smart remarks, Damon was stepping in to continue to be the self pronounced spokes person, "Enough of the chit chat, give us back Elena and Tyler and we'll leave." 

"You give demands with nothing to leverage it," Klaus coughed a laugh. "How about you all get out of my city while you still can before I change my mind, that includes the witch." 

Davina Claire was angered by Klaus' request, "You can't make me, this is my home! I would rather die!" He shrugged as he flashed in front of her and boldly pierced his hand through her chest. Gripping onto her pulsing heart, he gave her a devilish smile as he twisted it and ripped out her bloody heart. Davina Claire on the other hand was trembling in disbelief as she was falling to her knees with her heart tossed before her like it was some play thing. Seeing as she had mere moments left of her life, she tried to glare at the monster that had ruined her, "You will reap what you sow." Crumbling down to her inevitable death, a tear of regret fell from her eyes seeing the group she had stuck her neck out for retreating like cowards. 

Klaus knew that he had made things a little more difficult for himself by killing a prominent witch figure in the community. He could deal with that, but it was the pathetic group that she had chosen to approach him with that gave him great difficulty. They are linked to Bonnie and inadvertently linked to himself. At least for now, he would let them escape until he talked things over with Bonnie. He had to know where she stood with the group and until he was for sure he would wait. Wait until she came back to him from the swamps of Louisiana. 

Elena cried to Elijah begging him to leave Tyler alone as he was strapped onto a chair. Gazing to the blonde young woman who quietly stood and waited, Elena wondered who she was. She looked similar to Rebekah, but appeared far more mature even if she didn't look it. "Tighten his wrists," Freya breathed to Elijah who went to do what she told him to right away. Watching as the two glanced at each other, Elena shivered as Elijah's eyes fell upon her. Shuffling back against the wall, she looked at Elijah with fear in her eyes. "Please, don't make me do this." 

"My sweet darling I would never make you do something that isn't necessary," he lied sweetly to her as he leaned a hand above to hover over her. "Don't be afraid, we will be helping your friend here become stronger. Tyler will become strong enough to match Klaus. I'm giving you a ticket out to being free from the monster of a brother." Moving forward, he pressed his lips to her ear and softly breathed, "And free for us to do as we please." 

Elena bit the corner of her lips as she stared into Elijah's eyes and saw the beginning of their possible forever. "Okay," she reluctantly breathed as she slowly shifted her arm up to him. 

Gently taking her wrist in his hand, he planted a sweet kiss onto the center of her wrist, "This is for us." In an instant Elijah had his fangs protruding out and digging into her flesh as he broke skin and let her blood spill. 

Freya inwardly groaned at the sickened fake display her brother was putting on. It was off putting to say the least as she focused her attention on chanting a spell on the wolf that lay unconscious. Seeing her brother walk the young woman over to Tyler, she began to chant the spell even louder as the blood touched their victim's lips. Seeing Elijah press the woman's wrist against the wolf's mouth, she glared at her brother who in turn started to make out with the young woman like she wasn't there. Closing her eyes, she continue to chant the words that would hopefully succeed in transforming this mutt into something greater than before. Pulling the vile that held Klaus' blood, she glared over at her brother that moved the other woman's hand away from the unconscious wolf's mouth. Opening the vile, she poured Klaus' blood down his throat and continue to chant. 

Bonnie glanced over at the grimoire Arianna had given her, it seemed more weathered than how she had originally had it. Frowning to herself, she wondered how she could possibly care for such a delicate artifact. Keeping her eyes on the prize, she was able to feel a little hopeful when she saw the sign say she was a few miles away from reaching her destination. Now she didn't know exactly where to go because according to google maps the area was very large, but she figured she'd get into the general location and work from there. But her attention was being pulled off the road and suddenly her car was jerking over and into the forest of trees. She shrieked as she couldn't turn the wheel and was now going along for the ride as various tree branches went smacking against the car until she noticed she was going to collide into a tree. Extending her hand out, she slowed time down and with tremendous use of power she was able to steer the car away from the tree and go plummeting into the swap. Jerking forward into her seat belt, she grunted at impact and the air bags ejected out. Groaning as she was smacked in the face by the inflation, she was quick to use her magic to deflate the bag and kick her jammed door open. Stepping out into the muck, she huffed as she reached over to grab her bag and grimoire. Shoving it into her bag, she made her way out of the swampy water and back onto the dry dirt ground. Gazing about, she frowned wondering where the hell she was and how the hell she was going to get the car out of the damn swamp. Holding her hand out towards the car, she huffed feeling like she had to exert a lot of power like she had with the steering of the car. Staying focused, there were crackle and pops that sounded from the car as it started to be raised out of the swamps like it was being lifted by a crane. But it was Bonnie that was shifting her hand down to the ground where the car dropped and crashed onto the ground. Hearing the clanking and squeaking, she knew that wasn't a good sign. 

Bonnie stood a little light headed as she wondered what the hell she was going to do next. Suddenly the draping limbs of the trees started to sway and there was a soft whisper of the wind brushing by. Gazing around she could sense the presence of a witch nearby. Following the sway of the trees she was led towards the swamp where the largest lily pad she had ever seen immersed. Stepping onto the lily pad, it started to float down the swamp with two crocodiles coming to float alongside her as like protective guards almost. Soon she noticed what looked like the mother of all trees standing so tall and large it was like a sky scraper of nature. The tree had a glow about it as she noticed different colored mason jars, mostly clear ones adorning the limbs of the large tree with what looked like floating lights in them. The mother tree was very alluring, but nonetheless she stayed vigilant when she stepped onto the rickety dock the lily pad had stopped at. Turning she nodded a thank you to the escorts that blinked their eyes before disappearing back into the swamp. Moving her attention back to the trees she saw what looked like a carving of a door. Approaching it, it flung open as if telling her to enter. Walking in, she took in the homey entrance that looked like a made up living room. But it was the spiral staircase in the center of it all that caught her eye. Standing at the bottom of the said staircase admiring the craftsmanship of the entire thing being etched from what she assumed to be the center of the tree. Even the railing was masterfully crafted as she headed up the stairs and immersed into a vast area. Walking out into what looked to be a spell casting room. It had a large shelves of books aligning one side and the other side had gizmos and gadgets of all sorts along with mason jars that had many different items she could only make out some as herbs and others she was sure had to be guts of some sort. Coming to a huge black cauldron, she chuckled never seeing one in person. 

“Every old witch has a cauldron,” an old woman that was a little heavy set came waddling out and stood as tall as the cauldron. She looked to be swaddled in off white drapes and even had a head wrap in the same fashion. She also wore a heavy set of gold earrings with large black shades that covered a good portion of her upper face. 

“I’m not sure I can lug something like that around when I’m always on the move.”

”When you settle down get you one. I promise it won’t let you down,” the old woman chuckled as she walked over to the small chairs set up my her book cases. “Please come have a seat Bonnie. Your grandmother told me you’d be dropping by.”

”Thank you Mama Odie,” Bonnie said as she took a seat across from her. 

“Now tell me child. What can I do you for you?”

”Grams told me you could enlighten me on how I can survive New Orleans.”

”You mean, how you can survive Klaus. Is that the real question you seek,” Mama Odie said in a light and knowing tone. “He will be the death of you and you to him. It is the only way to sever your double bond to him.”

”Double bond?”

”Yes child, your magic is quite strong, but to those of us much older we can sense it. He has claimed you not just as a wolf mate but as his vampire mate. Your bloodline is strong enough to bare both markings when most would have either lost their minds and tragically wound up dead. It’s a rare and unbreakable bond that seems to be upholding well for you. And I believe it’s something you’ve always been searching for,” Mama Odie said in a matter of fact tone. 

”Well," Bonnie coughed a laugh. It was probably well in the physical intimacy department, but everything else would be going to shit in the long run, Bonnie thought. "Klaus is someone I’ve always been searching for? How can that be? I almost killed him before, wouldn't I have realized it upon first meeting him? And another thing, it was a drunken mistake and nothing more. Even he can tell you that,” Bonnie huffed as she thought about her phone call with Klaus. She knew she was only telling Mama Odie part of what he said, but she didn’t need to know all of it.

”Bonnie I understand that you both may feel like polar opposites but deep down you are both kindred spirits. You complete him and he completes you,” Mama Odie said reassuringly to Bonnie but also to herself. When her dear friend Sheila had come to her about her granddaughter's predicament she was sure she had to find a way to help the young woman out of the sticky situation that she found herself in. But now after meeting Bonnie she found herself saying other wise. 

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, “What you’re saying doesn’t make sense to me...”

”A lot of things won’t make sense if you refuse to see the truth for what it is. Bonnie to survive New Orleans you’re going to have to accept that Klaus is your other half.”

”He’s not my other half and if I have anything to do with it I will break these bonds,” she growled as she stood on her feet. She hated how she was being reminded of her mistake. Mistakes to her were things you could learn from and eventually erase. She also was a firm believer of choosing your own damn destiny. Klaus was a mistake that she was willing to learn from and eventually have erased so that she can continue on to find her way to whatever destiny she had yet to find. 

Mama Odie was quiet for a moment as she took in the anger that was seething through Bonnie. Bonnie was stubborn like the rest of the line of witches she came from and when one was as stubborn as the Bennett witches, it was hard to tell them the entirety of their situation they found themselves in. Taking a moment to whisper a chant in her mind, she withheld the other part that would for sure break the young witch. In the depths of her mind, she casted a protective glamour spell on Bonnie to reveal the other part of her truth when she was ready for it. She just hoped that Bonnie would come to the realization sooner than later. “I have a younger cousin in New Orleans that can aid you. Her name is Agnes, she’s a bit on the grumpy side. But she’s been like that since the reign of Marcel. She can be your guide as you navigate New Orleans.”

”Thank you,” Bonnie breathed as she stared at the old woman. “Is there anything else I should know,” she asked though she was unsure if she wanted to hear more things that could further complicate things.

"Water," Mama Odie simply said as her eyes looked over to the bag nestled onto Bonnie's lap. "The grimoire you hold needs to be placed into water. Probably sprinkle a little bit of salt too."

"How..." Bonnie was flipping open her bag to pull out the thick book. "Do you know Arianna too?"

If only, Mama Odie thought. "No my child, I've never met someone who has personally interacted with Princess Arianna. And now that you're telling me this, I think Princess Arianna is also banking on your union to Klaus."

Bonnie coughed a laugh in disbelief, "Union? Mama Odie please, we're bonded and nothing else. Don't make it sound more than it is." Though she couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel in her current circumstances, she wasn't going to sit here and listen to false pretenses either. Grudgingly she would take being bonded to Klaus, but she wasn't going to lie to herself about having a union with Klaus. It sounded like they were married or something and marriage to her meant it was a contract of love. A love which she didn't have with Klaus as he had reminded her earlier.

”You may choose your path but all roads eventually lead you to what you’re destined for, which in your case is Klaus," Mama Odie said driving this one out the park. This may be a lot to take in, but Bonnie had to come to know the truth of this sooner than later because lives were at stake. "You will eventually come to know of this yourself even if you are having a hard time accepting it,” Mama Odie smiled. Standing to her feet, she waddled over to the cauldron and waved for items on the shelves to float over into it. “Come my dear there’s no time to waste. Klaus is making a big mess of things.”

”When is he not,” Bonnie huffed as she walked over to stand with Mama Odie. Gazing into the concoction that begun to spin, she still held onto the thought of finding a way out. 

“Bonnie your prayers have already been heard. Just because you don’t like the answer doesn’t mean it isn’t the right one,” Mama Odie said wisely like she was reading her thoughts. Bonnie silenced her mind, not wanting to hear any more of a lecture to her thoughts that consumed her. "Now let's go get you back on the road shall we?"

Bonnie nodded as she gazed over at Mama Odie, though she had not got the answers she sought, they were answers no less. "Thank you Mama Odie."

"No thank you child for your sacrifice," Mama Odie gave her a knowing smile as she nodded for Bonnie to look into the cauldron. 

Bonnie didn't understand what exactly she was sacrificing as she looked into the cauldron and watched as the swampy like mixture swirled. Swirling and swirling until her mind and everything else was began to swirl. The blaring loud horn that startled her focus as she gripped onto the steering wheel, she was quick to swerve back in her lane as she realized she was driving back to New Orleans. It was now dark out as she noticed the two wolves who stood next to the welcome sign to New Orleans. Connecting a gaze with the woman wolf Kimberly, she saw the pleading look for her to find their Alpha. Feeling her chest tighten as she passed the pair, she glanced back at them through her rear view mirror before stepping on the gas.

Klaus didn't like the thought of waiting, who was he kidding? He wasn't a patient man and in fact he knew that was one of his down falls as he found himself getting ready to head out towards the swamps of Louisiana. "Brother where are you off to," Elijah asked as he approached with Freya. 

"It worked," Freya breathed with a hint of amusement. She had started to believe that they were running in circles about building this army of hybrids but now that they had finally made one there was hope in Klaus' crazy plan. "We've made another you." 

"There will never be another me," Klaus said arrogantly.

"Oh brother, we know," Elijah said with a grin. "Should we take him for a test ride? See what kind of damage he can cause for the little Mystic Falls group?" 

Klaus almost gave a grin, if not for his brother's smart remark. "Take me to him. I want see him before we unleash the beast." 

Bonnie was about to pull her phone out to dial Klaus' number to tell him of her arrival back in New Orleans as the traffic came to a slow stop and she was being redirected away from the French Quarters. Frowning to herself as she had parked a ways down, she could see the throngs of people that gathered in the streets. Tossing her bag over her shoulders that held the grimoire, it was far too precious for her to go anywhere without it. Blending in, there was an odd and eerie feeling that filled the air. Not understanding why, she gazed about the people she walked among and noticed that their heads hung low and their eyes were filled with sadness. These weren't just ordinary people either, they were witches and warlocks that filled the streets of the French Quarter. Following the crowd, she stood quietly in the crowd as one witch stepped up on a make shift stage. "We will reap what we sow," the dark skinned woman's voice powered through the streets. "We've lost a great one among us who so bravely stood for what she believed and in turn it costed her her life. Now we will reap what we sow for standing back and watching our kind become cowards as these blood sucking vultures strip us of our dignity and birth right to use and practice magic." 

"What of Marcel? What of Klaus? We can't defeat them even if we try," someone from the crowd shouted out to which many agreed. They had tried to revolt against Marcel and had almost taken over, if not for the curve ball of Klaus and his siblings coming into the picture. 

"Our time has come," the witch continue to say. "I've seen it in the cards. We have a witch in the midst of our presence that is the answer to our prayers," the witch said as she narrowed her gaze on Bonnie who in turn gazed from side to side as all eyes soon fell upon her. "We are blessed to have a Bennett witch with us this very moment," the crowds all whispered as they gawked in disbelief. 

But Bonnie was chuckling nervously as she shook her head, "Oh no, I was just passing through." 

"A Bennett witch never just passes through. You all leave deep impressions that last throughout centuries like our oppressors. It was your ancestors that created them after all," the witch smirked knowingly. 

Bonnie sighed as she didn't like all the attention being placed upon her, "I am not my ancestors. I am just me, so like I've told you before I'm only passing through." 

The witch coughed a laugh as Bonnie turned to start walking away, "Come back Bennett witch, I am the one you seek. I am Agnes. I am the one my cousin of the Louisiana swamps had sent you to find right?" 

"You know Mama Odie," someone breathed in disbelief as they stumbled back. 

Bonnie sighed as she turned back around, "Yes, but I don't like you calling me out to make a spectacle of me. Let's meet in private." 

"Gladly," Agnes slightly nodded as she turned her attention back on the crowd. "My fellow witches and warlocks, let us reap what we sow as we continue to mourn our Davina Claire." Stepping down, she made her way over to Bonnie and could sense the power that radiated off of her. "Please follow me," she said as she walked past Bonnie into an old fortune reading and spell casting shop. Entering the small shop, she could sense the glamour casted upon it among other spells to protect it from other super natural beings as well as humans looking for fun trinkets on vacation. Taking a seat at the table for fortune readings, Agnes pulled out a deck from her sleeves and began to shuffle them. "You sure don't care about timing seeing as you were supposed to be here a day ago. Maybe if you had come like planned, we wouldn't be mourning for one of our own." 

"Are you really blaming me for the choices that someone else made? Let alone you trying to push your agenda on me," Bonnie said calmly though vexed by this woman's accusations. 

Agnes sat quietly, shuffling her cards as she couldn't agree more with what Bonnie said. But that was beside the point, she was a Bennett witch. She was invited into the swamps of Louisiana by her crazy but powerful cousin and come to think of it she could sense the magic casted on the young woman by Mama Odie. It was a powerful glamour protection spell and by the way the young woman held herself, it must have been done without the Bennett witch knowing. "You're right. We each choose our own paths, but I'm wondering why you don't think that you are already a part of my agenda, as you claim it to be. Word on the street has it that you have Marcel all riled up and he's going to try and take it out on us for your mistake." 

"Why not come for me," she asked as she found herself watching Agnes shuffle the cards. 

Agnes grunted a half chuckle, this young woman was about to turn this city upside down without even realizing it, "Because you are untouchable. Klaus wants to handle you personally by himself." Bonnie sat quietly as she thought on Agnes' words. "I know it's because you almost killed him. But with my help and the help of others in New Orleans we can kill Klaus along with his line, which includes Marcel." 

Sighing softly, Bonnie thought of how she was partly right. Yes she had almost killed Klaus but now things were different. Klaus would handle her alright, in a very inappropriate kind of way but she didn't need to know all that. "I will see what I can do, but I can't promise anything..." 

Suddenly their attention was pulled to the ruckus going on in the streets. There were people shouts and running in every which direction. "Please help us, they're attacking us out in the open," a witch rushed in with her small child. 

"Come this way," Agnes was quick to wave them over. "Come hide here," she said as she ushered them to the back.

Soon after more witches and warlocks came filing in to seek refuge. This had Bonnie pushing past them to get out before she was trapped into the small shop. Stepping out on the streets, she calmly looked about and noticed how vampires flashed all around attacking the witches one by one as others ran for their lives. Hearing their cries as they flee, she was confronted by a vampire that had his teeth elongated and his eyes piercing black. Hissing at her, she was quick to glare at him and watch him tumble to the ground as she had given him multiple brain aneurysms. The groan of this vampire suffering alerted other nearby vampires that came rushing over to her. Rolling her eyes, as a female vampire raced over to her she froze her in place and dodged the other vampire that tried to swipe her from behind. Turning to face the man, she noticed the oncoming group and slightly moved her head to the side and there was an instant resounding snap as they all crumbled to the ground from having their necks magically snapped at once.

The next wave that came bull rushing her was stopped by Kol who pierced his hand through the chest of the one lunging at Bonnie. Ripping out the vampire's heart, he shoved the body back into the group who came to a stop instantly recognizing the original vampire. Tossing the heart onto the ground, he spun around and grinned at Bonnie, "Already starting trouble I see." 

Bonnie shrugged with a grin as she could feel the rage of the vampires standing around them, "I was handling it." 

"I know, but I still wanted to help," he said. 

Marcel flashed before the pair, growling as he looked at the young woman who was ruining everything, "What part of no magic without permission isn't allowed don't you understand?!"

"Oh I understand. I understand perfectly that I will not be killed by the likes of you or any of your minions. You hear me," Bonnie found herself saying as the ground rumbled beneath them. 

"Marcel," Rebekah came flashing over to his side. He had just fully healed up from the wounds that Klaus had inflicted on him. She wasn't about to let him injure himself again. "C'mon," Rebekah breathed as she took hold Marcel's hand. Marcel stood staring at Bonnie for a moment longer before he flashed away with Rebekah and the others did the same, leaving Bonnie standing with Kol. 

"Are we having fun yet," Kol asked with a sly wink before flashing away, now leaving Bonnie alone in the streets among the dead and other prying eyes that had watched the whole thing. 

"Bonnie," she heard her name being called.

Subconsciously looking into the direction her name was being called, she looked to see the blue eyed human friend from Mystic Falls. "Matt," she breathed as his other counter parts appeared along side him. 

Klaus chuckled darkly seeing his new hybrid angered and ready to kill. "Klaus," Tyler screamed in the confines of the force field that Freya was struggling to hold about him. "I'm going to kill you!" 

"Kill me," Klaus pointed to himself. "Is that any way to speak to your master?" 

"You're not my master," Tyler barked as sweat dripped from his face. "Now let me out," Tyler demanded feeling the need to be out. 

Klaus glanced over to his sister to let Tyler loose. Uncertain, since Tyler nearly offed Elijah, she reluctantly let the force field down and watched as Tyler went rushing for Klaus. Meanwhile Klaus stood, intrigued as he coolly breathed, "Stop." Tyler found his feet planting in place, which in turn had him stumbling onto the ground before Klaus' feet. "Stand up," Klaus commanded to which Tyler forcefully stood with a glare. "Shut your mouth," Tyler's lips quickly sealed. "Close your eyes, open your eyes, now stop breathing." Klaus smirked as he watched Tyler follow his every command. Walking around Tyler, he couldn't believe after all this time Tyler Lockwood had become his first hybrid. Hearing the way that Tyler struggled to breathe, he came around to face the young man. "I want you to do something for me," he said as he leaned forward. "I want you to kill every last one of your Mystic Falls buddies for me. Can you do that?" Seeing the hesitation in Tyler's eyes as he tried to fight the bond, it was no use in trying to fight it off when he couldn't currently breathe. "Oh you can breathe now," Klaus said nonchalantly as Tyler gasped and coughed as the air filled his lungs again. "Complete your transition by using the blood of your friend Jeremy or Matt. Either one will do."

"No," Tyler growled in disbelief that Klaus would command him to kill one of his best friends. "You can't ask me to do that."

"Does it look like I'm asking you," Klaus said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Now go and feed, your vampire side needs blood." Tyler felt the tears well in his eyes as he stormed off leaving the siblings standing quietly admiring their first success.

"Brother," Rebekah growled as she flashed in. "Are you going to take care of Bonnie or not?! She has the witches gathering together to revolt against us!"

Klaus was a little annoyed to hear that Bonnie had already returned before he could join her, but even more so annoyed that she hadn't called him yet. Noticing Marcel standing a ways away as if watching how Klaus would react, he gazed at his little sister a little disappointed that she worried so much no thanks to Marcel. "I'll handle it," he said firmly. 

"Don't worry Rebekah, Klaus just sent his new hybrid out to take care of them. If he doesn't kill them, at least he'll be able to wound them..." Elijah was saying before a light went off in Klaus' head and he was out the door cursing at himself. His greed for dominance and bloodshed had him forgetting to mention to Tyler that Bonnie was excluded in the gang of Mystic Falls to kill. Gazing about, he hissed at the fact that his new born hybrid was far too obedient as he was long gone. 

"Where are you going," Kol called after Klaus that was sprinting away to fix the mess he had created. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone!  
> Back with another update for y'all. I must say I was getting a little frustrated when I was trying to edit this chapter but then it didn't save the changes. Has that ever happened to y'all? idk, very annoying, but whatever. This chapter is a little longer than the other chapters but I figured what the hell I do what I want lol. Plus I feel like we're at good stopping point. And yeah I know I didn't waste any time in throwing Bonnie into the mess of things happening in New Orleans. Blah I'm like Klaus I guess no patience and Bonnie can handle it haha. Dang I guess I should watch the Originals since I've had to use the characters from there. One day...haha. Thanks for reading, commenting, and the kudos! Until the next update...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie stood in awe at seeing Matt, she had known they were there but actually seeing them in person had her frozen in place. Watching as Matt walked over to her, she stood unsure if she should stay or go. Quietly watching as he approached her, he looked the same, maybe a little tired with the dark circles under his eyes, but nevertheless still Matt like she had remembered him. Seeing how he too was looking at her in disbelief, her mind screamed at her to turn and leave but her body was slow to compute the information when he stood before her and gathered her in his arms. "Bonnie, I knew it was you," Matt breathed as he held her close. 

The relief in his voice, made her feel somewhat relieved to. Matt was a childhood friend, someone that was kind and always seeing the best in others. In a sense, his good nature appealed to her own which was probably why she didn't turn and run for the hills. But it was a stiff hug on her part, as he did most of the movement towards her. Eyeing the other gentlemen that made their way over, she felt her heart rate pick up as they observed her from Matt's embrace. "Nice of you to finally join the party," Damon said through piercing blue eyes. 

The moment of rekindling a great friendship was lost by a stupid comment from Damon. Good things never lasted around him, she thought. "I'm not here for the party," Bonnie breathed as she pulled away from the briefest of comforting moments from Matt. Staring back with indifference, she tried to keep her cool. But Damon somehow always had a way with getting under her skin. "I'm just passing through." 

"Passing through," Damon coughed a laugh at the bleached blonde. She looked good with the short hair that framed her face, he could admit, but a new hairdo or change of clothes wouldn't scare him off. This was Bonnie fucking Bennett they were talking to, she probably caught wind of their struggles getting Elena back and wanted to swoop in for the save like she always did. It was her M.O. and right now he was glad that she finally saw fit to intervene because currently they were out of options. "Are you sure you don't want to be here to save the day again," calling her on her bull shit.

Stefan stepped up, to give his brother a hard look to shut the hell up before turning to gaze at Bonnie. She looked different, sexy even, by the way she presented herself. But she was still her, she was still Bonnie Bennett, the witch who saved the day. Or at least that was what he hoped. "Bonnie we need your help. Elena is in a lot of trouble. She was captured by Klaus and taken as prisoner to Elijah..." 

As she stood half way listening to Stefan, she took in the scene before her and it was like a light had gone off in her mind. Elena who was her best friend back in Mystic Falls appeared to always need saving, that was a no brainer. But this good cop, bad cop scenario was just so overwhelming. Damon was only playing his part as the bad cop and flawlessly performing it with ease as Stefan and everyone else played the good cops. Thinking back to her over hearing the conversation of who she thought were her friends talking about her, she felt her chest tighten. She was only a mere pawn in the game of saving Elena. No one else mattered, not her father who was compelled to stay away from Mystic Falls because things got too dangerous for Elena being in their town, not her mother who had been forced to turn into a vampire by Damon over some dealings of saving Elena from the devil, and sadly not even her Grams who had given her life to help keep Bonnie alive when she was attempting to kill Klaus to save Elena from him. Her family was broken all for the sake of someone who took Bonnie's loyalty for granted when Elena spoke with ease that Bonnie would do anything for her. She had done everything for Elena and up until this point came to a realization that it was all for nothing. The loyalty was not returned, nor was it acknowledged by the ungrateful son of bitches standing before her. "No," she breathed the word she had so desperately longed to say to them since she had left them in the dust two years ago. 

"No," Stefan asked, unsure what she meant.

Focusing her piercing emerald eyes on Stefan, she told herself that this was the moment she had been waiting for. No more running, this ends now she told herself, "No I'm not going to help you. You're going to have to ask someone else." 

"Bonnie, they have Elena and Tyler," Jeremy tried to say. 

Gazing over at Jeremy, she could see the worry written all over his face as if begging her to remember. She did remember and that was more than enough for her to gaze about the group she was about to detach herself from. "I'm sorry, but like I've said, I'm just passing through," she said firmly making up her mind. 

Damon chuckled in a disappointed tone, "You've picked the wrong time to grow a spine judgey." Glaring at the witch, he knew he had to scare her into it. They had nowhere to turn and he was desperate though he didn't want to say it out loud. "We don't have time for this shit. You're going to help us get your best friend back and then you can go back to your bull shit selfishness again if you want."

Matt was quick to stand in between the two as he faced Bonnie with a small smile, "Please Bonnie we really need your help." 

But Bonnie wasn't going to let Matt butter her up as she stepped aside to come face to face with Damon again. Staring up at him, she looked him dead in the eyes, "I know you didn't just call me selfish. Says the most selfish one out of the whole damn group," she coughed a laugh, finding his words somewhat comical. "Aren't you the one who in a blood lust killed and turned Caroline? Aren't you the one that triggered Tyler's wolf for kicks and giggles as you so boasted about it one drunken night? Aren't you the one that slithered your way in between Stefan and Elena's relationship? Ending their happiness for your toxic relationship with her?" She held a smug look as Damon's eyes turned icy cold and he was taking hold of her neck and digging his nails into her flesh. This only angered Bonnie further as she darkly chuckled when he squeezed her neck tightly as if a warning, "But I'm the selfish one right?" Nodding to herself, she embraced the struggle of air escaping her lungs as she felt darkness welling within her. "Selfish?! No I'll show you selfish," Bonnie's eyes darkened until they were consumed to pure darkness. The darkness of expression seeping off of her as Damon crumbled to the ground. She stood with a smirk on her face, watching the torture that displayed on Damon's face. Wave after wave of aneurysms hit Damon over and over again as his body was up and levitating off the ground and in the air. Damon's body jerked like a rag doll and he shouted out as his spine crackled and snapped in various places. "I don't have time for your shit," her voice echoed as if she was possessed by dark entity. Levitating to meet his agonizing gaze, her eyes were pure black as she continue to hold that knowing smirk that she had the upper hand, "What do you think of my timing now?" Suddenly Bonnie's palm was hovering over Damon's chest as his arms flung out to the sides as if presenting himself to her. Damon's eyes shot up to the sky as he let out an involuntary loud and pain-filled scream when his muscles twisted and ripped away tendon by tendon from his undead heart like she was meaning to let him feel every pain possible while she drug out his fast approaching death. 

"Bonnie," Matt cried out to Bonnie who unknowingly had the earth trembling and the winds blowing hard as she continue to torture Damon in the air. "Bon..." Matt's cries were caught mid sentence as he was tackled to the ground. Stumbling until he found himself flat on his back, he looked up to see his best friend Tyler with full blown black and yellow swirls in his eyes. He looked like he had been crying as his fangs elongated and he growled. "Ty..." 

Stefan was quick to flash by and shove his shoulder hard into Tyler to send him stumbling away. "Tyler are you insane," Jeremy growled as he reached out to help Matt up. 

But Tyler wasn't done as he stumbled onto his feet in a ready to pounce position. Glaring at the two he was sent to kill off first, his new vampire instincts had him bolting for them. Jeremy gripped his sword tight and Matt tightened the shield he was grateful that Jeremy let him borrow. "I'm going to kill you both," Tyler growled as he lunged at them to have Stefan flash over and kicked Tyler into the silver shield that had him yelping out. Matt fell back on the ground with Tyler hissing out in pain and rolling away. 

"We got this man, go and help Damon," Jeremy breathed as Stefan looked to see his brother's life slowly being drained by Bonnie. 

Nodding, Stefan flashed over to see Damon barely holding on as Bonnie's dark aura surrounded her. He knew his brother wasn't the best with words, but his heart was most definitely in the right place. "Bonnie," Stefan called out. "Bonnie," Stefan said again as he jumped as high as he could to take hold of Bonnie's foot. Hanging in the air, she seemed unfazed by his grasp on her and the only thing she could do was yank on it. "Bonnie!" 

Bonnie felt the weight of something pulling on her foot, but she was too enthralled by the agonizing screams that escaped Damon's lips. It was just too good to be true. Music to her judgey ears as he called her. She hated that stupid nick name he had given her, it wasn't endearing at all. It was a constant reminder that she had shit friends who didn't give two fucks about others in the world if it didn't benefit them, namely Elena. Resenting her ex best friend, along with the rest of them, she continue to let the darkness take hold of her. She embraced the torture of Damon Salvatore, because it was a temporary relief of the torture she felt. The darkness even twisted her mind in thinking that the world would be better off without this man and the group of selfish bastards. Maybe Damon was right, she was judgey, she was passing judgement right now on him as she was ready to take his life.

_Bonnie..._ the voice was calm yet firm. _Bonnie let him go love..._ the voice said still calm but instructing her along the way. She knew that voice. It was his voice, Klaus' voice calling out to her. But why? Why was he calling out to her?

Huffing at his annoying younger brother that insisted he come along, Klaus finally gave in and allowed him along for the ride. He tried to ignore his little brother who seemed keen on trying to convince him to stay calm about Bonnie ruining his plans when his world suddenly shifted and went dark. Feelings of betrayal, loss, and grief very familiar feelings but all the same different in the ways that he was experiencing them. Soon his vision was clearing and he was Damon Salvatore, the unfavorable brother, levitating with him. He was crying out in agonizing pain and yet he didn't feel pleasure in it. Instead he felt the negative connotations of him being the cause of such pain. It was then that he realized that what he was seeing was not his own experience, but that of another. _Bonnie..._ every part of him hummed in unison. He was somehow seeing and feeling what she was experiencing. Not understanding how this was even possible, he had more pertinent things at hand. He had to stop Bonnie from executing Damon. Not for Damon's sake but for her. Feeling the anguish and torment she was suffering through, he knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if she took Damon's life no matter how bothersome he was. Trying to think of what to do, he wondered if she could hear and feel him too. "Bonnie," he called out to her. "Bonnie let him go love," he said hoping to reach out to her. The darkness felt like it was dissipating and her mind was being pulled out of whatever trance she was in. Grinning to himself, he heard a loud blaring horn followed by the shout of his name. 

The voice had brought her out of the darkness that had filled her mind. Blinking away the haze in her mind, she was confused as she felt herself dropping down and stumbling into the strong arms of Stefan. Disoriented at why she had fallen into Stefan's arms when she had been in the middle of confronting Damon for calling her selfish. She had no time to think as there was a loud growl followed by the scream of horror as Tyler tore into Matt's flesh in his shoulder. The blade that Jeremy had driven into Tyler's leg didn't deter him away from gnawing and letting Matt's blood fill in his mouth. Pushing up out of Stefan's embrace, Bonnie sent a hard mental push towards Tyler which sent him flying into a nearby small alley away. Rushing into the direction she had sent Tyler, she summoned the blade from Jeremy's hand and gripped the handle tight as it flung into her hand like a magnet. Running into the alley way and narrowing her eyes on Tyler, he seemed different. Almost unsure of whether to attack her or greet her after so many years of not seeing her. But by the way his eyes blinked away the internal warfare playing out in his mind, he took on the challenge and was rushing towards her as well. Extending her left palm out to him, she blasted him back into the wall and held him there as she jumped and plunged the sword deep into his stomach. Grunting out as the blade pierced through Tyler and into the brick wall, she put her weight into the handle in hopes that it would keep him daggered in place. Gazing into the eyes of the menacing wolf, she noticed his eyes were oddly colored than that of a normal wolf. The blackness that filled it with a swirl of yellow intrigued her as Tyler growled and snapped his jaw out at her. She had seen those type of eyes before, on one man, one in particular who she was double bonded to. "Sleep," Bonnie breathed to silence both his mind and body as she let her feet hit the ground. Tyler went completely limp into the sword and grunted by the deeper intrusion of the blade piercing through his body. She could've sworn she heard a thank you before he passed out, but she shook the thought and walked back out of the alley way. 

"Bonnie are you alright," Matt coughed up blood as Jeremy tried to cover up the spewing blood and guts. 

Frowning as she knelt by her caring friend, she pushed aside Jeremy's hands and placed a hand onto the gaping wound. Narrowing her eyes on Jeremy, she instructed him to go to the fortune telling shop and ask for as many healing herbs from Agnes she could offer up. Seeing the hesitation in Jeremy's eyes, she growled at him to hurry and looked to see Matt's eyes rolling back. "Matt...Matt do you hear me?! Stay awake! I need you to stay with me!" Softly chanting as Matt hummed and tried to stay focused, Jeremy rushed back with several jars in his hand. "Bring me those and then go help Tyler down in the alley way. He's asleep so you're going to have to move him yourself," she instructed as she opened the first jar and let the crushed herbs sprinkle heavily into Matt's wound. Matt howled as the herbs sizzled and she was opening up the next jar to place more herbs onto his wound before chanting again. Closing her eyes as she listened to the sizzle and popping of the herbs that soaked into his wound, she chanted more until the herbs acted like a makeshift skin graft to stop the bleeding. Opening her eyes, she met Matt's blue one's that twinkled with some relief and gratitude. "Relax Matt, you've lost a lot of blood but you'll survive." 

"Thanks Bonnie," he croaked out with the best smile he could conjure up. 

Nodding, she was grateful see Jeremy rushing to her aid, "I've got Tyler in the car. Stefan wants us to go ahead with Matt. He said that him and Damon can wait until I get back to get them because Damon needs to feed a little." 

Bonnie grimaced at the thought that she was the cause of someone losing their life as she moved to help Matt up and onto his feet, she tucked the unopened jars into her arm to multitask. Allowing Matt to lean on her, she and Jeremy walked towards the car to help deposit Matt into the back seat next Tyler who stayed fast asleep. Hopping into the passenger side, she glanced out the window to see Agnes standing in the street with a small grin. Huffing as she turned her gaze towards the road, she knew she was now indebted to the witch for the herbs. 

"Shit," he hissed as he swerved the car back into his lane, nearly missing the semi truck that would've obliterated the car.

"I didn't realize you were such a thrill seeker," Kol said making light of the situation. "Would you like me to drive or would you like to black out behind the wheel again," Kol asked phrasing it in a way that sounded like he could careless which he chose. They were immortal any way and it would hopefully allow Bonnie more time to get her shit together and flee the scene. 

Begrudgingly Klaus pulled over as he wordlessly agreed by hopping out of the car and making his way to the other side. He had no time to think of his pride and quite frankly he wasn't sure if he would be blacking out like he did moments ago. Keeping his eyes out the window, he was grateful his younger brother didn't make any further smart remarks as he drove off.

Before they knew it, they had arrived in the French Quarters. Stepping out of the car as soon as it stopped, Klaus took in the heavy scent of blood in the air. It wasn't just any blood, it was super natural blood. Marcel and his goons really pulled a number on the witches seeing how many dead bodies filled the streets. He almost felt bad for the witches, but that would mean he was admitting to making a mistake and he for sure didn't make any, except when it came to a certain emerald eyed young woman named Bonnie Bennett. She had his heart racing and slowing in the same moment as he raced to find her. It was such an indescribable feeling as he thought about how he so stupidly sent his new toy out to kill the Mystic Falls gang but had forgotten to exclude Bonnie in it. Noticing his annoying younger brother coming to stand along side him, he tried to sense Bonnie out. Seeing if he could feel her presence, but he only caught a very faint whiff of her essence as he walked down the street and found himself in front of Agnes' shop. Freshly spilt blood wafted in his direction and before he knew it Kol was already on it. 

Flashing over to the Salvatore brothers, he noticed that Damon had his fangs deep into a random tourist's neck. He glared at the raven haired brother before looking at Stefan who for some God forsaken reason tried to stay strong and not drink human blood too. “Where is she,” Klaus asked in a low tone. 

Damon dislodged his fangs from the stranger that Stefan had warned with a yank to stop before killing the guy. Allowing Stefan to compel him, Damon tried to smirk and hated how his chest ached tremendously from such a small action. “Who are you referring to?”

”Where is the witch,” Kol asked the real question on Klaus’ mind. “Where is Bonnie Bennett?”

Damon chuckled seeing the intent of needing to know of Bonnie’s location, “Why would I tell you that?” 

Kol was quickly upon Damon and clutching his leather jacket as he glared, “Where is she?!”

Klaus turned away, not wanting to let his anger get the best of him. Pulling out his phone he dialed her number and flashed away. After the third ring, she picked up and he was quick to breath his plea, “Where are you love?”

”I’m busy at the moment,” she breathed as she went about pouring herbs onto Tyler’s gaping wound she had dealt on him. “What did you do to Tyler,” she asked in a low voice so Jeremy or Matt couldn’t hear. 

“I made him better,” he said as if it was something good. 

“Better?! He was trying to kill his best friend. Is that what you call better,” she huffed. “How do I fix him?” 

“Why would you want to fix something that isn’t broken love?”

”Really,” she growled. “I don’t need this shit right now. Either tell me how to help him or I’m hanging up.”

Klaus didn’t want to anger her but there was no other way to say it, “There’s no way of reversing it. He’s a hybrid now.”

Bonnie stood with a deep frown as she stared at Tyler who lay still sedated by the coma she had put him under. “So how can I help him?”

”A balance of blood and good protein from raw meat,” he suggested. 

“Okay,” she breathed, grateful for the advice even though it wasn’t exactly what she was looking for. She could sense the worry in the silence that followed for her, “I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me. I kind of did all the damage to him.” 

Klaus couldn’t help but grin to himself, that’s my girl he thought. “That’s good to hear.” 

Listening to his words, she thought about him and his voice. How she had heard him in the moment of overwhelming darkness before she had done something she might have regretted. "Klaus..." 

"Yes love," he breathed as he watched the witches collecting their dead. 

Pressing her lips together, she thought about what had happened to her and struggled to 'find the words to explain herself, "...Thank you. Thank you for saving me from myself." 

Klaus felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and sincerity in her words that caused his lips to pull to a crooked smile. It was like he could see her face now as he stood marinating in her words. "It wasn't like I had a choice love. Somehow you pulled me into you and I had no way of stopping it. It's most likely because of our bond."

"I'm sorry," she said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't apologize love, we're in this together even if it was by mistake," he said though he felt like his words were partly a lie. Every passing second he spent away from her he knew and felt as though the only mistake was him being away from her.

She could sense Jeremy watching her on the phone and sighed as she made her way into the bathroom and locked it. Sitting on the toilet, she thought about how he phrased it. He was trying to be sweet and endearing in his way, but hearing him call it a mistake left a bad after taste in her mouth. Frowning, she was grateful he couldn't see her face now. She was a complete mess when it came to him. Being bonded to him was not just some mistake, but it was her whole world changing. He was the light in the darkness literally, taking her hand and leading her back. But how could this be so, he was Klaus. He was the most feared and ruthless super natural she ever met. Hell she knew this first hand, yet here she was seeing a side to him that she never knew he had. A side that had torn her in two and having her think and act in ways that were contradicting to say the least. "We should discuss this over dinner or something,” she casually said, not wanting to discuss something she wasn't quite sure she fully could grasp. 

“Are you asking me on a date love,” he teased. 

She couldn't help but chuckle, “In your dreams. You asked me remember?”

”True, I did,” he smiled to himself as his brother flashed over to his side. His little brother was being such a kill joy as he quickly wrapped it up with her. “Well then love, I’ll talk to you soon. Goodbye.” Hanging up, his smile faded as his younger brother looked at him curiously. “What?”

”They won’t say where the hybrid or the witch is,” Kol said. “What should we do?”

Klaus shrugged as a weight was lifted off his shoulders after talking on the phone with Bonnie, “Let them regroup and we’ll do the same.” 

Kol stood somewhat stunned by his brother’s sudden shift in mood. It made him even more curious as to who he was speaking to on the phone. “Shouldn’t we try and figure out where the witch took the hybrid? She could turn him against us.”

Klaus wanted to cough a laugh, his oblivious brother didn’t know what he was talking about. “You worry too much brother.”

"And I'm afraid you're worrying too little," Kol found himself saying. Never in a million years would he think he'd be saying that to Klaus of all his siblings. Klaus was the worry bug of the bunch, with good reason too. He had tried to prove himself worthy of their father's love, but it never was enough and it saddened Kol a little. Being the youngest he took advantage of it and did whatever the hell he wanted. Being the carefree spirit that he was, his father never batted an eye at him or the other siblings. It was only ever Klaus that suffered the wrath of their father. And it wasn't until four or five centuries ago, he couldn't remember the exact timing of it all, that it came to light why. Klaus was their half brother, a bastard child of a werewolf no less. This news shattered Klaus' whole world as he knew it, but for Kol it meant nothing because half or full Klaus was still his brother. But Klaus didn't see it that way, instead he used fear and torture in the centuries to come. He was reckless and ruthless to the point that it was tearing their family a part. Now with his werewolf side being unleashed, he was the first of his kind, leading the way on uncharted paths. Like for instance this go with the flow kind of attitude he sported as he walked back to his car. He should be freaking the fuck out, yet he was leisurely hopping into the car. _Who the hell did he talk to,_ Kol thought as he moved to jump in with his brother. 

"Where should we regroup?" 

"First get Marcel to clean the streets," Klaus shrugged ready to hit the gas when a certain witch named Agnes moved in his way. 

"Who was that," Jeremy finally spoke up after Bonnie was done magically bandaging the unconscious Tyler up. 

"Who was what," Bonnie breathed as she stood staring down at Tyler. She thought about how to best help Tyler right now and thought about the two wolves she had met yesterday. Huffing as the sunlight was streaking through the curtains, the exhaustion of going none stop since she woke up the other day was taking a toll on her. 

Jeremy frowned, knowing the shock of running into them was probably affecting her as much as it was affecting him. They had dated briefly in high school, but under strenuous circumstances their small romance diminished quickly. Though their connection was short lived he still saw her as a friend. A friend that could still casually ask about who she had been speaking to. "The person on the phone you were talking to before the spell with Tyler," Jeremy clarified. 

She stood quietly before Tyler as she thought about what Jeremy had asked. She knew it was unwise to tell Jeremy it was Klaus. It would follow with a slew of questions and most likely accusations that she didn't want to hear. So instead she diverted the question by hovering her palms over Tyler's temples, "I'm going to search his mind. I need to see what happened to him."

Jeremy had forgotten the questions as he too was interested in finding out what the hell happened to him, "Is there anything you need?" 

"I need you to bring me Kimberly and Adrian, they're waiting at the borders for Tyler," she said as she focused her energy on Tyler. 

Jeremy looked at Bonnie surprised that she knew of the names of Tyler's pack members, had she been in contact with Tyler all along without them knowing? No, it couldn't be because Tyler would have brought it up seeing as he was risking his life and breaking the rules of being in New Orleans. "Okay," Jeremy mumbled, seeing that Matt had fallen asleep and Bonnie going into a meditative trance. Rushing out, he figured he'd pick up the two werewolves to allow Damon more time to feed. 

Klaus really wanted to run the witch over, but decided that Agnes was far more valuable to him alive. Turning the engine off, he moved out of the car to raise an eyebrow at the witch, "Agnes, what can I do for you love?" 

Agnes softly huffed, reading through his pleasantries as the younger brother hopped out as well, "Klaus let's have a card reading." 

"A card reading? Agnes Klaus doesn't have time for those petty little games," Kol chuckled as his attention was diverted to the Salvatore brothers that were still feeding from the drunken stragglers as the sun rose in the sky. 

Klaus stood contemplating her offer. Unlike Kol had mentioned, card readings done by a very powerful witch like Agnes was more than a game. They were glimpses of the future that always came true and he learned that from her last reading when he went against her advice to capture Elena Gilbert. She told him that he would possibly be killed and he thought her foolish back then. But when the end flashed in his mind when he was about to die, he regretted not heeding her advice. She was willing to offer another reading and it couldn't have come at a more perfect time. "I'd like that very much," he nodded and his younger brother gave him the side eye. 

"Good, follow me," Agnes grinned as she turned to move back to her shop. 

"Watch those idiots, make sure they clean up after themselves and call up Marcel to clean this place up," Klaus instructed Kol as he followed after Agnes. 

Bonnie felt drained as she made her way to the bathroom. Leaning her body weight onto the sink, she turned the faucet on and let the cool water run onto her fingers before slipping her hands under the water to let it pool in her hands. "Water," she breathed as the thought of Mama Odie came to mind. She had to get the grimoire from Arianna under the water like Mama Odie had said, she told herself. Taking the water and letting it splash on her face, she grabbed the towel and dried her face as she heard footsteps entering the hotel room. 

"Bonnie," Jeremy called to find both Matt and Tyler unconscious in the room. 

Bonnie peered out to see the wolves quickly moving to assess their Alpha, "Don't touch him just yet. The process is nearly complete and then you can take him." 

Kimberly clenched her hands into fists, though she wanted to reach out and touch Tyler, "What happened?" 

"He's a hybrid now and he was commanded through his sire bond to kill his friends," Bonnie revealed what she had seen. "I've rewired his mind into thinking that he has finished the job. You both need to take him and make sure he believes that he has killed us until I figure out how to better help him. As for his diet, he must consume a balance of blood along with what you wolves eat, raw meat. I would suggest that in the hunt of getting your game, allow him to drink the blood of the animal then feast on it." 

"Who did this to him," Adrian growled, not hearing who gave the command. 

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, it would have been easy to say it was all Klaus but it wasn't. She was conflicted to even say it in that way, as her bond made her subconsciously try to spread the blame, "It was the Originals. They intend to make an army of hybrids and Tyler is now the first success they had. So you must take him and go. Don't look back and make sure he doesn't either." Bonnie felt the completion of her spell finally take on Tyler as she nodded to the two wolves who were quick to take hold of their Alpha.

"We understand," Kimberly said, sending a grateful look to Bonnie. 

"What's happening," Matt mumbled as he started to come to from the commotion going on in the room. 

Jeremy frowned deeply as he watched Tyler being carried away and out the door. They had spent months convincing Tyler to come and help them and now he was unconscious and out the door. Turning to Bonnie, he sighed deeply, "Damon is going to be pissed." 

"Who cares what Damon thinks. I would rather him be pissed at us rather than have Tyler being tormented by having to keep trying to kill us," Bonnie shrugged as she looked to Matt with a small smile. "Go easy on yourself in the next couple of days, alright?" 

"I'll try," Matt said with a grateful smile. 

Nodding, she turned her attention back to Jeremy who seemed to be stressing out at the moment, "I'll ride back with you to the French Quarters. I have to return my rental car before I get a late fee." 

Jeremy coughed a laugh and threw his hands up, "You just sent away one of my good friends in a coma and you're worried about a late fee?"

Bonnie gave him a slight nod, "Are you willing to pay for my late fee?"

Jeremy shook his head, chuckling, "Fine, let's go." He wasn't going to hear the end of Damon's ranting and raving for sure. 

Kol rolled his eyes as Marcel's number flashed on his phone. He seriously was getting fed up with being Marcel's baby sitter, "Hello?" 

"There were werewolves spotted in New Orleans," Marcel breathed angrily into the phone. 

"Okay," Kol breathed, hating the fact that Marcel was always so damn anal about the rules of New Orleans. "I'm busy right now. I'll look into it after this." 

"No, I'll do it myself," Marcel mumbled as he hung up. He no longer wanted to go along with Klaus' plan of having Kol as his side kick. Kol was Klaus' way of keeping a leash on him and he was getting tired of it. Glancing over to the beautiful blonde woman who lay in his bed, he knew Rebekah would understand where he was coming from as he got up to take matters into his own hands. 

"Fucking hell," Kol groaned. Calling his sister, he hoped that she was near by to talk some damn sense into him. 

Klaus walked past the super naturals that were mourning their dead in the streets, as he made his way into the small shop. Seeing Agnes take her seat at her table, he followed suit as he settled in the chair before her, "I'm surprised you wanted to do a reading with what's outside." 

"I'm surprised you said yes," Agnes replied as she pulled the cards from her sleeves and began to shuffle them. "I will give you a reading at a price though." 

"But of course," Klaus knew her fortune readings weren't cheap, he had to kill Marcel's favorite henchman for the last one. "I must warn you that Marcel is still off limits," Klaus warned her with a knowing smile. Even though he was being a pain as of lately, Marcel was still like a son to him, a favorite one at that. "Name your price and I will name what kind of reading I seek today." 

"Let us have Bonnie Bennett," Agnes said and saw how Klaus stiffened. "I know you want to kill her..." 

"I would never kill her," Klaus growled as his wolf was angered by her accusation. Agnes sat quietly as she stared at the man who looked ready to pounce. Taking in the rage he was ready to unleash on her, she watched as he adjusted himself on the seat and calmed himself down. "I wouldn't kill...Bonnie Bennett," Klaus breathed coolly as Agnes sat uncertain by his words. "What do you want with her," he had to ask. If Agnes or any other witch wanted a piece of Bonnie they would have to go through him. 

Agnes sat quietly shuffling the cards as she thought about what to say. This was the man that held New Orleans in the palm of his hand. The strongest and most ruthless man too, she had to be smart about her words. "She is the key to bringing peace between the witches and vampires in this city." 

"Does she know this," Klaus asked curiously. He wasn't sure why Bonnie had initially agreed to come with him to New Orleans, but he knew it had to be partly because of their bond. A bond and great sex, he thought. But he wasn't sure that was enough to make her stay, considering what she had already gone through. In the last twenty four hours she had made an enemy of Marcel who was like family, reunited with her Mystic Falls gang, and nearly lost herself to Expression. Now one of the main leaders in the witch community of New Orleans was claiming that Bonnie was their Savior to their long suffering. 

"She will," Agnes said vaguely and noticed how Klaus' eyes narrowed at her as if he didn't like the sound of it. "So...do we have a deal?" 

"No, no we don't," he said knowing that he could never place a wager on Bonnie's life, not now, not ever. "I have a better idea. Find yourself another sacrificial lamb. Bonnie is mine and only mine for the taking." Standing to his feet, he kept his fury at bay not wanting to show this witch how important Bonnie was to him. "We should save this card reading for when you come up with a reasonable deal. Until then, maybe it's best if you help your fellow witches out there," he nodded to the clean up before making his way out of the shop. 

"You can stop here," Bonnie said waved into the direction of where her rental car sat. 

Jeremy nodded as he pulled behind the car, "Did you want me to follow you to the rental car place?" 

She shook her head, "No, I'll find my way." 

"Then are you going to meet us back at the hotel," he asked trying to figure out what she planned to do.

"Jeremy I'm going to go to my hotel so I can rest. Is that okay with you," she said somewhat irritated from being up for so long and using so much of her magic.

Jeremy went quiet as he found himself feeling the burdens of the night weighing heavy on him too. He was human as well and feeling just as exhausted. "Yeah okay," he mumbled. 

Not saying another word, Bonnie made her way out of the car and over to the rental. Hopping in she drove off ready to end the night or day as it was now getting close to early afternoon when she found herself slamming on the breaks as Klaus was flashing to stand in the middle of the road. "Fuck," she huffed as she glared at him, while he only looked at her slightly amused and made his way over to the passenger side and pulling at the handle to see that it was still locked. Rolling the window down a little ways, she leaned over to ask him what he wanted and instead saw him reaching in to unlock the door and let himself in. Grumbling to herself, she didn't have the energy to fight with him as he eased his way into the passenger seat and she drove off with the curious eyes of Jeremy and Kol watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I know it's sounding like Klaus is all in for this bonding thing while Bonnie is wishy washy about it but that's how I'm hoping it will come off haha. But yeah, hope y'all enjoyed the update. Thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of smut lol.

Bonnie was grateful for the silence as she drove. Finding her way to the car rental place, she slung her bag over her shoulders and called a cab. Standing with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was grateful that the cab only took a few minutes to arrive. Hopping in, Klaus followed like a shadow right after as she told the driver to take her to her hotel. Settling into the back seat, she could feel Klaus' eyes staring at her intently. But she stayed with her eyes glued out the window. She was exhausted and ready to pass out if not for the scene that caught her eyes minutes in the ride. "Stop the cab," she called out as she was making her way out before it could fully halt. 

She was making her way over when Klaus had took hold of her wrist to stop her, "Where are you going?" 

His words had her stopping in her tracks as she gazed up at the hazel eyes that stared down at her with concern, "I need to help them." 

"Are you sure you need to help them," he countered, seeing her tired countenance. 

Feeling the pull of the super natural fight taking place, she tore her gaze away from his and nodded, "Yes I do." 

Klaus pressed his lips tightly together as he stood staring at the back of her stubborn pretty head. Throwing caution out the window for her, he flashed forward and took hold of the vampire's neck that was ripping the wolf to shreds. Ripping him off of the victim, the vampire in a blood lust haze barred his fangs at him. Instantly the vampire regretted it as Klaus tore his heart out and then ripped his head off before rushing over to fight the other vampires off the wolf that protecting the unconscious baby hybrid. Within a minute, Klaus had annihilated the group while Bonnie was rushing over to Adrian who lay in a pool of his own blood. Coughing violently, he gazed into Bonnie's emerald eyes with fear and regret before he stilled and passed away. Feeling saddened by his death, she frowned as she heard wheezing and Bonnie was quickly moving over to Kimberly who was crumbling to her knees. Kneeling by the bloody wolf, Bonnie held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Kimberly you need to get up. Tyler and Adrian need you," Bonnie tried to say softly to encourage the young woman to keep going or she too would die. 

Kimberly blinked away the the tears as she gazed into the emerald eyes that provided her with the strength to rise. Trembling as she stood with the assistance of the witch, she she refused to look at her fallen pack member as she stumbled her way to the car. Bonnie turned to see Klaus standing before her with accusing eyes, "What are you doing?" 

She moved past Klaus as she walked over to Tyler. There was no way in hell she was going to physically lift his body as she extended her arms out to face her palms to him. Focusing what little energy she had into the palms of her hands, she was ready to use her magic to lift him when Klaus was moving to take the unconscious hybrid in his arms. "Klaus," Bonnie gave him a warning glare. 

But Klaus ignored her as he moved his way over to the car that had made its way closer to them. Opening the passenger side, he deposited the hybrid into the car and flashed back to retrieve the dead wolf and place him into the back seat all the while the other wolf in the driver's seat sat confused and amazed. When the doors were closed, Kimberly didn't question his kindness and drove off. Meanwhile Bonnie stood amazed staring at Klaus' back profile, did he realize how fucking hot he looked being an unspoken hero at that moment? Bonnie shook the thought as he turned and his gaze narrowed on her. She was in trouble and she could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she turned to face the menacing glare of Marcel's pitch black eyes.

Marcel's mouth stretched open and his fangs elongated in his rage. She had let the wolves escape and somehow tricked Klaus into helping. He had to get rid of this bitch and he had to do it quick because Klaus was close by. Executing his plan, he aimed for the jugular vein. It would be an easy end to all of this he thought. But it back fired as Bonnie read into the situation just as fast and already had a hold on him. Slowing time enough to sway things in her favor, she was spearing her hand into his chest and clutching on his undead heart. She didn't know why she seemed to find herself literally in heart clenching situations as of lately, but she didn't have time to analyze it as she watched his black eyes widen with awe and shock at the sudden intrusion. Marcel didn't understand how or when it happened, but she had driven her fist into his chest and now held his heart in her hand. Panic filled him as he took hold of her wrist to stop her from following through. 

"Bonnie please," Klaus was somewhat impressed at the turn of events, but he couldn't let her kill Marcel. Marcel was like family. He was like a son and couldn't bare the thought of losing him no matter how annoying he had been acting recently. "He's like a son," Klaus tried to say as she could feel the connection of fondness Klaus had for the vampire before her. 

Bonnie stood, clenching Marcel's heart a moment longer before she removed her now bloody hand from the vampire's chest that slumped forward onto his knees. "I thought I told Kol to tell you the next time you come after me I would make sure it was your last. I guess he forgot to relay the message," she huffed as she turned away to look into Klaus' eyes giving him a look of understanding as she walked away to allow them time to talk. 

Klaus knelt by Marcel and slightly frowned, "Was I not clear about what I said about Bonnie Bennett being off limits?" 

"I don't know what kind of hold she has over you, but I promise I will break it," Marcel vowed as he groaned as he involuntarily placed his hands over his chest where he was pouring blood from. 

"There is no need to put yourself in harms way when it comes to her," Klaus tried to say. He knew Marcel was talking partly out of loyalty, but also out of anger. "She is my mate Marcel." 

Marcel's neck nearly snapped out of place as he quickly shifted his gaze to look at his sire in disbelief. He wasn't sure he had heard right and when Klaus held his firm look, he knew he had heard exactly what Klaus had said. His eyes soon drifted to the young woman who had made her way into the cab and sat there as if she had not drove her fist into his chest. "Is it because you were too ambitious about breaking your wolf curse? This has to be your punishment to be tied to the woman that nearly killed you," Marcel said more so out of curiosity rather than spite. Marcel was trying to understand the witch after he was mauled by Klaus for calling her a name. And now he understood the reasoning behind Klaus' actions. When super naturals were bonded with another, they did anything and everything necessary to protect their other half. Klaus was only trying to protect Bonnie and now with him sitting in such pain and agony Bonnie was protecting Klaus by allowing him to live. "Does anyone else know?" 

"No, not yet," Klaus revealed as he too found himself staring at the cab that Bonnie sat in. "But I'm telling you this because I need you to understand that if you or anyone else dares to lay a finger on her it will be your end," he said firmly. It was no threat, it was a promise he said as he stood up. "I don't mean to leave you this mess, but she's waiting for me," Klaus said as he excused himself leaving Marcel somewhat stunned that Klaus would even acknowledge that he was leaving him to clean up the mess. Sitting quietly as the cab took off, he became more curious of the witch and wanting to know more of her.

Damon was furious, if it weren't for Jeremy being Elena's younger brother he would for sure have killed the bastard. "So you just let them go," he growled. 

"It's not like I had a choice. Tyler would keep coming after us and Bonnie didn't want to get a late fee on her rental," Jeremy shrugged. 

"Fucking idiot," Damon snapped as he drove his fist into the wall. 

Jeremy knew Damon was going to be livid as he tried to stay calm, "That's not all, apparently Bonnie is somehow connected to Klaus." 

"What do you mean," Damon breathed as he and everyone else looked at him suspiciously. 

"When Bonnie was driving away, Klaus appeared before her car and then hopped in like it was nothing," Jeremy said. 

Damon was fuming as he made his way out of the hotel room, he was going to get to the bottom of whatever the hell Bonnie Bennett had found herself in with Klaus. If she was thinking of being the hero, she had another thing coming to her. She lost that chance when she nearly ripped his heart out to kill him. 

Klaus followed Bonnie into the hotel and had noticed that she had placed a glamor spell on them so that she could disguise them from the battered and bloody look they sported. He could care less if anyone saw him covered in blood, in fact it was welcomed, he wore the blood like war paint proudly. But for Bonnie's sake, he didn't say anything as she dropped the barrier for him to follow her into the room. Seeing the queen size bed, it called out to her and she was ready to embrace it as she dropped her bag by the door and moved towards it. Ready to jump into its comfort, she was pulled gently by the waist away from it. She pouted as she was led to the bathroom and the lights flickered on and she saw what a sight she was. She was dirty and a fucking hot mess. Her blonde hair was dirty and tousled, her clothing had smears of blood and dirt including her body. The dried blood and dirt that was crusting on her hands hand her frowning as she stared at herself while Klaus busied himself with turning on the shower and then standing behind her and looking at her through the mirror. Turning her gaze away from his intense one, she was embarrassed and horrified that he was seeing her like this. Unlike her, the blood that stained his clothing and his skin looked like art as if it made him into more of a hunk of a man that he already was. Flushed with even more embarrassment that she thinking of how sexy he looked, she was brought out of her thoughts as he placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder. 

"Let's get cleaned up and then you can rest love," he said gently as he reached over to remove her shirt. Grateful to have her take the initiative to remove the rest of her clothing, he went about discarding his clothing. Taking her hand in his, he led her into the now scalding hot shower and watched as her eyes fluttered close. Seeing the waters cascade down her beautiful curves as a sinful gasp and hum left her lips as she let her hands travel the length of her body, he resisted the urge to slam her into the tile wall and plunge deep into her. Instead he reached for the hotel soap and unwrapped the bar and took a wash cloth. Lathering the two items under the water, he stepped closer to the goddess and massaged the cloth onto her shoulder. Seeing the suds fall down her arm, he continued his menstruations as he washed down her arm and then back up to the other shoulder. 

Bonnie couldn't understand how him helping her wash up was making her feel so warm inside. He was just washing her arms, but damn it was just too overwhelming as she caught his hand from descending down her supple breasts. Staring deep into his hazel orbs, they held no lust but concern. He really meant the words he spoke before they got into the shower. He was wanting to help her get cleaned up, but she had to search his eyes to see if it were true. "I...I can take it from here," she mumbled as she turned away from him and washed herself somewhat shy like he had not already seen and felt up her body multiple times before. 

Klaus thought it quite endearing as he moved further into the water to let it wash the dried blood off of him. A grin tugged at his lips as she turned towards the corner and washed down to her legs and toes. "Do you need help with your back side love? I know you must be tired." 

Bonnie pressed her lips together in a tight line as she fought to stay strong. She was tired, exhausted really and right now she was using what little energy she had left to keep herself together before she begged for him to ravish her body. Shaking her head, she washed her back side and stepped fully into the water to let the soap was away. Taking the shampoo and washing her hair, she could see Klaus washing up as well. She felt like a perverted creep checking his God like figure work the soap along his body. She wished she was that bar of soap, as she closed her eyes and rinsed her hair out. When she was content about getting the blood and dirt off herself, she was moving out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around her small body. Making her way out of the bathroom, she sat drying her body before quickly wrapping the towel back around her body when Klaus walked out in his towel sitting low on his hips. He was fucking doing this on purpose, she thought. Attempting to stand, she groaned as her body ached and pain shot up her back. Grumbling as she wasn't able to stand, Klaus was upon her standing in his towel as he frowned. 

"Are you alright love," he asked. 

No, no she wasn't okay with the way her eyes narrowed at the bulge poking through his small white towel. Diverting her gaze else where, she forced herself to lie back and fall into the covers of the bed. Moaning softly at the instant comfort of being off her feet, she turned on her side and nestled her hands under the side of her face. Klaus let his towel drop as he moved in behind her, he felt the need to comfort his mate as he nestled himself against her. Wrapping his strong and warm arms around her, he felt her stiffen before relaxing in his embrace. Feeling her nice round ass settle against his aching shaft for her, he pushed aside such carnal desires as he kissed her damp wet hair. Pulling her tightly to him, the world felt right and any worries he had dissolved as he listened to her soft breathing and felt the pulse of her heart. The warmth of her skin and magic had him draping his leg over her to entangle her further into him and she did nothing to fight it. Instead she was moving even closer and if her towel wasn't there, his prick would definitely be nestled between the fatty flesh of her ass. Cursing the damned material, he would let it stay in place for now as her breathing along with her body hummed in complete relaxation as she had fallen asleep. Brushing his fingers onto the collar bone where his mark lay then down in between her thigh, he heard a soft moan leave her lips which made him grin as he nestled his face into her hair and inhaled her scent to relax himself and drift off into dreamland along with her. 

Agnes had a deep set frown like she had worn over the last decade or so, no thanks to those blood sucking vultures. Cleansing the streets of their filth, she could feel the heavy tension weighing high in the air. Gratefully Marcel had not intervened their mourning process for the other witches that had lost their lives when they tried to mourn Davina Claire. Instead he remained out of sight and out of mind like the other two super naturals she was curious about, Bonnie and Klaus. Rumors were buzzing around New Orleans that Bonnie and Klaus had disposed of vampires that were attacking wolves who had crossed the borders. Odd Agnes had thought. Klaus had let Marcel and Kol handle those affairs. Her thoughts then led to a certain witch who had so much lost potential. Agnes had advised Davina Claire into not helping the super naturals that came from Mystic Falls, but she had went against Agnes' words and cloaked the werewolf they had brought with them. Cloaking the wolf and standing alongside the Mystic Falls bunch and standing alongside them resulted in her death. But for Bonnie Bennett rumor had it that she still lived. She was alive and well with Klaus on her side even after the Bennett witch nearly killed Marcel as well. The juicy gossip had Agnes licking her lips. She knew better than to go off of hearsay, but all rumors had some truth to it. Bonnie Bennett was the key to saving New Orleans and that was evident with how her magic was able to still thrum through her after being caught up in a moment of Expression. No witch had ever evaded the consuming dark magic like Bonnie Bennett had, which was why she was so willing to offer up her healing herbs when a frantic hunter came into her shop. Agnes knew that she had to get on Bonnie's good side and those herbs were a start. 

_The world echoed in an odd silence as she held her breath and stood at the blackened tree that appeared to be burnt to the crisp. There was nothing living about it with no leaves and twisted limbs going every which way. Intrigued by the tree, she reached out to touch it...water...pain...screams...darkness...and more pain..._

Bonnie awoke to the soft soothing touches of strong yet gentle hands. Fluttering her eyes open, she gazed down to see Klaus working in lotion onto her calves as he watched a telenovela on tv. It felt like they were back in LA, she thought as she let out a soft moan as he pressed a thumb deep into a sore muscle. Klaus' eyes shifted back to the now conscious young woman and grinned as he raised her leg and brushed his lips onto the part of her leg that was tender. "Sorry to wake you love. I was hoping to put some lotion on you to help relax you a bit more because you ached and groaned in your sleep," he said explaining his actions. Before she could say anything, he was up on his feet and taking the towel he had dropped to place back onto his waist as he made his way over to the door. Wondering what was happening as the smell of food wafted in the room, she sat up as Klaus wheeled over the cart of food he had ordered for them. "Dinner is served," he grinned as he let his towel drop again and sat onto the bed next to her. 

"It's only dinner time," Bonnie mumbled impressed that she didn't sleep that long as she sat up alongside him yawning. 

Klaus chuckled as he removed the lids from their plates, "You slept for two days love. I was starting to worry." He wasn't really worried, seeing how sleeping beauty lay in his arms peacefully but he knew he had to wake her to get some food into her system because she was still human after all. 

"Two days," she said in disbelief as her stomach rumbled. "We've been laying around naked for two days," she asked as she dug into the juicy steak. 

"We've been naked for longer than two days before," he grinned as he sat watching her devour the food. She almost choked on her food at the comment but swallowed instead as she glanced over at him giving her a smug look. Rolling her eyes at him, she didn't have a come back as she turned her attention back onto her food and stuffed her face some more. "How was your visit to the swamps of Louisiana love," he cooed as he brushed the stray hairs away from her face to tuck behind her ear. 

Stopping to swallow her food, she thought back to what he was asking of her. It felt like months ago, but it had only been a few days. "Enlightening, Mama Odie is an old friend of Grams..." 

"Mama Odie," he had heard of that name. "Mama Odie is an older cousin to Agnes right?" 

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded as she went back to eating again. "She told me that Agnes could help me navigate New Orleans..." 

"You don't need Agnes love, you have me," he cut her off, not wanting Bonnie get involved with Agnes after she had tried to ask for Bonnie as the trade for a card reading. "What else did you guys talk about?" 

Bonnie paused as she thought about her interactions with Mama Odie, in all reality most if it was about the man who sat next to her. The man who she was double bonded to. Gulping down her food, she looked over at him with uncertain eyes while he stared back intently focused as if waiting to hear what she had to say. "I...uh...we talked about other things..." 

Klaus could see the hesitation in her eyes and knew the visit had to be about him. "What did she say about us, about me," he asked with no restraint in holding back like she was. 

"We will be the death to one another..." She stayed staring into the depths of his soul as she found herself spilling the truth, "We are double bonded. We're not just werewolf mates, we are vampire mates too." 

Double bonded, he had never heard of such thing, but then again he was a hybrid first of his kind. Of course something like this would happen to him. It was inevitable with how complicated his life already was. He thought about different werewolf mates as well as vampire mates he had met over the centuries and wondered what that meant for him and Bonnie. They could feel each others emotions like other mates but their bond was beyond that, they could actually feel and see what the other was experiencing and also interact in the process. Being able to see and feel what Bonnie had been experiencing in one of her darkest moments, he was grateful that he could be there for her. He had been able to protect his mate from herself and in turn she seemed to have soften a bit towards him. This was just the beginning and he was honestly somewhat excited as he stayed quietly soaking in his thoughts as Bonnie sat somewhat worried by his silence. She wondered if he was thinking of ways to sever their bond. She couldn't blame him if he was thinking that, he was him. Klaus always saw himself superior to others and that included Bonnie. Even in his near death experience with her, he held onto his superior attitude ready to accept his fate until his brother Elijah intervened and saved him. This superior super natural being was too busy trying to take on the world to really have the time to deal with minuscule things such as mates like herself she thought. 

But her thoughts were silenced as he moved his hand to brush her collar bone where her mark lay, then ghosting down to the mark inside her inner thigh. His ghost like touches set off a flame within her as he then moved to take her hand comfortably in his. Locking his fingers with her own, it was he was like he was telling her wordlessly that they were locked into place as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She couldn't understand why the tears welled in her eyes as she gazed into his hazel ones that swirled with a hint of yellow as they looked into her own. "Double or single, we're mates Bonnie," the way her name fell from his lips made her weak in the knees and she was grateful she was sitting. She would most likely have fallen if she were standing as she leaned onto his shoulder for support. Tearing her gaze from his own, she shifted her head to lay upon his shoulder. Closing her eyes as she felt the weight of his head being laid upon her own, she knew she was in trouble as their bond had them sitting quietly basking in each other's company. "You know you owe me another hybrid right," his voice cut through the comfortable silence. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head and used her free hand to eat. Humming to herself, she stuffed her face. "Didn't I let Marcel live?" 

"Yes but I let the hybrid and that other wolf live too, that's two for one," he countered.

"Doubles, singles, two for ones...you're making me crave some fast food," Bonnie nodded to herself as she continue to finish up the steak she had been working on.

"How does one like yourself pack it away," he asked in amazement.

"Are you calling me fat," she grumbled as she pulled her hand away from him to take hold of the mac and cheese. Scooping the contents into her mouth, she glared at him as she ate while he could only cough a laugh and watch her consume the entire cart. 

Billy was at a loss for words finding out that one of his contacts in New Orleans was now dead. Davina Claire was one of the most powerful witches he knew out in New Orleans, but she was easily bested by Klaus. But he wasn't going to give up hope just yet, especially with all the ruckus Bonnie was causing while she was there with Klaus. Bonnie had apparently took on Marcel and stirring the pot for the witches out in New Orleans. It was giving them juice to possibly start up a civil war between the witches and vampires which would most definitely occupy Klaus' attention and allow him to keep looking for other options to end that devil that loomed over his people's existence. 

Klaus wanted to consume her whole as he crushed her naked body underneath his. Grinding down with need, he let his lips brush against her neck until he found her pulse. Suckling her pulse point on her neck, he enjoyed the soft moans that sinfully fell from her lips. He was also enjoying the way her finger tips were digging and dragging down his back. Grunting and stuttering his hips against her when she gripped on his ass cheeks, he heard her let out a small chuckle. Pulling away from her neck, he narrowed his eyes into the darkening emerald eyes looking back at him. They were taunting him, urging him to take her and take her he did as he maneuvered the backs of her knees to hook onto his shoulders. Folding her in half, he gripped her thighs and took hold of his hardening prick and guided it in between her honey thighs and into the honey pot. Jolting forward in an inhuman speed he was fully seated into her as she lay scrunched and in disbelief at out she was instantly full. Not giving her time to adjust, he drove into her like a jack hammer. Pounding her with little to no regard, her heat was just too delicious for him to take his time. He greedily took hold of her mark in her upper thigh and liked how her voice hitched and she was shamelessly lubricating him even more to allow him further access to her insides. Biting his corner lip, he wondered if he could fuck her into pieces, tearing through her from the inside out. "Bite me," she was taking hold of the back of his neck to gaze into his hazel eyes. She growled like a hungered beast, as she craned her neck to direct his eyes to her collar bone where her other mark lay. He couldn't deny her request and selfishly he knew it was what he needed to meet his end as he let his fangs elongate and break through her milk chocolate skin. Her magical blood hit his tongue and filled his mouth with great pleasure. Drinking up the most addictive blood he had ever tasted, he slammed deep into her and spilled himself into her. Hips stuttering and rocking into her as she screamed out in pleasure and pulsed against him as she too found her release. When he had spilt all that he could inside her of, his wolf pulled him out of his blood lust for her as he retracted his fangs and sensually licked at the bite mark. Suckling the last of the blood around her collar bone, he groaned when he felt her take his hand to place in between her legs and feel the sticky warmth spilling out of her. Running his fingers between her moist folds, she trembled as she removed his hand to see the mixture of their heated exchange on his palm. Ready to wipe the sticky batter onto the sheets, she took his wrist and moved his hand towards her mouth and stuck her tongue out to swipe up the content. Grinning darkly as she swallowed it, he couldn't believe just how hot she looked as he yanked her back into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. Tasting themselves on her tongue as they made out made him hard for her again. She was really taking this mating thing to a whole new level and he was willing to go along for the ride. Taking that thought to heart, he flipped her up onto his lap hinting on the next position he was going to take her in. 

Marcel sat in the dark contemplating what Klaus had told him. Bonnie was his mate. Bonnie was his fucking mate, Marcel growled as he gripped the arm rest of the chair he sat in. As honored as he was that he was the first to know, it was also troubling seeing as she was a loose cannon. She came and went about the damn city like she owned the place. Using her magic freely and causing a stir of excitement in the eyes of the witches he had taken a century to instill fear in. Though he couldn't touch the witch, it didn't stop the wheels in his mind from turning as he thought out how to sever her bond to Klaus. Only then Klaus would be able to see and think straight to know that Bonnie Bennett was better off dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Thought I'd update this fic first since I updated this one last last week. With great powers comes great responsibilities...or with great bonds comes great enemies haha. Klaus and Bonnie ringing in the new year with a little smut haha. Hope y'all enjoyed the update and hope everyone has a happy new year! It's a new year, same me coming your way lol. Just being realistic, ha! Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos! Please excuse any errors and typos in the chapter. I tried, but not like a try hard try lol. Until the next one...


	10. Chapter 10

Agnes was grateful that the streets were quiet, but the tension was still high in the air. Vampires were out more often to assert their dominance while witches and warlocks kept their heads down. Many witches and warlocks of the past would laugh and mock them for letting a creation over run them. It was part of the reason why her cousin Mama Odie had seen fit to settle in the swamps of Louisiana. It was part of the reason Agnes was so bitter. She had been raised by witches and warlocks that knew of that time, when it seemed like a fairytale of the past. A fairytale that she believed could be a reality for them some day in the near future as she opened alley way back door to her shop. Pulling out a large eagle from its cage, she whispered to the bird to alert the other witches and warlocks that it was time to assemble. Sending out an eagle to soar through the sky, was a risky move. Though magic was restricted there were other ways that they could communicate. The eagle signified that of courage, rebirth and power all things that she hoped would be reason for their kind to come together as one. 

Marcel sent some of his goons out to figure out how to break the bond Klaus and Bonnie shared. From what he knew, there was no way to severe the bond without it having major affects on a person. The minimal damage would result in one of the mates dying. He wouldn't mind Bonnie dying, but if Klaus found, and he surely would, that he had somehow gotten Bonnie killed he too would follow. Ignoring the hundredth call from Rebekah, he drove around the city stewing in his thoughts. How could he kill Bonnie without himself being tied to it? Stopping at a stop light, he was amazed to see an eagle soaring high in the sky. It looked so majestic as it had it's wings spread wide as it floated in the sky. You don't ever see eagles flying around in New Orleans. Curious by its flight pattern, he shifted his gaze to the gentlemen that stood before his car. Grinning, it was as if his prayers had been answered. "Salvatore brothers, what can I do for you," he called out his window and waved them over. 

"Let's talk," Damon narrowed his eyes at him, to which he nodded for them to hop in. 

Bonnie awoke to the loss of warmth, slowly fluttering her eyes open she noticed Klaus was going about and gathering his clothing to slip it on. "I like you better with your clothes off," she mumbled with a lazy smile. 

"I think that's something we can both agree on love," he grinned as he shuffled over to the bed and tilted her head up to capture her soft luscious lips. Suckling her bottom lip, he moved his head to lean upon her own to stare deep into her eyes. The quiet air between them was comfortable and a mutual notion of gratitude to be in each other's company. Bonnie had never had a moment where she thanked the stars for being in the presence of another, not in a way like this. It was comfortable, it was easy and most of all it felt like nothing else mattered but them two. She knew it had to be her bond affecting her in such a way, but she didn't care in that moment. It felt nice and she wanted to enjoy it even if wouldn't last. Clearing his throat, Klaus realized that he had been staring at her for a little too long for comfort. He knew he was an intense person, but he didn't want to scare her away as he reluctantly pulled away. "Would you like to come to the plantation with me love," Klaus asked as he slipped on the rest of his clothes. 

Bonnie grinned as she shook her head, "No, I think I still need to rest awhile longer and maybe even take a look at the grimoire from Arianna. Remember you promised to teach me how to read in Aramaic." 

"That I did," he nodded. "Maybe I'll teach you the dirty words first, isn't that the easiest words people usually cling to," he suggested as she laughed.

"Yeah we can start there," she smiled.

"My lessons aren't free you know, I need some kind of payment in return and I'm not talking money either because I have more than enough." 

Bonnie sat up, letting the sheets fall from her naked body. He stood drinking in her figure without any shame as he felt his pants tighten. She looked very tempting with the way that she stared up at him, she was enticing him to shred his clothes again and jump back into bed with her. "And what will you have me do as payment instead," she said in a sultry low voice. This woman would be the death of him for sure. He had to practice great restraint knowing he had things to take care of, people to see that he had been neglecting. So instead he settled for letting his fingers ghost along her marks and enjoying the way she hissed and arched up into his touch. Giving her a devilish grin, he could see the fire of desire burn in her eyes, "Rest well love. We'll talk about payment later." 

Bonnie hated how his voice dripped like sweet honey which in turn had her doing so in her lower region for him as she sat watching him take his leave. She couldn't believe that she was offering her body up to him on a sliver platter with no shame. It was so unlike her, but that's something else she had noticed about him. She wasn't afraid or unashamed to be whatever she was feeling whether upset or horny or even both with him. Shaking her lust filled thoughts of him changing his mind and rushing back in to take her again, her attention was pulled to her bag by the door.

Pushing herself up and out of bed, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the grimoire. It felt brittle and scratchy, the pages so fragile she was unsure she should even open the book without it falling to pieces. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and thought about the suggestion of Mama Odie to put the grimoire in water and add a little salt. Frowning at the thought of not having any salt, she thought of another idea. Her sweat, Klaus had no mercy on her body when he had pounded into her and resulted in the sheen of sweat that covered her body into the morning light. Though the thought of it was gross, it was the second best option she had as she walked into the shower and let the water run down her arms and into the palms of her hands. Cradling the book in her lap, she let the water filter through her fingers and down onto the grimoire. Sure enough the book appeared to improve in condition. The binds that held the book clung tighter and the scales breathed life back into it. Opening the book, the pages appeared to come to life. The print on the pages darkened and became more visible with the drawings etched onto them. She could just see the history oozing off the pages as she flipped through and let her fingers ghost over them. Gasping as her head craned back on a particular spell, she envisioned her dream.

_It was the tree. The blackened tree with twisted branches and no leaves. It had sprouted from the deepest parts of the sea where no light nor being dared to go because it was filled with nothing but darkness. It was a miracle tree really, that sprung from the ground and came to life even though there was no sign of life around it. Intrigued by the tree a deep sea voyager had cut a branch from it to study and learn from it. How can it be alive, when there was little to no chance of it survive? But this voyager had been found out by mermaids who vowed to protect the seas from men like him. Killing the voyager, the cut branch escaped the mermaids and eventually still found dry land where it had been discovered and protected by wolves._

Bonnie felt the water pouring on her face as she was brought out of her vision. Looking down at the spell, she was confused as to why the words started to shift and rearrange to where she could understand it. "How," she mumbled in disbelief. 

"It's in your blood," the water droplets came falling down, hitting the book over and over. "Qetsiyah a distant blood relative could read Aramaic and in time of need so can you," Bonnie stiffened at hearing her grandmother's voice. She was so wrapped up in hearing the voice of someone she loved that she didn't realize she kept stroking her fingers along the words in the grimoire. Soon she found herself reciting the words that came to life in her mind. She was in some trance like state as she was summoning the blackened tree branch.

Calling to it to come to her, she paused as she could sense approaching super naturals. Jumping to her feet, she shut off the water and bolted to her room. Quickly throwing on her clothing, though damp, and ready to meet the group that were fast approaching. Flinging the door open, she was surprised to find three wolves standing at her door. One in particular that she recognized, "Mason Lockwood? I...thought you died." 

Mason gave her a small smile in understanding. He had done a great job in escaping before the bands of death could actually take his life. It was close really with Damon nearly ripping his heart out, but after recovering from his near death experience he did his best to be under the radar. It wasn't until recently that he revealed himself to his nephew and stayed loyally by his side ever since. "I almost did, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask you for a favor." 

"What might this favor be," she eyed him suspiciously. 

"I need you to cast a cloaking spell over me so I can enter New Orleans," he said. 

"What for," she was quick to ask. 

He grinned, knowing there was nothing that he could pull past her, "I need to get in to kill Marcel in retaliation for almost killing my nephew. It will also lift the ban placed on werewolves from entering New Orleans." 

She nodded, understanding his side of things, "So what do I get in return?" Mason knew there had to be a price to pay, he was asking her for something that could potentially cause herself harm. But hearing how Kimberly was assisted by her and Klaus out of New Orleans, he knew that she could possibly wiggle her way out of trouble if word got out that she had helped him. Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulled out the blackened branch that was now carved out into a stake. Holding it up for her to see, she was instantly drawn to it and couldn't resist. "Come," she signed for him to enter. Dropping the protection barrier back down to keep the other two wolves he had with him outside, she shut the door and frowned as he tucked the prized possession back into his inside pocket. 

"By the looks of it you already know what it is," Mason mused as he looked about the hotel room. 

She shrugged as she asked him if he had a pocket knife, nodding, he handed it over to him, "I've seen it, but I don't know what it is." 

Taking his pocket knife in hand, he handed it to her and moved to the open space of the room where she gestured, "Some call it Nes others call it Milagro. But one thing I know for sure is that you're supposed to have it. I saw you in the memory of one of our elders. He saw you in a dream. It was meant to be placed into your hands he said. He said you would need this to help restore the balance of things. Though many think he's a visionary man for sending me to you to hand over something that has been protected by our people for generations, I know not to doubt his words." 

"Sounds like you're supposed to give me the stake, not barter with it," she shook her head and came face to face with him.

He shrugged knowingly, "You're right, but I'm hoping you'll still grant me this wish with being honest with you. I need to do this Bonnie, please."

Sighing deeply, she opened the pocket knife and pressed the sharp end into the palm of her hand. Piercing through her skin, she dug the knife in a little deeper before removing the blade and squeezing her palm close. Closing her eyes, she chanted the words to glamour him and shield him from the eyes of vampires or witches. Turning her now filled palm to press against her other palm. She let her bloodied palms face out towards Mason. Nodding for him to press his palms against her own, she ended the chant and Mason felt a tingle go down his spine. She had done her part, now he had to do his and hand over the goods. 

Placing the stake in her hands, he thanked her as he took his leave. Gripping the blackened stake in hand, she could feel the weight of how powerful the stake was. Making her way back to the bathroom, she washed her hands and the stake of her blood. Rinsing the hand held object, she glanced over to the book and felt impressed to open it again. Flipping through the pages, the same spell caught her eyes. Moving her damp fingers across the page, the print darkened and the words whispered into her mind. Softly reciting the words, she was under some kind of trance again. Gripping the stake tightly, she saw flashes of the blackened tree. Saw pieces of its journey to the shore, to Mason's ancestral line and being handed down through the generations until like Mason said the elder had a dream of her and told him it was time that it be given to her. Blinking as she subconsciously finished the spell, she gazed down at the stake that fit perfectly in her hand. 

Marcel weaved through the traffic, trying to keep up with the eagle, "What do you want?" 

"I've already told you, we want Elena and when we have her we'll be out of your hair," Damon said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Why would I help you? Klaus needs Elena's blood. He won't let her go just because I ask," he too reminded them of their conversation when they first came to New Orleans. 

"What if I told you I could give you Bonnie Bennett, word has it she's been trouble for you," Damon said with humor. 

"Just as much trouble as she's been causing you, how's your chest," Marcel mused. 

Damon grumbled, he still hurt from Bonnie nearly killing him. Hating that he was bonding with Marcel over getting his chest torn into, Stefan spoke up, "It seems that we have something in common. She's been trouble for us as well. Maybe we can come to an agreement, we take care of Bonnie and you take care of Elena." 

Marcel's ears perked up as he tried to not sound too excited, "And how do you expect to take care of Bonnie Bennett." Trying to stay focused on the damn bird and conversation at hand, he knew that Klaus wouldn't think twice about keeping the full blame on the Salvatore brothers if they had followed through. They had enough motives to take care of the witch. Klaus wouldn't bat an eye on looking else where to blame Bonnie's death and that was what he needed. 

"Well first, by telling you that the eagle you're following isn't an ordinary eagle. It's a message. The witches are up to something and I think Bonnie has something to do with it," Stefan said. He wasn't entirely sure if Bonnie had a hand in it, but it was the extra push he needed to drive his point as he watched Marcel narrow his gaze and grip the wheel tightly. 

Marcel glared up at the damned bird, he knew it was too good to be true. He could only think of one witch that would dare defy him, Bonnie fucking Bennett, "I'll help you get your human and you take down the witch." Pulling out his phone he called an order to shoot down the eagle and secondly place a zero tolerance for magic use in New Orleans. Violators will be dealt with accordingly. 

Klaus knew his siblings would want answers, they deserved them after all for caring for his daughter. Thinking on such thought, he knew that eventually there would come a point where he would have to introduce Bonnie to Hope. Hope and Bonnie were the two most important women in his life now and he couldn't fathom the thought of ever living without one or the other. Pulling up to the mansion, he made his way into the plantation mansion of a home and found his siblings awaiting his arrival, even Kol was there when he was usually off playing baby sitter to Marcel or living his care free life as the youngest of the bunch.

Freya being the oldest, stepped up to the plate, "Brother where have you been?" 

Klaus pressed his lips tightly together, neither Kol nor Elijah looked in his direction while Rebekah sat glaring with an expectant answer. "There is no point in beating around the bush. Obviously Kol has told you all that I took off with a certain witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett. It's true, I've been with Bonnie the entire time of my absence." 

"Why? Are you sleeping with her Nik," Rebekah seethed, hating that she had to stay cooped up in this house while he was out having a grand ol' time. 

Klaus clenched his fists, his temper was rising because his sister would accuse him of just sleeping around with Bonnie. Yes, they were sleeping together but it was so much more. She was much more to him then the label that Rebekah so easily slapped onto his relationship with Bonnie and she had to know it, they all did, he thought. "Dear sister, I'll have you know that it is none of your concern who I have sexual encounters with. I never asked about Marcel, though I do disapprove of it. You can do so much better Rebekah." 

"Are you playing mind games with Miss Bennett? Mind you, she comes from the bloodline that created us. She could very well conjure up something to destroy us," Elijah said in a matter of fact tone. "We have enough problems as it is brother." 

"It's not a game! I understand very well what she means to me," Klaus snapped at his older brother. 

Kol shrugged, wanting to get this over and done with, "Well then, tell us brother, what does she mean to you?" 

She means the world to me, he thought. "Bonnie Bennett is a person that I hold near and dear to my undead heart like you brother," he eyed Kol. "Bonnie is my mate," Klaus finally revealed. There was a hushed silence that fell upon the room as there was a mixture of thoughts and feelings running through his siblings minds. 

Bonnie tucked the stake and the grimoire into her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She was determined to figure out why these items had come into her possession. But first she had to make good on a debt she owed. Taking a taxi down to the French Quarters, she found herself standing before Agnes' shop. Walking in, she grinned seeing Agnes sitting at the table shuffling her deck of cards. Nodding in greeting, she slipped into the chair across from Agnes, "Good afternoon Bennett witch. I was starting to think you up and ran away." No it wasn't true, she didn't really believe that but it was a good segue into what she really wanted to discuss. 

"And taint my name, no need to tease me on my timely manner," she said with a small smile. "What can I do for you Agnes? Tell me how I can settle my debt to you." 

Agnes wasn't one to mince words, nor did she want to with what was weighing heavy on her mind. "Come to the Witches' council meeting tomorrow night as my special guest," Agnes stopped to look her dead in the eyes. She could see Bonnie parting her lips ready to decline. "Before you refuse, I need you to understand that as a fellow witch I did you a great service by saving not one but two of your friend's lives. All I ask is that you attend our meeting that will determine not only my life but the other lives of fellow witches that could have used those herbs I gave you. Please Bonnie just be there, it is the least you can do for me." 

Bonnie was stunned, by the woman's delivery. She had a valid point. All she was asking was for her to be present at a meeting. No use of magic, no trying to save lives, just be there and everything would be squared away. "Fine," Bonnie softly breathed before the door chimed and in came a witch rushing in with the dead eagle in hand. Bonnie looked to see that the eagle had been shot and she wondered how someone could be so cruel to such a valiant creature like the eagle. 

Agnes cradled her precious bird messenger, he had seen her through the years and had been a great aid in time of need. Shaking her head as the witch told her that Marcel put out a zero tolerance for magic. Agnes was over come with sadness for her now dead friend eagle that was resting in the palms of her hands, "There's so many lives at risk with Marcel being in charge. I'm just not sure we'll be able to make it out alive." 

Seeing the sadness flicker across the woman's face, it stirred something deep within her as she reached out to place her hands underneath Agnes' for support, "Even if there seems to not feel like there is a way, we'll find one. There's always a way." 

"Are you out of your mind?! How could you have been so selfish and so cruel," Rebekah growled. For the longest time she had wanted to mate with Marcel, but knew that her family, namely Klaus, would disapprove of it.

Elijah had a deep set frown, he felt for the girl, honestly he did. Her life was now ruined no thanks to his cynical and diabolical brother. Not to mention the fact that this would take a toll on his building relationship with Elena if she were to find out. He had brainwashed her into giving him her trust, but with her best friend's life on the line he wasn't so sure it would stay intact. "It's obviously a mistake or some kind of gimmick. Miss Bennett would never have done such a thing."

"Yeah," Kol scoffed. "Bonnie would've never chosen you over me," he huffed in annoyance. 

"What did you say," Klaus roared as he was charging at his youngest brother. 

"Enough," Freya spoke up, casting a spell on all of them to settle down. Feeling the tugs from Klaus and Kol, she glared at her brothers and held her hand up to close her fist. The two brothers gasped as they felt the invisible force crushing them into place. Releasing the pair, she gave them stern looks as if warning them to keep it together. Kol glared at Klaus before flashing away. He had heard enough and didn't want to hear Klaus' tale. Sighing deeply at her youngest brother's leave, Freya looked to Klaus again, "Now, tell us Klaus how did this all come about."

Hayley stood in the hallway over hearing the bickering that was going down. Everyone appeared to be too distracted and too heated to notice her presence listening from afar. Retreating back to her daughter's room, she closed the door and quickly sent texts to her pack. 

Bonnie had reassured Agnes that she would be at the meeting. Taking her leave, she made her way down the streets of the French Quarter and could feel someone following her. Picking up her pace, she could feel the person doing the same. Turning the corner, she gasped as she nearly collided with Kol who caught hold of her. "Whoa there, you okay?" 

Bonnie chuckled lightly as she gazed back to see that whatever presence that was following her was gone. Gazing back at the Original who held her in place, she stepped out of his grasp, "Sorry." 

"No need to apologize. Just tell me how great of a brother I am to you dear sister," Kol said smugly. 

"Wha..." 

"...Klaus told us," he shrugged as he folded his arms over his chest and watched as her jaw dropped in disbelief. "So it is true," he grumbled at her reaction. "How about we discuss this over a nice lunch, I'm just dying to know how my brother trapped you into being his..." Bonnie was jumping up to clasp her hand over Kol's mouth and he chuckled before flickering his tongue out to touch her palm which had her hand retreating back as she made a face at him. "C'mon party animal, let's go have some real fun," he grinned as he took hold of her wrist to lead her away as the Salvatore brothers glared from afar seeing Bonnie walking away with the youngest Original. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!  
> Y'all we made to it 2021! Dang I just can't help but smile in adding the title Bonnie fucking Bennett into my writings it sounds so cool doesn't it? Your first name -fucking- last name...legit right? idk I think it is haha. Might just make that a title to another one of my writings lol. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this update. I wrote out a very rough rough draft of this storyline in hopes to keep my thoughts/storyline straight so hopefully I stick to it. And I know I'm making the Mystic Falls gang in here so horrible. My bad, my bad lol. Either way thanks for blessing my fic with your presence. Until the next update...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie allowed Kol to drag her into a jazz club. Taking in the mood light she grinned liking how everything seem to fit the description of what a classic jazz club would look like with the live band playing on stage as others either danced or socialize. It wasn’t too crowded being as it was the middle of the day and she was grateful for it as they were seated at a booth. Taking in the scenery she didn’t notice that Kol sat observing her. Intrigued by the young witch who was the mate of his older brother. Thinking on such a thought he couldn’t figure how he felt on it, not until after getting a few words from the young woman caught up in the moment. “Pray tell me Bonnie, however did you manage to slip through my fingers,” he flashed a dazzling smile at her as he waved a waitress over to order drinks. 

“Do you have pineapple or cranberry juice,” Bonnie was quick to ask. Gratefully the club had pineapple juice and Kol followed with asking for a beer as he looked to Bonnie for why she wouldn’t order some kind of alcoholic beverage. Understanding his sentiments, she grinned “I believe the alcohol was part to blame for how things transpired between your brother and I. I hope you will understand that I would like to keep my wits about me before I make another mistake.”

Kol nodded, “That is very reasonable. I too would want to keep myself on guard after what you found yourself in.”

Bonnie shrugged, “Thanks, I’m grateful for your understanding. But I must say it isn’t as bad as it may seem. Klaus is...not all that bad.”

Kol chuckled at her half hearted compliment, “Spare me the false pretenses Bonnie, I know my brother. He is a monster and I only come to offer you my support.”

Bonnie knew Kol was her favorite of the Mikealson bunch for a reason. Outside of their subtle moments of flirting in Mystic Falls, there was much more to him that he let on and luckily she got to see glimpses of it. He may be known to be the party animal but he also had a caring heart. And it showed in the sincerity of his words in his eyes. He was worried for her and she was touched by it. “You know, I’m starting to understand now that your way of showing your affection for me was in leaving me be in Mystic Falls. You could’ve continue to use your charm on me then and I would’ve fallen for it, but you didn’t. As well as conveniently disappearing on the ritual night for Klaus. I really am indebted to you Kol Mikealson. Thank you dear...brother,” she winked at him as their drinks were placed onto the table. 

Kol couldn’t help the thoughts of wanting her more with how she had referred to him as her brother. But he knew Klaus wasn’t the sharing type and he would rather like to be around the rest of the century to see how Bonnie and Klaus played out then desiccate in a coffin. Taking his glass in hand, he raised it to her and watched as she did the same with a smile. God he was envious of his older brother right now, he thought. "You have a life time to make it up to me dear sister. Welcome to the family." 

"Thanks," she clanked her glass to his before taking the pineapple juice to her lips. 

"Now let's celebrate with a dance shall we," he said as he stood and guided her out onto the dance floor. Bonnie laughed as she followed along and let him lead the way. 

Meanwhile, from the furthest part of the club, the two were being observed by the Salvatore brothers. "Damon we should call for back up, maybe we can get Matt or Jeremy to lure her away," Stefan spoke softly as they watched the pair from afar. 

Damon rolled his eyes, he hated having to be patient but knew it the best choice with a powerful witch and an original together. He knew they were no match, especially since he was still trying to recover from his slow healing wound on his chest. "Fine, call them up. See if those pesky humans can be of use." 

Stefan knew his brother was only speaking out of anger as he was making his way out of the club. Dialing up Jeremy's phone, he was quick to answer. "Hey Jer..." 

"What's up?" 

"We need your help. We need you or Matt to get Bonnie by herself," Stefan said as he moved a ways from the club just for safe measures. 

The line was quiet before Matt spoke up from a distance, "What are you going to do to Bonnie?" 

It was Stefan's turn to go quiet. There was no point in beating around the bush, he had to find solution to their problem quick before she could get to the Mikealson's home. There she would be for sure protected and their next chance at getting to her would be up in the air. "We capture Bonnie and we get Elena back." 

"When you say capture, what does that mean? We take her hostage back to Mystic Falls," Jeremy asked. 

Stefan knew that if they could not kill Bonnie at the very least they would have to surrender her to Marcel for the exchange to happen, "We either kill her or we hand her over to Marcel and he will kill her." 

"What?! Are you out of your fucking mind," Matt roared. "How could you have made such a deal?! This is Bonnie we're talking about!" 

"Then what do you suggest Matt?! We're out of options. This is the only way we can get Elena back," Stefan said as he found himself feeling just as frustrated. 

"Count me out, I refuse to take part in killing Bonnie. Elena is still alive and that's good enough for me," Matt growled. 

"Jer," Stefan asked. 

Jeremy was quiet on the line as he stood looking at Matt who was giving him the eye. Sighing in disbelief, he turned the other way, "What do I need to do?" 

Freya stood pondering her brother's words. She couldn't agree more with her other siblings, his actions were foolish indeed. He had jeopardized their family dynamic in the most inconvenient time. But then again there was never a right time for things to happen when it came to their family. Watching as Elijah was articulating how much of an idiot Klaus was, she thought about his circumstances. "Brother do you always get so drunk that you find yourself in such strenuous predicaments like this?" 

Klaus was grateful for Freya's interruption, he knew Elijah could babble on and on if one would allow him. Thinking on his sister's question, he thought of the many times throughout the century where he had got drunk in the company of others and never had he made such a life altering mistake like this. Quickly retracting the word mistake from his mind, Bonnie wasn't a mistake and he knew it with every fiber of his being. Both his wolf and his vampire side agreed to it, which made him even more willing to hear his siblings concerns because if it were the other way around he would be feeling the same way. "No dear sister, I don't think I've ever done such a thing like this. But rest assured I can tell you that after marking her I have never felt the way that I do right now. My eyes, my mind, and even my heart have been opened in the most exhilarating way. It's such an indescribable experience when it comes to Bonnie Bennett." 

The room was silenced by his profound words. Freya intrigued and wanting to meet this young woman named Bonnie Bennett, Elijah feeling somewhat envious of what his brother was proclaiming to have experienced when he himself has never in his life felt that way about a woman, and Rebekah seething with pure jealousy at the fact that Klaus of all the siblings was getting such an experience that she wished she had with Marcel. "Then it's decided, invite her over for dinner tonight," Freya said with a small smile. Rebekah was huffing and stomping away angrily, while Elijah was slipping away to try and figure out a new place to store Elena to leave Freya moving to approach her younger brother. "Niklaus," she said softly as he shifted his gaze towards her. They had only been reunited for a short while as a family and in that short period she knew that Klaus wore his heart on his sleeve no matter how tarnished it was. He was very brave, she thought. "Please know that everyone feels frustrated because it's a sudden change not because we don't think that you're deserving of a mate." 

Klaus knew his siblings better than Freya, he had been with them through the centuries compared to her. But instead of opposing, he accepted her comforting words, "Thank you Freya. I would be sorely disappointed in them if they were elated on the news."

Freya chuckled as she moved to embrace her younger brother, "Even though I don't know this young woman, I'm happy for you." Klaus couldn't help but gratefully embrace his sister. Her words brought more comfort to him than she would ever know. 

Marcel was grateful that Elijah was nowhere in sight as he slipped into the confinements where Elena sat. His sudden intrusion had her quickly standing on guard. "What are you doing here," she said in almost a panic. She had only seen him a handful of times, but knew he wasn't one to mess with after hearing stories of his ruthlessness. 

He held his hands up as if showing her that he didn't mean any harm, "I only come to tell you that I will be helping you escape." 

"Helping me escape? Why would you do that," she asked unsure if she could trust his word. 

"You're wise to not trust my words right off the bat. But I can assure you that helping you will also help me in return. The Salvatore brothers are taking care of a certain problem for me as we speak," he said with understanding. 

"What are they doing that will grant my freedom," Elena asked wearily. She knew it probably was something big, knowing how valuable her blood was to Klaus.

Marcel shrugged, not knowing the full extent of what Bonnie was to her but still leaving out Bonnie's name as a safety precaution, "Let's just say that they are taking care of a certain witch. When that is done I will provide a guaranteed escape for you. Just be ready when it happens. It will probably be your only chance." Turning to take his leave, Elena frowned unsure on what to feel about their conversation. 

Bonnie smiled brightly as she was spun back towards their table. Grateful for a break from the dance floor, she inhaled her juice and fanned herself, "I haven't been dancing like this in so long." 

"Now that you're a part of the family I'll gladly be taking you out on the town to dance the night away," he winked coolly. 

She grinned at his flirtatious manner. Taking a break from the dance floor, she could feel just how sweaty she was. "I'm gonna go look for the restroom. I'll be back," she was already on the move before she could get an answer. Absentmindedly she threw her bag over her shoulders and turned to retreat to the bar, she was grateful to be pointed into the direction of the restrooms. Finding herself in the ladies room, she flipped on the faucet and reached for some paper towels. Rinsing some of the paper towels under the cool water, she glanced at herself in the mirror and saw Jeremy in its reflection. Quickly turning, she looked at him confused. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Bonnie we need to talk," Jeremy said as he gazed at her worriedly. 

"What is it," she asked somewhat weary by his sudden appearance. 

He was hesitant, but stuck with the plan, "You need to leave the city immediately and disappear like you did a few years ago." 

"Jer why would I do that? I have things going on here that..." 

"Bonnie this is our only chance to help Elena escape the grasp of Elijah," he intervened. "Do you know how long she has been captive? Do you," he asked her desperately. "For one long ass year! For one year she has been tortured and at their disposal the entire time. All I ask is that you disappear like you did a few years ago. At least until we can get her back. Can't you just do that one last thing for us," he coughed in disbelief hoping that she would understand. 

"Jer I've already made a promise to be somewhere tomorrow night..." 

"Bonnie do you fucking hear yourself," Jeremy snapped. "I'm not asking you to use your powers. All I'm asking is for you to up and leave us again like you did before. How hard is that to do for your friends, especially your best friend?!" 

Bonnie blinked in disbelief at how much anger seethed from his words. He had never spoken to her in such a way, which was really surprising. But she couldn't let that phase her as she turned to flip the faucet off and gazed back at the glaring young man. "It's funny that you ask something of me when I haven't felt any sort of friendship from you or Elena in such a long time." Moving to come face to face with him, she frowned, "You're lucky friendship on my part is not causing you any harm for the way you just spoke to me. The next time you try to disrespect me won't be tolerated." Shaking her head as she moved to exit, she was stopped by Stefan blocking her way down the narrow hallway and Jeremy coming to stand behind her.

"I gave you a chance to go quietly," Stefan said somewhat disappointed.

Trapped between the hunter and vampire, she was disengaging herself from them as she extended her hands out to her sides, "And I'm going to give you a chance to step aside." 

"Bonnie don't do this," Jeremy spoke through his gritted teeth as he stared into the back of her head. 

"No one is going to help you," Stefan tried to say. "We've already used the white oak stake on Kol."

She gave a soft grunt as, signifying that she wasn't scared, "You wound me Stefan. You think I need Kol to assist me?" Shaking her head, she felt the building rage gathering into her core. "I don't need anyone," she chuckled as Jeremy took hold of her from behind. Hooking his arms underneath her own, it had her arms extending up to the ceiling as Stefan began moving towards her with his eyes growing dark. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she watched Stefan moving towards her. She thought about how life had turned upside down when the Salvatore brothers blew into town. She thought about how every relationship in her life also became strained to the point that she had none and it was proof as Jeremy held her tightly in place. She could see the resolve in Stefan's face as the black veins in his face protruded and his jaw became unhinged with his fangs elongated. These fuckers were going to kill her, she thought. Or at least that's what she let them believe as she closed her eyes when Stefan was upon her. 

"Sorry Bonnie," Jeremy sadly whispered. But Bonnie flashed her eyes open and they were pitch black like Stefan's. Staring the beast back fiercely she smirked as she gave herself into the darkness of expression. 

"No apologizes are necessary," she spoke coolly as she was pulsing with dark magic. 

Screaming out as Jeremy and Stefan went flying away from her, the darkness brought up her loneliness and sadness that came from the people that she had once considered as friends. Whispering the insecurities into her mind that she was nothing more than a means to an end, she didn't realize that Stefan had bounced back and came bolting back at her. Slamming her into the wall by the neck, she coughed a laugh rather than gasp as their darkened eyes met and she was reaching to place a hand onto his wrist. Stefan gasped as he was frozen in place and soon a blackness began to thickly invade and pump from her grasp into his veins. Flooding his veins, he began to tremble as the darkness seeped out of his eyes, nose, and mouth in a sticky tar like manner. 

Jeremy came rushing in to tackle the pair, noticing that Stefan was frozen like a statue. As the three went tumbling, Jeremy tried to reach for his sword but in doing so the sword fell out on the ground and Bonnie was able to pounce on her prey as she sat straddling his midsection. She was about to place her hands upon him when he was bucking her off and quickly darting for the sword. It was a mixture of crawling and running as he leapt for the sword near by. Calling out to it, he watched it softly glow as it went flying. But instead of it attaching to his grasp, it flew past him and into Bonnie's hand. Watching as she caught the sword like it belonged to her, he was pushing himself up and onto his feet with his fists up ready to fight for it. The grip of the sword was a tad bit on the heavy side, but it would do she thought as she swung the blade back and forth as she slowly walked with one foot moving before the other. 

Stefan was flashing towards her in his darkened haze. Allowing his fangs to come out in full swing, he aimed for her neck and blinked as a great force stopped him in his tracks. It was then that his gaze dropped down to where it had hit him and he saw the sword plunged into his stomach. "Stefan," Jeremy yelled in disbelief as he rushed Bonnie and felt her wrath as the sword was yanked out of Stefan and swung towards Jeremy. Being familiar with the sword, he was able to dodge the first swing. But he was a second too slow for the way that Bonnie was able to twirl around and slice through his back side. "Fuck," Jeremy growled as he went tumbling into Stefan. 

"We need to finish her," Stefan coughed on the hard impact of their bodies colliding onto the hard ground. Pushing through the pain, he stood to meet the young woman who wore the dark magic effortlessly. This was it, this was either hers or his end. Calling upon his ripper side, he went charging with Jeremy attempting to follow. 

Klaus saw the world in red. Blinking as flashes of a narrow hallway filled his mind, he was confused as blood splattered onto his face and down his clothing. Gazing down at his hands that were covered in warm blood, he moved to smear the deep red coloring onto the walls. His mind was hazy as he slowly spun against the wall, intoxicated by the kill, more smearing of blood excited him. He thought it a nice redecorating touch as he stepped over the various limbs that were scattered along the cement floor. He couldn't make out the person or persons, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he was heaving with adrenaline from such a gruesome killing. Standing in the middle of the narrow hallway admiring his work, he realized that this was not the work of his own. "Now I see why it's so much better to be the villain in the story. It's much more fun," Klaus heard Bonnie's voice echo in his mind. It sounded detached and distorted. 

"Bonnie," Klaus called out to her, but could feel a mental push back. But he attempted to stay put as he called out to her once more, "Bonnie listen to me. I need you to fight through this. Whatever is happening to you right now I need you to be strong." 

Gazing about the bloody hallway, she coughed a laugh as she thought about how she had initially utilized the hunter sword but eventually took pleasure in letting her powers disembody Stefan and Jeremy, "I think you should reconsider doubting my strength. I just obliterated the enemy." 

Klaus saw flashes of her giving into expression when Stefan had planned to kill her with Jeremy holding her in place. Her life was being threatened and he could understand her fighting them off, but still they were people she knew. People she had once saw as friends no matter if they had grown a part. This inner battle of losing control to the darkness of her fears and doubts had her painting the hallway with the remains of Stefan and Jeremy. Consumed and overwhelmed with grief and betrayal, Klaus had to sift through her current circumstances to help refocus. She was crying out for help and he was going to be that for her. "Bonnie I'm not questioning your strength love. I would've done what you did, but I know deep down that's not you. You're not the villain you're the heroine love." 

"And you're a horrible liar," she countered as the stench of spilt blood filled her nostrils. Surrounded by the mess she made, she summoned the flames of guilt to burn up the remains. The fire and smoke that began to over power the smell of blood had her standing and gazing about and embracing the heat she felt. But it was short lived as the sprinklers went off and the alarm sounded that there was a fire. Perfect timing, she thought as the waters came sprinkling all around her and soaking her in the process. From heat to coldness, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. Wishing that the waters would wash away her memories. "They almost ripped my bag," she scoffed as she looked down to see that her bag was still in tact when Jeremy had attempted to hold her down by the strap of her bag when she had maneuvered away from his grasp. 

"Fuck the bag love, tell me where you are," Klaus asked as he saw her pat the bag and shrugged as she moved out of the hallway.

Finding her way back into the restroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was literally a bloody mess and Klaus could see and feel exactly what she saw and felt. Quickly dropping her gaze, she flipped on the faucet and let the water gather into the palms of her hands even though the sprinklers were on above her. Scrubbing her hands together, she tried to wash out as much blood from her hands and forearms. "I'm such a mess," she mumbled as the blood and water drained into the sink. 

"Bonnie look into the mirror for me,” he begged and his call had her shifting her gaze back up to her reflection. It was then that she really was able to take a good look at herself. She was more than a mess, she was looking at a different person. Her reflection seemed to look confident in the blood smears, bruises, and tattered clothing. It was like she was taking a glimpse of what Klaus might see after a good kill. But he was more so focused on the way her eyes looked. They were still filled with darkness and in turn her powers attempted to push him out of her mind again as if knowing he would try to pull her out of using the dark magic. “Bonnie,” Klaus huffed when she glared at the monster that she was looking at, soon a deep crack set into the middle of it and it caused a spider web of cracks before shattering to pieces. 

"They've made me into a monster," she trembled as he could feel the darkness taking hold of him and literally shoving him out. Clutching onto the sink as she felt herself taking in shallow breaths, the darkness whispered and twisted her thoughts more. "No, maybe I've always been a monster." 

"Bonnie where are you," he called out to her. 

Gazing at her reflection in the scatters of shattered pieces in the sink, she cracked a sad grin, "Don't come for me. I'll ruin you too." It was her way of bidding farewell as she allowed expression to take control. Klaus growled as he blinked in confusion finding himself back in the plantation mansion. Clenching his fists, he made his way to his car to seek out his woman. 

Damon had driven Kol's desiccating body towards the hotel where Matt was packing to leave. Shaking his head in disappointment at the human, he was quick to dial up Marcel's phone which was answered right away. "Is it done?" 

"Stefan is taking care of Bonnie as we speak," Damon breathed as he noticed the human stiffen up. 

"Then why are you calling me if it's not done," Marcel asked somewhat annoyed. 

Damon understand Marcel's annoyance but he had to make sure. Shifting his gaze to the original that lay on the hotel bed, he sighed, "We have a problem." 

"What's the problem," Marcel said through gritted teeth. 

He shrugged, "Well, I might have staked the youngest Mikealson and have his body here with me." 

Marcel chuckled lightly feeling somewhat relieved that his baby sitter was currently out of commission. "Sounds like a solution to me." 

"How so?" 

"You no longer need me, you can use Kol to bargain with," Marcel hated that he had to literally spell it out for this idiot. 

Damon grinned, it had been a struggle to hold down Kol and get him staked. He was still coming down from such an adrenaline rush. "I see, but if that doesn't work I still need you to provide a plan b since we are doing our part in taking care of Bonnie." 

"But of course," Marcel replied as he hung up. Sighing he hoped that it would not come to that, but if it did he was ready. 

"Rebekah drive me to the French Quarters," Klaus was making his way to the passenger side while the excited Rebekah was hopping into the driver's seat. She didn't complain or question him as they drove off. Meanwhile Klaus sat thinking about Bonnie. He wasn't sure how their bond worked, but he hoped that it would work right now. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled deeply to slow his breathing. He focused his thoughts on Bonnie, he thought about her blonde short hair, her milk chocolate skin, her beautiful curves, those tantalizing emerald green eyes, to her full luscious lips, and her warmth. Any thought that could attach him to Bonnie he thought about, even finding himself thinking about when she had nearly killed him and he had obsessively thought about seeking revenge on her. It was then that his thoughts went into darkness. Concentrating on using his senses, he could hear the trickling of water and soft whimpering, the smell of smoke and blood, then the feel of damp wall paper. It was then that he saw, she was kneeling in the middle of that hallway in the ashes of Stefan and Jeremy. She was crying as she trembled feeling cold from the continual on pouring of water, but the coldness was something felt inside as well. She was cold and confused at how she had let expression take hold of her to the point of killing Stefan and Jeremy. "Bonnie where are you," Klaus breathed gently, not wanting to have a mental battle with her. 

"I...don't know," she honestly spoke up. Leaning her head upon the wall, she tried to see past her pain. "I...Kol brought me to this jazz club..." it was then that she remembered what Stefan had said and Klaus felt angered that the Salvatore brother's had staked his youngest brother. 

"I'm coming for you love. Please wait for me," he said. 

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she wrapped her arms over her chest to hold herself, "Klaus you better fucking come and get me. You opened my eyes to my actions before I could fully escape." He smiled to himself as he tried to send her feelings of comfort. "Don't do that," she sniffled. "Just come get me already," she continue to cry. 

Rebekah curiously watched from the corner of her eye as her brother had all but went into some kind of meditative state. Seeing the way he had small twitches, she was about to ask him what was happening before he opened his eyes and calmly asked her to take them to Kol's favorite jazz club. Without a word, she was speeding down the roads and minutes later had slowed down upon the scene. There were cops all about the scene, but it didn't matter to the original siblings as they walked up to the scene and the seas were parted for them to enter. "Wait here," Klaus said as he moved into the club. A few minutes later her brother was immerging with a young woman he held in a bridal style within his arms. 

"Put me down I can walk," Bonnie muttered into his chest, unaware of Rebekah walking alongside them when they were retreating. 

Klaus let out a soft grunt, "And not show the world what a knight in shining armor I am? I think not love." 

"You're so full of yourself," she sniffled as she buried her face further into the warmth of his chest. 

"And maybe tonight you'll be full of me, but who knows the night is still young," he teased as he eased himself into the car still cradling Bonnie in his arms. "My family wants to have you over for dinner tonight." 

Bonnie's eyes soon found the icy blue eyed blonde, "Rebekah?" 

"Bonnie," Rebekah gave her a curt greeting as she drove them away. 

Bonnie sat up in Klaus' embrace and frowned as she gazed at Klaus, "Why did you drag Rebekah here? She probably has better things to do." 

"Yes I've been so busy being cooped up at home no thanks to him," Rebekah spoke up sarcastically. "Believe me this little errand run is needed." 

Turning to look at Rebekah, Bonnie couldn't help but feel grateful, "Even so, thank you Rebekah and I'm sorry that Klaus is treating me like a baby in front of you. I promise I can take care of myself." 

"Oh I know Bonnie, I haven't forgotten how you gave us a run for our money in Mystic Falls." 

Klaus brushed Bonnie's hair away so that he could get a better view of her collar bone that held one of her marks. Grinning as he let his hot breath blow onto it, he liked how it made her involuntarily shiver. "Klaus," Bonnie mumbled with warning. But he couldn't help himself as he was moving to brush his lips onto her mark. Bonnie turned and took hold of his jaw tightly. "I said stop. I just killed people and your sister is here! Don't be fucking rude!" 

"Sorry love, having you sitting in my lap is doing things to me," he lightly chuckled liking the way her eyes were fiery with emotions, one being lust. Feeling her tense in his hold, he sighed as he snuggled her closer to him and kissed her damp hair. "I'll be a good boy until we're alone." 

Rebekah coughed a laugh at the way her brother was literally mush in Bonnie's presence, "My goodness Nik, I have never seen you like this." 

"Did you think I was lying to you? I told you that Bonnie is my mate," he boasted proudly which had Bonnie's cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

"Klaus," Bonnie whined, hating how she could feel his erection forming against her ass. 

"What, I can't help it," he huffed as he held her tightly against him. 

Rebekah looked at the love birds and shook her head and grinned. She thought that Bonnie was only trying to admonish him for speaking so proudly, but really Bonnie was trying to conceal the fact that Klaus was shifting his hips into her all the while his sister was in the car with them. "Don't worry Bonnie. We're almost home." 

"Yes," Klaus faintly breathed. All that mental warfare with Bonnie had him somewhat weak minded and wanting to give into his carnal desires. Grateful that his sister had driven them home quickly, he nodded to his sister who retreated back into the mansion. Taking hold of Bonnie's hips, he couldn't help but buck his hips up into her. Groaning at the delicious friction as he roughly turned her to him to straddle his waist. "How about a quickie before we head inside the house love?" 

Bonnie placed her hands onto his shoulders to steady herself. Her body obviously wanted him as she felt her lower region becoming moist after his little humping fiasco. "Klaus we haven't ever had a quickie. You think you'll be satisfied with just one round?" 

"Shit, you're right," he breathed as he held her in his grasp and flashed into the mansion and up into his room. Pressing her body against his bedroom door, he ground his needy erection into her as he smashed his lips against her own. Kissing her fervently, he ripped the shreds of damp clothing from her body until she was butt naked. Grinning into their heated make out, his hands caressed up and down her body as a once over to make sure there was nothing left that could hide her body from him. 

"Klaus," she moaned onto his lips as his hot touch that warmed her shivering body. Walking her towards his bed, he sat her on the edge as he stood with a crooked smile taking in her beautiful body. He didn't think twice as he was discarding his clothing and moving to hover over her and take her addictive lips once more. Grunting as sparks of electricity trickled against his skin from her finger tips as she felt up his stomach. He shivered as her thumb brushed against his right nipple and he was nibbling onto the corner of her lower lip. Taking hold of the back of her neck, he pulled her against him as he roughly yanked her head back and let his tongue dip into the base of her neck and run up to her jawline. 

Bonnie didn't mind his roughness one bit and in fact enjoyed it as she gripped onto his hips tightly and felt his penis nestling between her thighs. Digging her finger nails into his hip bone, she let out a breathy moan as Klaus attached his lips onto her vampire mark on her collar bone. The way his tongue fluttered and danced along the mark had her needing more of him as she shifted her hips to let his hard prick move higher and run along her wanting folds. It was delicious friction to feel his hard penis rubbing against her wolf mark in between her thighs all the while tasting the salt of her skin on her vampire mark on her collar bone. Though he had her this morning, he still thirsted more of her as he hooked her knees onto his shoulders and drove deep into her. Detaching his lips from her collar bone to let out a soft groan, she was so tight and warm that it almost took his breath away. Gripping onto her thighs, he stayed fully seated into her and liked how she was arching into him. Her warmth was his warmth and most importantly it was where he loved to be as he crushed her with the weight of his body. 

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to move," she huffed, which had him chuckling as he went to work. In. Out. In. Grind deeply. Out. Klaus was meticulous in his movements as he fucked into her roughly. Hearing her voice hitch, he rolled over to have her sit across his waist and pushed himself deeper into her thanks to gravity.

The way she took hold of his chest to hold herself up from his sudden adjustment had him smirking up at her, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to move love?" Tucking his hands behind his head, he raised his brow up at her to see what she would do. 

"Fuck you," she breathed as she leaned down to take his lips to hers. Kissing him deeply, she rolled her hips in a circular motion allowing him to stretch and feel the lovely ridges within her velvety walls. As great as it felt to have her tease him so he wanted more. Taking hold of her hips, he lifted her up slightly before slamming her back down on his waist. Grinning as he watched her tits bounce freely, he repeated his actions but this time driving up into her. Thrusting, bouncing, sweaty skin slapping, all of it was too intoxicating to him. Bonnie let him work her body like a fuck doll and she loved every moment of it. Reaching for his hands, she intertwined their fingers as she bounced on his lap with great vigor. Narrowing her gaze into his eyes, she bit the corner of her lip as she moved to crane her mark towards him. "Do it," she growled. 

Klaus didn't have to be told twice as his eyes went dark and his fangs elongated to break skin. Tasting her magical blood, had him fucking up into her with vampire strength and speed to the point one would think that he was going to break her in half. But the only one breaking was him as his hips stuttered as he met his end and sprayed himself deep into her. He worked his hips into her until she met her end. Groaning as her walls fluttered around his penis to milk him further, he retracted his fangs and licked up the remnants of blood. Pecking her damp collar bone with his saliva, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he let her roll her hips against his to ride out the wave of her orgasm. 

The two froze at the knock that sounded through the room outside of their soft panting. "Dinner should be ready soon," Rebekah said through the door. "Bonnie I've picked out a couple of outfits for you when you both decide to take a break from your vigorous activities," Rebekah chuckled. "My room is down the hall."

"Uh...thank you," Bonnie breathed, hating how she sounded out of breath but she couldn't help that she was. Pushing off of Klaus, she groaned as she brushed the sweat off of her face. "Please tell me you have a bathroom connected to your room." 

Klaus sat up with a stupid grin on his face and quickly scooped her up in his arms, "You're right love, let's carry this to the showers. We shouldn't be rude and be late to dinner." Bonnie coughed a laugh as he was flashing them into the large bathroom.   
  


Billy was nervous as hell. He had no idea what he was doing, but it was the most logical thing he could come up with. Nodding to the witches that surrounded him, he inhaled deeply and tried to focus his thoughts on the fiery red head that he yearned for. “For you Candace,” he breathed as the witches began to chant in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> No smut warning this chapter cuz if you made it this far it means it doesn't bother you that it's in here lol. I know I'm painting the Mystic Falls group so bad in this fic, but it's too late for me to turn back haha. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and are having a good week so far! Until the next update...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie loved the contrast of the cool marble walls to Klaus' hot body pressed behind her. It was exhilarating to physically feel such two different temperatures as he ground against her back side. Pressing the palms of her hands into the wall, she had her face turned to where he was able to capture her lips to his. Kissing her fervently as his hands were placed upon her own. She nibbled on his lower lip as he intertwined their fingers. Locking their fingers tightly as if telling her wordlessly that they were here in the now, together like it was meant to be. Or at least that was what her mind made up. This was the big bad Klaus. Her immortal enemy she tried to tell herself. 

But her doubts were silenced as he was wedging himself between her plush ass cheeks and shifting his shaft to nestle in between her thighs. Feeling him start to harden, she was gasping for air as he began to pepper kiss down her jaw, to the crook of her neck, and over her shoulder. Biting the corner of her lip as he was able to hold strong humping her from behind, she grew impatient as she pushed him away. Twirling around, she fell into him and grinned as the water trickled down on them both. Staring up at him, she liked how he easily he held her in his arms before picking her up as if she was as light as a feather to settle onto his waist comfortably. Taking her lips to his again, she found herself against the wall again but this time he was easing into her. Wrapping her upper body against him as she dug her finger nails into his back, she couldn't understand how even after so many times of having physical intimacy with him, it was still a lot for her to initially take his length. Accommodating to his girth, she brushed her lips against his Adam's apple which had him stutter his hips as he continue to slowly invade her tightness. 

"Bonnie," he groaned as she stuck her tongue out to touch his Adam's apple again. Sliding balls deep into her, he grinned as she broke away from his neck to gasp being completely full of him. "Look at me," he demanded and she did. Gazing at him with lust filled emerald eyes, he couldn't get enough of her as he rolled his hips to keep stretching her. 

She should feel ashamed of herself at how sex crazed she was with him. The crave for his touch had only increased with each sexcapade, this time being no different, as she felt unsure she could ever quench her thirst for him. Could she ever stop what was happening between them? Did she want this to stop? No, she told herself and the way the streak of yellow swirled in his intense hazel eyes, she knew that he felt the same way, especially where his wolf side was concerned.

From her experience, his wolf side was more tender as if they were making love. This assumption is of course out of her own personal experience, which was very little sadly. But even so, what little knowledge she did have she imagined sex with Klaus' wolf side as making love. The gentleness and passionate giving and taking, it was what she imagined making love to be. Moving her hands to cup his face in her hands, she couldn't help but grin. Klaus no matter how big and bad he was in the supernatural world, his wolf side during sex still sought affection and approval, which she was more than willing to give. "I'm looking at you. Only you," she breathed intensely as she stared deep into his eyes. She meant every word and by the way his eyes lit with admiration she took his lips and began to shift her hips against him. 

Taking the hint, Klaus quickly went to work as he pulled out enough to come crushing back into her. Setting a consistent pace as he worked himself into her, his knot began to swell and she could feel it. Craning her head back as he worked in and out of her, getting her to stretch even further she wondered if this time he could fit it all in. "Take it, take all of it," he growled into their heated and sloppy kisses. 

Her mind went blank as she became a babbling mess while he kept thrusting with great force. She could feel her magic pulsating and intensifying the moment that it was becoming too much. Too much for her to contain as she braced herself onto his biceps and digging her finger nails into them to subconsciously send waves of electrifying pleasure through him, "I...will take it, all of it!" Gasping as she felt him force the entire knot into her, she could of sworn her heart stopped as he continue to drive deep into her.

Klaus had never felt such an intense sensation of magic like this before. Yes he had a fair share of sharing his bed with witches before, but not like this. Her magic was strong and very powerful that he was sure that he was completely intoxicated and addicted to as he drove into her as if possibly basking in her essence even longer. No longer thinking about her human limitations, he thrusted with earnest.

When he was locked into place, he took hold of her neck and roughly held her in search of her eyes. He had to see it, he wanted to seek her permission for some odd reason. It was the only way he could fully embrace this unforgettable experience by her complete submission. Staring intensely at her, she bit the corner of her lip and nodded that she was ready and willing to take it. It was then that he was able to make sense of his world as he shoved himself the furthest he could and painted her velvety walls with his semen.

Rocking his hips into her as he crashed his lips to hers, he hoped that he would get her pregnant. The thought led to strings of more thoughts of how his seed would take, her swelling with his child, another sibling for his daughter Hope, and a mixture of the child having both of their features. Would the child have her hair or his? What would they name the child? His mind drifted further into the possibility of their future together, but his hips never wavered as he gave her forceful thrusts one after the other. Drifting his hand between where they stayed locked in place, he found her swelling clit and massaged it. Palming her sensitive bud until she was trembling against him. He loved the sinful call of his name as she climaxed and her walls were in turn massaging his dick in such a manner that had him groaning in delight. 

Holding her in his arms, he stirred his hips as his knot kept them linked one to another. Brushing his lips against her shoulder he couldn’t help but imagine their first child together having his hair but her eyes. The fact that he had considered a first child with her meant there had to be a second. Of course, the third would be the tie breaker for family decisions. Their little family would be so strong and powerful, no one could deny it and neither could he. The thought alone had him grunting as he shot another load deep into her making her moan. “Fucking hell I’m already full,” she groaned. 

That was his intension, he thought as he peppered kisses down her neck and chuckled, “I just want to make sure you know who you belong to." 

“I belong to no one,” she huffed as she squeezed her walls around his knot causing him to groan in pleasure. Pulling away to look into his hazel eyes, she sighed hating how he looked so damn dreamy in his after glow.

Unlike him, she probably looked like a fucking mess. Just the thought of how she looked had her thinking about the reason why. A lot had happened today and after feeling such a fulfilling orgasm it was like the clouds of lust was dissipating and realization of her actions were coming to the fore front. Jeremy and Stefan had attempted to kill her. People she used to like and even be friends with, holding her down while the other was ready to strike her. As heart wrenching as it was for such a betrayal, what came next was what had her feeling confused that she instead killed them with her own bare hands. Ripping their bodies limb from limb and letting their blood paint the hall along with herself with the victorious kill. Their involuntary screams of bloody murder was like music to her ears and the thought had a chill running down her spine as she remembered grinning to herself at what she had done. She knew she was in a different mind set. Different from her logical thinking and intuition to stop herself from finishing them off. Gazing down at the blood on her hands, she didn't feel any type of remorse or sorrow which was stunning to her. Conflicted by why she was not feeling any guilt, scared her and by some miracle had her calling out to Klaus. 

Klaus could sense that Bonnie was no longer enjoying the moment as she began to stir against him. Steading her before him, he was quick to ask her what was on her mind because he they were still very much joined at their gentiles. And if she were to attempt to dislodge him prematurely he imagined it wouldn't be such a pleasant feeling for his little guy. "What's the matter love?" 

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she stood thinking over his question. She wasn't sure how to tell him. Would he judge her, she asked herself as she looked into his hazel eyes that bore into her very own. The look he was giving her was sincere and she could feel the pull to be honest with him. To tell him how she felt and trust that he wouldn't judge her. "I'm a monster," she breathed as she looked away. "I killed two people who I thought were my friends and that was only the half of it. I didn't feel sorry for it and I still don't. Klaus there is something wrong with me. Don't you think something is wrong with me?" Leaning into his warm toned chest, she kept trying to understand why she felt the way she was feeling.

Taking hold of her body pressed against his, he thought on her words. Initially he thought that was exactly what those idiots deserved. Had they accomplished killing her, he would of killed them along with many others to follow. He'd bathe the world in blood for sure. Though they had only been together for a short couple of months, he couldn't see his life ever being without her in it. Maybe for her this was all sex, he wasn't sure because they spent a majority of their time in between the sheets. But for him it was something much deeper and intense. She was his person, twice over and it was proof by his markings on her body. And even if she bore their mating bond physically he knew that he wore theirs on his tarnished soul.

Feeling the way that Bonnie trembled in his arms as he held her, he knew that telling her that they deserved to be killed wasn't the answer she was looking for. She had asked him if he thought that if there was something wrong with her. And being who he was, he wanted to tell her that the only thing wrong was the fact that she had to be the one to have killed them. But that would only encourage the thought of being a monster as good, when she was the type to see them as bad. She was surely his opposite, but equal nonetheless as his wolf encouraged him to comfort her. Be her support. What could he say to comfort her, he thought. "I don't have the right words to say. But I want you to know that I hear you and will be here with you through this difficult time you're having." Squeezing her tighter against him as if to transfer some strength to her, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm here." 

She clung to his torso as she felt the tears building in her eyes. The affection that rolled off his tongue for her had her feeling light headed. No one had ever allowed her to feel this vulnerable and reciprocate the willingness to do the same. He was honest in telling her that he had no idea how to comfort her but he wanted to. This notion in and of itself was the most security she had ever felt in a relationship her entire life. Crying in the arms of a man she thought of as her nemesis a few years ago, she felt her world turning upside down as she was unsure of what to make of him. Sniffling as she tried to pull herself together, she was grateful that he made no movements or said anything to stop her from her moment of weakness and instead let her cry in his arms. 

When she was able to control her crying, she mumbled against his chest, "Klaus I don't think I can meet your family. Not like this anyway and...especially with your brother being held captive." She felt guilty that she had forgotten about Kol. It was the reason why she was at that jazz club in the first place. Adjusting in his arms, to look up at him, she could see that what she said made sense. 

"You're right love, maybe we can plan for a family dinner as soon as we have the entire family together," he nodded as he was able to soften enough to ease himself out of her. Feeling some of the residue drizzle from between her legs and onto his softening shaft, he eased her off of him and washed them both. She was right to help him see through his want to boast to his family with who his mate was in the flesh. His youngest brother was desiccating somewhere out in New Orleans by the lesser liked Salvatore brother. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Even if he wasn't fond of the thought of Kol and Bonnie being out together knowing what Kol had said when he had last seen him. He had questioned Klaus being mated to Bonnie and even claimed that Bonnie would rather be mated to him. The thought irked him as he thought that if Kol was going to be desiccating it would be by his hands for seeing Bonnie in such a way. She was his, he thought possessively. "You're right love. You must be exhausted from what kind of day you had. After this I will let you rest in my bed and I'll have dinner brought up to you as my siblings and I work on getting my brother back." 

The way he washed her body with deep massaging strokes had her grinning to herself. It wasn't rushed at all as he got her fully washed before washing himself down. She figured if she was more with it she would've pushed him away, modestly wash herself like the big girl she was. But he just did such a damn good job at it why stop him she thought as he rinsed them both off. "How are you so calm about this? I know if I did have a sibling that was being held captive I might go berserk," she questioned him as he helped her out of the shower and took the robe to wrap around her while taking a towel to place around his waist. 

He shrugged as he took hold of her hand and led her out of the bathroom and back towards his room. Guiding her towards his king size bed, he sat next to her still holding onto her hand as if it was the only important thing for him to do right now. "You are the calm through the storms." 

"And you are mine," she couldn't help but grin as she moved to lean her head upon his shoulder. "You've saved me twice from myself and I don't know how I can ever repay you for..." 

"Hush darling," he breathed as he moved to kiss the top of her damp hair. "Why would you need to repay me for what I am obligated to do? Don't insult me. You are my mate and I am yours Bonnie Bennett." 

His words vibrated deep into the depths of her jaded soul. It wasn't just what he said, but the way that he said it that resonated with her. So much so that she trembled and her eyes began to water as she felt her head being tilted so she could gaze up into his mesmerizing hazel eyes that glimmered with adoration for her. She knew that it was partly for how exhausting of a day she had and also bottling things up for so long. She had been everyone's rock back in Mystic Falls. She had to always be the strong one. The only that everyone relied on to save the day. Keeping her feelings on the back burner to the constant dangers that came with saving others. But she was still human as the weight of the world wore on her very exhausted body.

Seeing him give her a crooked smile, she felt her body turn to putty and was grateful they were sitting as his hand came up to cup her face and his thumb traced her bottom lip. Parting her lips slightly from the gentle pressure of his thumb, she was amazed to feel his lips connect with her very own. Effortlessly his lips worked against her own and she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she leaned into the kiss. "You're unbelievable Niklaus Mikealson," she breathed against his lips before kissing him harder. She had tried to make it come off as an insult in an attempt to show strength, but the way she kissed him said other wise. The way that he kissed her she knew she didn't have to be strong, she didn't have to be anything but herself with him and it was such an indescribable feeling. He really was unbelievable in her eyes. Invading her life like a sudden tsunami, without warning and washing away that good and evil, or black and white mentality. Klaus was a her storm and her calm in one, she thought as she willingly drowned in his highly addictive kisses. 

Agnes was unsure of how to take the rumors of how Bonnie slaughtered a hunter and vampire. Not only did she murder two people, Bonnie had Klaus and Rebekah coming to her rescue. She had to find out for herself as she cloaked herself with a glamour spell and made her way onto the scene. Of course Marcel's vampires were making their way onto the scene as well, but she was quick to stall them. Having the real officers question their presence and go through protocol while she walked into the jazz club. Taking in the scene, the club was trashed with table and chairs tossed to and fro, shattered glass and holes in the wall. It was the pull of dark magic that clung in the air that had her making her way towards it. Rounding the corner, she saw a few people setting up markers and others snapping photos of the charred narrow hallway. "So it is true," Agnes breathed as she asked the nearest person on scene to give her the break down of what they had so far. She listened to how mysteriously the fires appeared to be contained within the hallway and whoever the murderer was had the intent of killing the person or persons with how gruesome the scene was when they first arrived. They were unsure of how the murderer was able to flee the scene, but would be working on that as they gather more evidence. 

Slipping out of the crime scene Agnes knew this would only continue to stir the hearts and minds of the other witches in the Quarter. Many if not all would join arms in standing up to Marcel and his posse with Bonnie on their side. Now if only she could prolong Marcel getting word of Bonnie's actions at least until after the Witch's Council. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make as she summoned the vampires over to her that were getting frustrated by how long it was taking for things to process and let them onto the crime scene. "I can give you guys the scope if you're journalists looking for a story." 

The two vampires looked at each other and nodded, "What do you have for us?" 

"Apparently there was a fight that broke out," she said still in her uniformed disguise. "Two guys over some woman. It's all they're saying right now." 

"Did either of these guys have fangs like a vampire," the other questioned. 

"Vampire," she chuckled. "Aren't those for fantasy characters? One would think you had one too many to drink," she wised up. "According to witnesses they were jealous men fighting." 

The first vampire stood staring at her curiously, "Are you lying to us?"

"Why would I lie? I am getting paid for this information right," Agnes chimed. The two vampires looked at one another before nodding and the first to respond had attempted to compel her to forget. Being on vervain, she couldn't be compelled but pretended to repeat everything the vampire said in a monotone voice. Standing still and unblinking, the vampires took off leaving her alone to grin to herself. This would buy her a little more time to hopefully find a way to get ahold of Bonnie before Marcel could. 

Klaus had waited until Bonnie settled into his bed. Quietly he sat observing her and thinking how she looked just right snuggled up in the bed that he was considering on calling it theirs rather than his. He never really considered sharing his world with anyone, but then again as he saw it she was becoming his world. Their double bond had him wrapped around her finger and as she laid up in the bed asleep, he wondered if she realized what she was doing to him. Probably not, he thought as he reflected on her actions of him trying to openly show affection towards her in front of Rebekah. As much as he wanted to watch Bonnie sleep, he had to address his family and talk about Kol's capture. Reluctantly flashing into his closet, he was able to dress in a long sleeve button down shirt and dress slacks before taking one last glimpse at Bonnie and slipping out the door. 

Nodding to his siblings who were gathered in the dining hall, his gaze fell upon his older sister Freya, "Please excuse Bonnie's absence. She will not be joining us for dinner. She had a hard day and it seems that we have a problem. Our brother Kol was captured by Damon Salvatore." 

"What," Rebekah hissed in disbelief. "How did that happen?!" 

"I saw Stefan telling Bonnie before he and Jeremy were killed by her," Klaus relayed what he saw. "They attempted to ambush and kill her, but in the end Bonnie prevailed," he grinned proudly. 

"So Bonnie killed them as you watched," Elijah asked trying to make sense of what his brother was saying. "I thought they were friends. Did you do something to end their friendship?" 

"I didn't make Bonnie do anything," Klaus huffed. "Why are you always so quick to make me into the bad guy? I wasn't there!"

"Then how can you know what happened between them? You talk as if you were there," Elijah asked accusingly. 

"Can you both shut the fuck up," Rebekah growled. "Our youngest brother is being held captive while you numb nuts are over here arguing!" 

Freya frowned as she looked at all her siblings in the room, how they ever accomplished anything before she came around was beyond her. "Rebekah is right," she spoke up. "We can figure out what happened with Bonnie after we find our brother. Who has Damon Salvatore's number?" 

Klaus was quick to pull out his phone and dial up Damon's number. It allowed him time to turn away from Elijah who was getting on his last nerve. The phone rang only once before it was answered, "Klaus, what can I do for you this fine night?" 

"Cut the shit Damon, where is my brother," he said in a low and threatening tone. 

Damon chuckled, liking how Klaus got right to the nitty gritty, "I would like to make a trade, Elena for Kol." 

Klaus considered declining the trade, at the moment Elena was more of use to him rather than his brother who seemed to be out on a date with his mate. But his siblings were watching and he thought it better that he himself stake Kol for trying to seduce Bonnie. "Pray tell me Damon, how is Stefan and Jeremy doing? Were they able to capture a certain witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett yet?"

The line went quiet as Damon thought about it, he hadn't heard from his brother or the Gilbert kid in a minute and it was in fact starting to worry him, "Let me guess, you have them?" 

"Bring me my brother in a timely manner and maybe I'll consider giving you both of them. Call it a two for one deal," Klaus mused. 

Damon frowned deeply as he knew there was no way in hell he could pass this up, "Fine, where should I meet you?" 

"There's a certain jazz club where you took Kol from, meet me there at three am sharp," Klaus said as he hung up. Turning around to face his siblings he grinned, "Great, problem solved. We'll go get Kol and maybe even kill the nuisance in the process." 

"You better let me come," Rebekah demanded. 

"It's probably best if all three of you go to make sure there is no hiccups to getting our brother back and I will be here to keep watch over our home and await your return." Freya gazed about her siblings. "Call me if you need me." Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah looked among each other and agreed it best for the three of them to go out and retrieve their brother. 

Elena was quickly standing up as she watched the door open and Elijah slipped through. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed as he made his way over to her and gazed into her eyes. Staring into his dark brown eyes, they looked back at her very suspiciously. "What's wrong," he breathed reading right through her. 

"Uh..." she broke her gaze away from his. She knew that he could probably see it all in her eyes and honestly she couldn't let him see. Not when there was a possibility of there being an out. "I'm just worried. Being here in New Orleans makes me feel on edge. When can we return home?" It was true what she said, but not what truly bothered her. 

He frowned, disliking how she still had doubts about being here, "Elena I had to move you for safe measures, if we stay put in one place for too long it could leave us vulnerable." 

"Me or you," she turned to eye him. "C'mon Elijah aren't you an original?" 

"Aren't you still a brave human," he gave her a slight grin. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to ask you to brave this stay a little longer. There are some things I need to figure out and then we can leave." 

"Okay," she breathed as he moved to take her lips to his. His kiss was strong and very convincing as she felt her kneels buckle. God she hated her body for reacting in such a way towards him. Watching as Elijah took his leave again, she wondered when Marcel would be back and hoped it would be soon. 

Klaus made his way into his daughter's room. There Hayley sat holding their child. Hope lay peacefully resting her head on Hayley's chest as Hayley watched him walk in. "You've had a busy day it seems," she simply said. 

He shrugged as he made his way over and knelt by the chair to gaze upon his daughter's sleeping face. "I know you don't care what kind of day I had. Just like I don't care about what you're thinking. The answer is still no Hayley," Klaus said softly as he brushed the stray hairs away from Hope's face. 

"You can't keep us locked up in here forever," she snapped which had Hope stirring in her mother's arms. 

Klaus narrowed his gaze at the woman he tolerated for Hope's sake, "You're lucky to even be in her life." 

"Why wouldn't I be? I am her mother after all," she huffed as she rocked little Hope to help settle her down again. Shaking her head, she shifted her gaze to the small being in her arms. Hope was the reason Hayley endured this prison sentence. "Please Klaus you must understand, we wolves suffer alone and struggle if away from our pack. We need to be..." 

"Right here, with me," he interjected. "Don't even think about taking my daughter anywhere." Keeping his intense gaze on Hayley, he was very familiar with loneliness as well as struggles. It was for that very reason he forbade Hope ever leaving the plantation mansion. He knew if Hayley had the chance she would definitely jump on it and escape with Hope to disappear the best she could. But he having many centuries on Hayley as well as plentiful resources, he would eventually find her and when he did he would surely kill her. Maybe bleed Hayley out in front of their daughter to give Hayley one cruel last glimpse of the cost of her defiance. Or who knows, maybe he would show Hayley a little mercy and let Hayley say farewell before he kills her, he wasn't so sure. But whatever the case he knew Hayley would be the one to lose out in the end, especially since he had Bonnie as his mate. She could fill the void in Hope's life as a mother figure in Hayley's place, just like she was filling the void in his own life. 

Turning away from Hayley without a second glance, his thoughts was focused on the certain emerald eyed witch that bewitched him body and soul. Outside of their amazing sex life, he knew he wanted more from her. Just like his forever goal of conquering the world, he now had the goal of conquering Bonnie Bennett in all realms: physically, mentally, and spiritually, he craved it all. But in order to get her to open up to him, he knew he had to be completely honest with her. He had to treat her like his equal and in good faith he would drive it home and reveal to her that he had a daughter.

Klaus worried about how Bonnie would react. As much as he wanted to have children with her, he found himself asking if she even want kids? Did she want to even be a family unit with him? There were so many holes in their relationship he knew that it was all up in the air. He would have to address this was Bonnie sooner than later now that they were both under the same roof. Trying to stay optimistic, his wolf helped remind him of just how caring she was. She had grown to care about him enough to be vulnerable, he just hoped that she could continue to care about him when finding out he was a father to a young child. Finding it pointless to worry about the what ifs, he figured he would talk it over with her when he returned and go from there. In the mean time, he would focus on the task at hand and seek out his youngest brother Kol. 

Billy screamed out in blood murder as he felt wave after wave of energies flowing through him. He couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes from the unbearable pain of something being forced into what seemed like every atom of his body. Convulsing as the witches chanting continue to fill the room even louder, it was like his body was being yanked up to sitting position. His arms laying limp on either sides of him and his mouth falling slack as he drowned in the magic. Feeling as though he was going unconscious, he jolted and fell flat on his back as another soul was shoved down into his throat and digested into his very being. 

Bonnie awoke to the delicious aroma of meat, specifically steak. Her mouth watered as she slowly came to to find that there was a beautiful blonde young woman standing with a plate of food and a small smile. Quickly sitting up, she pulled the covers over herself and blushed. "I am so sorry, have you been standing there for a while?" 

The dark eyed, blonde shook her head, "No, I just came through the door. Sorry to bother you, but I felt it best that I come and personally introduce myself being as I am the only sibling alive that has not met you yet. My name is Freya Mikealson and I am Niklaus' older sister." 

"Oh," she gasped in shock. Jumping onto her feet, she felt like an intruder as she tucked the robe tighter around her body. "I am so embarrassed. I apologize that I did not come to dinner. I had a hard day and I thought it inappropriate to do a family dinner with Kol being held captive. Please understand that I had every intention on meeting you.”

Freya stood taking in the young witch and the powerful magic that exuded off of her. She was a triple threat, beautiful, magically powerful, and a mate to an original hybrid. “I know but as you probably already know patience isn’t our family’s virtue. Don’t let Elijah fool you, he’s had time to practice and still has some kind of fancy of putting on a front.”

Bonnie scoffed, “I know never to fully trust Elijah. He’s the reason I almost died. I had trusted him to make good on helping me kill Klaus, but in the end...”

”He couldn’t betray family,” Freya cut in. “Understandable, but now you’re a part of our family so in the end it all worked out. And you’re with the most fiercest and loyal of us all.”

Bonnie went quiet as she thought about Freya’s words. Ask her months ago if she could ever imagine being with Klaus and she’d probably laugh it off. But tell her she would be double bonded to the man and she would call you insane. And insane is the closest she could describe her relationship with him now. In the short months with him she was fortunate to see him in an intimate light in different aspects, mainly sexual but mentally and for her she dared say almost spiritually. Being so intimately connected with someone as intense as Klaus was one thing, but also being told that she was now connected to the rest of them was a lot to take in. Everyone she had known as family was no longer around and the thought of getting it back made her heart yearn for Freya's words to be true. Her mind was spiraling down a rabbit hole, but she was able to pull herself out of it as she softly sighed and met Freya’s gaze again. “I’ve never been with someone like him.”

”Of course you haven’t, he’s an original hybrid,” Freya gave her a warm smile. “I know his way of loving can be very intense but I have a gut feeling that you can handle it. Why else would you both be fated to one another?”

”Love,” Bonnie softly questioned. She could barely grasp the intensity of her connection to Klaus, but to label it under such a word that took a lot of weight in her perspective was a little much. “That's bit of a reach. What we share is...something we have not yet discussed and would find it unfair to label it before hand," she dodged the claim. "And as you know he’s very intense but as you mentioned I can handle it. He knows I’ll kill him myself if it comes down to it.”

Freya couldn’t help but like this fiery attitude from this Bennett witch. It was no wonder why her brother had her as a mate. They were like kindred spirits as she stood taking in Bonnie’s aura and noticing that she had a glamour spell casted upon her. Stepping closer, Freya handed the plate of food to the young woman and could sense that there was not just her own magic but another witch’s magic casted upon herself. This had Freya feeling a bit curious as she looked Bonnie up and down from head to toe to get a good look at her. "Bonnie if you don't mind me asking, where is your mating mark?" 

"Umm..." Bonnie felt somewhat flushed with embarrassment. "I've glamour spelled them." 

"Them as in more than one," Freya asked curiously. 

Bonnie nodded as she stood debating on whether or not to reveal them to her. But by the looks of the young woman she did not seem to have any ill intent, only curiosity in her face. "Well," she sighed deeply as she hovered her left palm over her left collarbone and the right palm over the left upper thigh. Removing the glamor, Bonnie then moved her hands away. Tugging at the robe to reveal the vampire bite, she then hiked the robe up to show the upper inner thigh wolf bite. 

"You...are a remarkable woman," Freya breathed as she was quickly moving close to get a better look at the bite marks. She had never seen someone with both markings, it was something of myths within the super natural world but yet here Bonnie was standing and wearing them like beautiful battle scars. "It's no wonder my brother is so taken by you." 

Bonnie grew a little weary about being exposed to a stranger and was pulling the robe tightly against her body again. "I apologize for such immodesty." 

Freya chuckled as she shook her head, "It's okay to be comfortable in your own skin. I believe the body is a work of art." Pausing, she smiled brightly, "Bonnie you must let Klaus paint a portrait of you! Maybe then you won't ever apologize for the body you have." 

"He paints," Bonnie grinned. "I didn't know that." It was intriguing to learn that he had an artistic knack for things. But it didn't come to a surprise by the way that his skilled hands moved over her body. 

Freya nodded, "Yes, but he hasn't had time as of late. You know with him trying to conquer the world and all." Pausing, Freya encouraged Bonnie to eat up as they continue to converse. "After you eat we can go shop through Rebekah's clothes and I can give a tour of the house to show you a little more about my dear brother Niklaus." Though it was late, Bonnie found it hard to deny the Mikealson sister Freya. Accepting the food with a grateful smile, Freya nodded. "You can say no," Freya spoke up seeing the conflict in Bonnie's eyes. "I won't be offended. We can take a tour in the morning. Enjoy your food Bonnie." 

"Thank you so much Freya," Bonnie called after Freya as she watched her take her leave. Right before the door could shut there was a loud crashing sound that had Bonnie springing to her feet and bolting to the door. 

"Marcel I'm going to rip your fucking heart out when I see you! You hear me," she screamed into the phone as she sat in the back seat to Elijah driving as Klaus sat in the passenger seat. "Mark my words, after I take the stake out of my brother's chest I'm going to drive it into yours," she yelled before hanging up, crushing the phone into bits, and tossing the remnants out the window. Huffing as she crossed her hands over her chest, she glared at the back of Klaus' dirty blonde curly hair head. "It must bring you such joy to see me like this." 

Klaus was quiet for a moment as he kept his gaze out the window, "No Rebekah, it does not." Turning around, his hazel eyes stared back at her with great concern, "I want you to have happiness. I just don't think screaming like a hooligan at someone who is undeserving of your devotion is the right way to get it. You deserve more dear sister." Rebekah didn't realize just how much she needed to hear that until the hot tears fell from her eyes as she sat glaring at her brother. There was no hostility, no boasting about how right he was, it was all sincerity and dare she say understanding. Coughing a laugh as he reached over to brush the stray tears away, he gave her an encouraging grin. "No tears for the undeserving, you hear me?" Though her lip was quivering, she gave him a half hearted grin and nodded as she deeply sighed and wiped at her face. 

Meanwhile Elijah stayed eyes on the road for the entire conversation. Sitting quietly and absorbing such heart felt advice Klaus was giving their younger sister, he was fairly impressed to see this softer side of Klaus. He was almost like a changed man over night, almost being the key word, Elijah thought. Knowing his brother there had to be an alter motive, there was always something when it came to his younger brother Klaus. "Very wise of you brother to suggest we meet at the devil's hour. By then the streets should be clear of humans and we'll be able to kill the remaining threat within the Mystic Falls gang." 

"You mean he's a threat to you and your sick fantasy of having Elena submit to you completely. Dear brother that isn't love," Klaus clicked his tongue sharply. He wasn't blind to what Elijah had been doing. He just hadn't made time to acknowledge it until now. 

"I'm not taking love advice from someone who had two drunken slip ups," Elijah countered which Klaus felt like he was blind sided by, but should've seen it coming. "Hope was an accident and so was Bon..." Klaus made his older brother eat his words as he drove his fist into Elijah's jaw. Rebekah in turn screamed at her idiot of brothers that started to duke it out forgetting that they were on the road driving at high speeds.

Reaching for the steering wheel, Rebekah was knocked back between the brothers slugging one another. Feeling her back hit the seat behind her, her eyes widened as she screamed, "Watch out!" Elijah was quick to snap his attention back towards the road and yanking on the wheel before they could smash into the barrier. Hearing the honking that ensued, Rebekah huffed as she reached over to place a hand on Klaus' shoulder as he was winding his arm up to deal another blow. "Wait, wait until we get our brother then you two can hash it out...please." 

Klaus sat quietly as he lowered his fist. He was livid, but Rebekah was right. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and thought about something that would calm him. Bonnie. He thought about her blonde short hair, her milk chocolate skin, those full and soft lips that fit perfectly against his own, then those eyes that he could see the universe in. The emerald green was breathtaking to say the least, along with every part of her body that was marked not once but twice by him. She was his and he was hers, the thought alone had him relaxing as he rolled down the window and let the wind filter through his hand to let the anger go. 

Damon was on the losing side and he knew it. He knew it as he growled at Matt that was ready with his things in hand to head back to Virginia. "Where do you think you're going?!" 

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Matt spat. "I came to help a friend not kill another!" 

"Then stay and help me," Damon fired right back. "The Mikealson's now have Stefan and Jeremy, that's three friends you're going to leave me high and dry to save." 

Matt paused, feeling conflicted. Of course he wanted to help his friends, but the ways that the Salvatore brothers seemed to be taking was not to his liking. How could he stay knowing that they planned to kill Bonnie? Bonnie the friend that literally saved his life a day or two ago. But to leave it would mean that he was turning his back on the other friends, as if their lives weren't as important to Bonnie's. "I'm not killing Bonnie," he said loud and clear. 

"I'm not asking you to," Damon said flatly as he knew that he would have to be the one to do it ultimately. "All I need is for you to help me deal with the Mikealsons so that we can get Stefan and Jeremy back." 

"What do you want me to do," Matt asked, hoping that whatever the plan was it would be in their favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Dang this is like a part two to the last chapter. I know, don't judge me too harshly on the smut scene being longer. Y'all are probably like damn we get it already haha. But I'm hoping that it sounds more intimate, more than just sex? If not meh whatever I tried, can't win 'em all. Practice makes better lol. Eventually I'll get the words to execute what my mind conjures up, until then thanks for coming along the journey. Hope you all enjoyed the update. The updates are slower due to the fact that I'm in school and sometimes I have a life lol. Until the next one...


	13. Chapter 13

Billy groaned as the defiant spirit within raged to take over, "You'll have your chance. Just wait." 

"I've waited for centuries for this moment. Don't tell me that I need to wait longer," the angry spirit fought back Billy for ownership of the body. The witches stepped back unsure of what to do as Billy contorted his body around the ground and spoke in his voice then a distorted voice as if having a conversation with himself. Before they watched him let out a shrill screech and falling limp. Looking at one another, the witches were confused before Billy started to twitch and moved to stand. Soon Billy's face took on a stern look as his eyes flashed open with depths of darkness. Clenching his fists, he looked about the witches and took in his surroundings. "I'm going to kill them all," Mikeal breathed with conviction as his spirit overtook Billy's body. 

Damon stood in the hallway of the jazz club stunned. There weren't many times in his long life time where he had ever experienced feeling such a way but he did now as he bent down to pick up his brother's daylight ring. The metal was slightly burnt with the remnants of ashes. Were they his brother's? It had to be. Stefan and Jeremy had failed in killing Bonnie, ultimately resulting in their deaths. Putting the pieces together he knew that Bonnie had killed them, but he wondered how the Originals fit into the picture. Why had she turned on them and sought the company of the Originals of all people? It was unlike her judgmental self to do such a thing. But then again she had almost ripped out his heart so there was that. Whatever the reason he didn't care any longer as he clutched Stefan's daylight ring in the palm of his hand feeling the rage seeping through his veins. Pulling out his phone he was quick to call up Matt. 

Bonnie quickly rushed to the door and flung it open to see Freya being mauled. "Release her," she demanded as she extended her arms out and forced the attacker to go flying down the hall. There was a feral roar that echoed in the halls with a hard slam. Storming forward, Bonnie had her hands out to her sides awaiting whoever it was to come launching at her and it did. Raising her hands up, she froze her attacker mid air and glared at the woman who held a wild gaze with blood dripping from her mouth. Stepping to the side, she allowed the woman to go crashing into the ground before she moved to have the woman tumbling and ramming into the wall. Bonnie was ready to strike when she heard a soft cry of a child. Not understanding how this woman could sound like one, she moved to see how the woman hovered over something in her arms as if shielding her. 

"Let us go," the woman growled as she protectively held the child against her. 

"Look, I don't want to to hurt you," Bonnie tried to say as the woman attempted to lung at her but she was a little faster as she held her hand up to stop the woman. 

"You're hurting us by not letting us go. Please this is our only escape from him," the woman stared up at Bonnie as if begging for mercy. 

Bonnie could see the desperation in the woman's eyes and felt conflicted, "Who is keeping you captive?" 

"Klaus," the woman's voice cracked in worry. "He...he has kept us as prisoners. Please you must help us." 

But Freya was limping her way over with glaring eyes on the wolf, "I've told you already Hayley. I could help you leave but the child stays here!"

"No, you're asking me to desert my own flesh and blood," Hayley cried as she rocked the crying girl in her arms. "You know I can't do that. Please Freya, let us go before he comes back." 

"I feel for you Hayley but this is not the way to go about it. I'm sorry," Freya said as she extended a hand out ready to spell the woman asleep as Bonnie moved to stand in her way. 

"Don't," Bonnie said firmly. "You're going to scare the child even more," in hopes that Freya would not cast a spell upon the frightened woman. Turning back to the woman, Bonnie knelt by her and watched as she sat panicked by her close proximity. "I want to help you..." 

"Then let us go, please," Hayley cried. Had this woman not been here she would have executed her escape. "He plans to keep us locked up in here for the rest of our lives."

Bonnie sat contemplating the woman's words, "It might be too much for me to ask of you. But could you wait a little longer, at least until I can talk to Klaus about this?"

Hayley laughed in disbelief, "You think you can talk Klaus into letting go of his daughter?"

"Daughter," Bonnie asked out loud to herself.

"How can you talk about something you don't even fully understand," Hayley asked accusingly. "Yes this child, my child is also his. Do you think he'll let us go just because you asked him to? No, Klaus is a very ruthless and possessive man. He won't ever let her go."

Freya had heard enough as she sent a pulse of energy towards Hayley to make her sleep while the child was still crying. Frowning, Bonnie didn't know what to think as she looked to the small girl who was in distress. Pushing the curiosity aside, she did what she could to help make sense of what just happened by taking the child in her arms. Rocking the small child in her arms, Bonnie looked down at the woman who lay unconscious on the floor. "It's okay," Bonnie cooed as she rocked the little girl in her arms. Gazing over to Freya who was now bracing herself against the wall, she walked over to her as if asking what she should do. 

"Bonnie we need to clean this mess up before Klaus gets back," Freya said with a half grin seeing the way that Hope took to Bonnie right away. 

"She was trying to escape Klaus," Bonnie frowned as she glanced back at the unconscious woman. "She was trying to protect her child from him," she continue to try and process what had just happened. 

Freya nodded, knowing that Bonnie probably had a lot of questions. But it wasn't her place to explain it all to her, "Yes but it's not for me to answer. Klaus needs to be the one to explain things to you. For now I need you to help me take Hope back to her room. It's down the hall. I'm going to find some herbs to help heal me." 

"What of..." Bonnie paused to nod over to Hayley. 

"She should be out for a while. Please see Hope back to bed," Freya said with a small smile. 

"I hope it's a bed rather than a cage," Bonnie said somewhat jokingly but in seriousness as well. Klaus was capable of many things and she wouldn't put it past him for being so cruel to innocent children.

"Bonnie it's not what you're assuming. You may have witnessed my brother carry out very horrendous acts, but I can tell you that that child is his saving grace. Hope means the world to him and it would do you good to know that. Klaus is much more than just an evil vampire and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother," Freya said in defense of Klaus. 

"No one is pure evil and Klaus is evidence of that at least in my life. But what do you expect me to think with the panicked look and risk that woman took to escape? She fears for her life and this child's as well. I will put off judgement of this situation until I speak to Klaus about this, but make no mistake I will make the right choice even if it is fighting Klaus to free them," Bonnie fired back. 

Freya couldn't help but be intrigued by this head strong witch, "Very well, that is all I ask." Watching as Bonnie walked away with Hope in hand, Freya sighed deeply as she made her way past Hayley to clean herself up.

Agnes gritted her teeth together as the locator spell failed yet again. She had been attempting to track down the Bennett witch, but could not pin point where she was. She wondered where the hell the Original vampires were holding Bonnie hostage, but she also wondered if she should even risk it. It was one thing to have Marcel on the witches' backs, but to have the original vampires added to the mix would guarantee the witches enslavement to the vampires of the city for more generations to come. 

Ready to throw in the towel, she stiffened as she felt someone approaching her shop. Stepping out of her back room, she watched curiously as a dirty blonde, blue eyed human came walking in. He had the look of worry as he should with how he was on the verge of death a few days ago. But thanks to her herbs, he was able to live another day. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. Bonnie is in trouble among many of my other friends," Matt breathed. "Can you help me?" 

"Why would I help you," Agnes asked with disdain, knowing he was part of the group that helped poor Divina into her grave. 

"Because I want to make a trade," Matt was quick to say. "I will give you a daggered original for your assistance." 

Agnes' interest was piqued, she was curious as to which one it was. Could it be Klaus? She hoped it was. He was the greatest threat of them all. "Tell me exactly what you need from me and I'll decide whether or not I can be of assistance." 

"There is supposed to be a trade tonight, but I feel as though Klaus is not being fully honest," Matt expressed. "Klaus is offering to give us two of our friends for his brother. That's two for the price of one and call me crazy but I think that he's lying. I think he's up to no good. I think he will try to take his brother from us and then kill us off." 

Agnes stood quietly as she too felt it odd for Klaus to be so generous. He wasn't that type. Thinking about the crime scene she had seen earlier that day she was curious to know what this human knew. "These friends that are being held captive, who are they?" 

"We originally came to New Orleans for our friend Elena, but then somehow they were able to take Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie." 

"Do you know how they captured your three friends here in New Orleans?" 

Matt shook his head, "No, I just know that they have them and we are running out of time. Can you help us or not?" 

"Tell me again where I fall in this plan," Agnes looked at him curiously. 

"I need you to cloak me so that I can search the Mikealson mansion for my friends. I need to know that we're going to get what we're bargaining for," Matt breathed.

Agnes looked the young man up and down, he was recovering quickly with the help of the herbs, but yet he was still very human. He had no super natural abilities radiating off of him and yet he was asking to be sent into the lions den unarmored, "You only need me to cloak you and then you'll give me the Original?" 

Matt nodded, "Help me get in and you can have him." 

Agnes' ears perked up at hearing the word him. So it wasn't Rebekah, she thought, "So then what will you have for your trade?" 

"You don't have to worry about it. Do we have a deal or not," Matt asked. 

Agnes thought about it and couldn't help but think of how she could single handedly save the witches of New Orleans, "Alright let's do this." 

Marcel grew anxious as he made his way back to the plantation mansion. He knew that it was a premature move of him to have told Elena that he would be helping her escape. But he was desperate to get rid of that Bennett witch, she was only there for a few days and she was fucking everything up. Now he was out on the prowl when he got word that Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were making their way towards the Quarter. Listening to his lovely threatening voicemail from Rebekah, he knew that it was the perfect time to get Elena. Maybe he could bait Bonnie with Elena and get her to leave New Orleans, which Klaus would most likely follow with Elijah. The domino effect of reactions was what he was hoping to happen and what made the most sense to him right now as he made his way towards the back of the mansion. There was a small servant home where Elijah was housing the girl, since hearing that Bonnie would be brought into the mansion. 

Opening the door, he watched as Elena stood on her feet somewhat startled but also relieved to see him, "Are you ready to leave?" 

"What if he catches us," Elena asked nervously. She had endured so much over the past year and as much as she hated to admit it was unsure if she should betray Elijah. "He will kill you." 

"Don't worry about me. I can manage," Marcel replied. "This is your only chance to leave, shall we?" 

Elena thought about it a moment longer before she nodded, "Yeah, let's go." Without another word, Marcel turned to leave with Elena following close behind. Jumping in the car, he pulled up closer to the mansion before parking which had Elena panicking. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm doing you a favor," he simply said as he got out and flashed into the mansion. Halting as the smell of blood wafted in the air, he cautiously moved about to see Freya stumbling in the hall. Moving to stand by her side, he could see how weak she was, "What happened?" 

Freya glared at the vampire that was pretending to look concerned. She didn't like Marcel. Ever since she had met him she's had a bad vibe. Even though her other siblings tried to convince her other wise, she found it hard to take their word for it. There was something about him that she did not like and now she had reason behind it. He had tried to kill her brother's mate and was probably there to try and finish the job. Brushing him off, she tried to keep moving, "It's nothing. Rebekah is not here right now if that's why you're here." 

"I'm not here for Rebekah," Marcel said truthfully. "I'm here to see Bonnie."

Freya paused to glare at Marcel, "If you're here to hurt her..." 

"No I'm here to save her," Marcel said as he moved to shove Freya into the wall and sink his fangs into her. 

Freya refused to scream out in pain as she used what magic she could sum up to throw Marcel off of her. But that was all the magic and energy she had left in her as Marcel bounced back. Drained of blood and magic from her surprise attack from Hayley she knew she would only be able to pull a few more moves on Marcel. Freya hoped that Bonnie could protect herself long enough for Klaus' return as Marcel moved to attack her again. 

Klaus stood with Rebekah and Elijah observing the hallway where Bonnie had murdered Stefan and Jeremy. The smell of ashes still clinging to the air had Rebekah twitching her nose in disapproval. "It's a shame. Stefan used to be so much fun and then he had to go and get a conscious," she frowned. 

Elijah stepped past the caution tape and took a better look at the walls that had the residue of blood splatter, "Was it through your mating bond that you were able to see what happened?" 

"I only saw bits and pieces, enough to understand what Bonnie was going through," Klaus said as he walked in along side his brother. "I don't fully understand what our bond does, but I do know that the bond helps me see life in her perspective." 

"And since you've had this bond has it changed your perspective on life," Elijah asked as Rebekah stood wanting to know as well. 

Klaus stood looking from one sibling to the other, "It would be a lie if I told you other wise. She's changing my life as I know it." 

"So does that mean we'll be planning a wedding soon," Rebekah chimed excitedly. 

"We are not quite there dear sister," Klaus said lightly, though he hoped eventually it would get there. "In the mean time we ought to focus on saving Kol which was what Bonnie saw more important right now." 

"It's a shame that Bonnie had to tell you that rather than you think of it," Rebekah shook her head. 

"I hate to admit it, but this bond pulls me towards Bonnie. I have this need to be with her and keep my attention on her first and foremost. A lot of things come now as almost an after thought." 

"Sounds like an obsession," Elijah said. 

"Poor Bonnie. The girl has her work cut out for her," Rebekah said half teasingly. 

Klaus shrugged, not being offended at all by his sister's comment. If anyone knew him best it would be his siblings. "Now let's spread out and cover the area. See if Damon Salvatore may be setting up any traps." 

Nodding Elijah flashed away while Rebekah stayed a moment longer. Walking up to her brother, she slung her arms around him to give him a hug, "I'm happy for you Klaus. I know Bonnie will be a lovely addition to our family." Gazing down at his baby sister, he gave her a look of adoration before she too flashed away. 

Bonnie walked around the room holding the young girl Hope in her arms. Hope was very fussy and sniffling from all the crying as she clung to Bonnie. "Hope don't be sad. It's going to be okay, you'll be okay," she tried to reassure the girl. In the middle of fidgeting around, Hope's small hand brushed against Bonnie's collar bone where her mark lay and it sent a tingling sensation through Bonnie like static. Gazing down at the small girl that stilled, the brown eyed little girl looked at her with expectant eyes as if she too felt it. "Did you feel that too little one," Bonnie asked softly. 

Hope not understanding, but liking the feeling moved her hand back to Bonnie's collar bone. Sniffling, she was able to use the sensation to help calm herself as Bonnie couldn't help but to soak in the feeling. To Hope the mark on Bonnie felt like a comforting familiar touch, while Bonnie was stood trying to understand why it felt that way. She had no idea who this little girl was, but she felt the need to protect and comfort her. It was as if a light had gone off in her head as she thought about the new revelation from the hallway. She was holding Klaus' daughter and the mark that she bore was from him. Seeing how the young girl relaxed and stayed clinging to the mark as she fell asleep, she knew that had to be it. 

Easing the small girl in her cradle, Bonnie could see Hope start to become fussy again as she lost contact. But Bonnie was quick to give Hope reassuring pats as she covered her up and let her hold her finger. Seeing Hope's small hand wrap tightly onto her as if begging her to stay, she stayed quietly staring at Hope. Intrigued to feel the magic that was radiating off the small girl, she wondered how that came to be. Her mother a werewolf and her father a hybrid so where did the magic come from?

Perplexed by the little one, she retreated back into the hallway to see Hayley laying unconscious where she had left her. Bonnie could see the werewolf quickly healing. It was a good sign, she thought as she stood back and spelled the woman to levitate. Feeling a little light headed, she narrowed her attention on the woman, she knew it was due to how much magic she had already used in the last twenty four hours. But she carried on as she led the floating body into Hope's room. Setting the body down into the rocking chair, Bonnie let out a breath of relief. Balancing herself on the rocking chair she frowned seeing the blood drying on Hayley's face and then glanced over to the sleeping girl. Not wanting to traumatize the little girl if she were to wake before her mother, Bonnie made her way to the baby wipes and went about wiping the dried blood off of the woman's hands and face. Feeling satisfied with cleaning the woman up the best she could, she took hold of a blanket that hung on the top of the chair and placed it on the woman before slipping out of the room. 

Stepping into the hall, Bonnie felt that something was off as her skin prickled with more magic and blood clinging to the air. Even though her energy and magic was near depletion, she couldn't help but cast a barrier spell onto the bedroom for Hope and Hayley. She worried for the small child over herself as she quietly crept through the hall and moved into Klaus' bedroom. Rushing over to her bag she pulled out the stake and grimoire. She didn't know what was to come, but she had no other way to armor herself as she made her way back out into the hall to come face to face with a bloody Marcel. 

"Where is Freya," Bonnie asked as she held the stake tightly in her hand. Marcel could see the fear in Bonnie's eyes and quite frankly he was feeling a little frazzled from fighting and then drinking from Freya. With his senses heightened, he stepped forward to watch as Bonnie raised the stake up. "Move any closer and I will stake you," Bonnie warned. 

Marcel moved yet again to test her and watched as she swung her arm. Catching her wrist, he couldn't help but grin as Bonnie struggled and failed to move her arm away. Raising a brow at her, he wondered why she wasn't trying to use her magic. "I thought you were going to stake me," he mocked as he gripped her wrist tighter almost as if ready to snap it. 

"Fuck," she huffed as she felt the immense pressure he was applying onto her wrist. Using her free hand, she raised it up to send waves of rippling aneurysms which had Marcel loosening his grip on her momentarily. This allowed her enough time to free her wrist but not escape as Marcel fought through the attack to tackle Bonnie onto the ground. This sent the both of them tumbling with Bonnie losing grip of the grimoire and stake. Pinning her onto the floor, Marcel snarled victoriously as he glared at his enemy beneath him. He had her trapped as she struggled underneath his crushing body weight. 

He couldn't help but let out a devilish chuckle. He had intentionally come to seek out the witch to for a bargain, but the position he found himself in at the moment was just too good to pass up. Why bargain when you could get rid of the nuisance, he thought, "I'm going to kill you now," Marcel said simply. 

Bonnie attempted to buck him off and failed, he was too strong. Frantically looking about, she saw the stake had tumbled a couple feet away. Glaring at the item, she attempted to summon the object. Watching as it twitched and then stopped moving, she realized she was out. Out of juice and out of time as Marcel laughed even more at her failed attempts. She lay purely exhausted and drained of energy and magic. She had been on the go for so long that it wasn't until she found herself laying trapped on the ground that it hit her. Her body had reached its limit and now she was going to die. She knew it and the murderous eyes glaring down on her knew it and she couldn't deny it. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes not wanting to let Marcel be the last thing she saw in her last moments of her life. Instead as she closed her eyes she thought of that dirty blonde haired, hazel eyes that flashed yellow on occasions of a man that held a protective manner over her in the last few months. So what that it was because of an accidental drunken double mating bond, so what if it was mainly sex, to her it was the closest thing to filling the overwhelming emptiness she had felt for so long. _Klaus..._

 _What is the matter love,_ Klaus' voice rang through her mind instantly and she couldn't help but crack a grin. 

_I just want to say thank you. Thank you for making my birthday wish come true,_ she replied. 

_Bonnie I don't understand. What's going on,_ she could hear the concern in his voice and was grateful that someone was concerned for her well being. Opening her eyes, she was ready to meet death and Klaus could see and feel it all. _Bonnie,_ Klaus called out to her as she opened her eyes to meet the pitch black eyes of Marcel. 

The world moved in slow motion for her as she watched Marcel's jaw come unhinged and his fangs elongate as he descended down towards her. Bonnie could feel the worry and panic that Klaus was feeling in that moment, which was quite comforting to her. She figured at least she wasn't alone in her final moments and that someone actually cared if she was dead or not. Grateful for such worry, she passed out before she could see her end.

Klaus never felt fear like he felt it now as he moved to make his way to the car. His senses were going haywire not being able to feel Bonnie. Once she had blacked out so did their connection and it made him feel sick. His wolf and vampire sides were freaking out as his mind was solely on Bonnie and her well being. "Where do you think you're going," Elijah was quickly upon him. 

"Move out my way," Klaus had no time to explain himself as he flashed to the driver's side but his annoying brother was fast upon him again and blocking him from getting into the car. Shaking his head, he had no time for this nonsense as he snapped his brother's neck and shoved him out of the way before jumping in the car. Ignoring his sister that came flashing over to find Elijah on the ground, he drove off like a mad man. Never had he felt so worried like he did as he zig zagged through the cars on the freeway. Dialing Freya's phone, his worry continued to increase when she didn't pick up. Continually dialing her number, he was too focused on getting back to the mansion that he didn't realize that he was being followed. 

Damon wasn't going to let this fucker get away as he sped up in his black Camaro. Catching up to Klaus' car, he smirked as he rolled down his window and shot out the tires. Speeding forward, he watched through his rear view mirror, as Klaus lost control of his car at high speeds which had the car spinning and soon enough flipping before another car rammed into it. "That's going to leave a nice scratch," Damon said smugly to himself as he continued to make his way to the Mikealson mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Damn my goal was to get this chapter out before February was done and here it is! This chapter took me a hot minute because I've legit changed it multiple times and I'm trying to stay on top of my school work lol. (Which is the same case for my other fics, story of my life lol.) I must say that I'm proud of myself for adding more action rather than just sexual kind haha. I know I need work on writing details, slowly but surely I'll get there. I'm a work in progress. But I hope y'all enjoyed it as the web continues to tangle even further haha. Thanks for blessing my fic with your presence it is greatly appreciated, until the next update...


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she stood staring at the phone charger in hand. Clutching the item, she moved to pull out her phone and placed both items onto the table before she turned to take her leave. Stepping out her front door, she found herself in the hottest club in LA. She knew it was her twenty fifth birthday but something felt off as she made her way to the bar. She had been here and done this, she could have sworn as she ordered her drink. Tapping her manicured fingers onto the counter top she was grateful for her birthday shot that was placed before her. The past two years she had been on the go and now that her day was here she wondered why she kept going._

_Everyone that she truly loved was no longer in her life, so what was the point? The club was jam packed with people and music blasting, but it made her feel even more alone and isolated than she already felt. Feeling the ache in her chest, her attention was pulled towards the approaching person. Turning she found herself rolling in the sheets enveloped in the warmth and strength of Niklaus Mikealson. Moments of their heated passion flashed like scattered pieces before her until the world went dark. The darkness was very well felt throughout her life and at the back of her mind. But now as it pulled her into its depths, spiraling further and further to its endless abyss she wondered if she would ever make it out. At the thought, she felt a strong grip at her wrist even though she had yet to see who it was. The hold only continue to tug and pull her through the threshold of the darkness and back into the light. It was as if she was being dragged out of hell as she sought out her savior. Connecting her eyes to the hazel ones that stared at her with a fierce intensity, she was left breathless. She had never had someone worry over her like he let her feel for her. She knew it was because of their bond, but thanks to that bond he was able to save her from self destruction. Reaching out to touch his strong jaw, he faded out leaving her to herself and her thoughts._

"Have I died," she questioned herself out loud. 

"No, you'll know when your time has come my sweet dear," the familiar voice echoed in Bonnie's mind and shook her to her core. 

Jolting up, Bonnie gasped in awe as she found herself sitting in Grams' kitchen while Grams went about cooking like it was just another day, "Grams?" 

Grams turned upon hearing her name being called, "Yes dear?" Filled with such emotion Bonnie was quickly on her feet and dashing over to take her late grandmother in her arms. Embracing her tightly she wept. Grams on the other hand accepted such a greeting as she chuckled and squeezed her granddaughter tightly. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Life," Bonnie coughed a laugh as she could smell the faint vanilla perfume her grandmother used to wear. 

"Tell me about it dear, we have some time before you have to leave," Grams said encouragingly. 

Matt could see the disappointment in Agnes' face when she peered into the back seat of his car to see Kol Mikealson. "You were hoping for another Mikealson, so was I," he voiced as the two found themselves standing before the Mikealson mansion. 

"It doesn't matter, it is one less Original to worry about," she replied. 

Nodding in understanding Matt was ready for his part, "After you cast the cloaking spell you are free to take him and go." 

"And what if I stay? If one of them catches you and figures out that I helped you my life is on the line. I'd prefer to stay and make sure you make it out alive so that I do too," she replied. Pausing, Agnes could sense magic in the air. It was quite powerful before it went weaker. Could it be Bonnie? Was she in the midst of being tortured? Worried, she cut the chit chat and began to cloak the human. Armoring him with a strong cloaking spell that would keep him off the radar of all types of super naturals, she nodded to him when it was complete. "Hurry." 

Matt didn't question the witch and in fact he too was feeling just as anxious as he dashed towards the mansion. The front door was unlocked as he slipped in to see that all the lights were on but there was no one around. Glancing around before tip toeing further into the mansion, his attention was pulled to the smear of blood on the wall by the stair case. Making his way to it, he let his fingers swipe the blood that was still wet meaning that whatever happened was recent. His analytical thinking was cut short as he heard what sounded to be a scuffle upstairs.

Quickly making his way up the stairs, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Bonnie laying pinned on the ground by that vampire Marcel who tried to bargain her life with the Salvatore brothers. He looked ready to maul her to pieces which had Matt's eyes darting around to look for some kind of weapon to fight the bastard off. His attention was pulled to an object that moved on the ground a ways and noticed that it was a stake. Perfect, Matt thought as he raced to pick up the object. Grateful that the cloaking spell had muted his movements, he was able to raise the stake and jab it into Marcel's chest. Shoving the stake further into the vampire who looked over at him confused and stunned at what had happened, Matt didn't give the vampire time to process as he shoved him off of Bonnie that appeared to be unconscious.

"Bonnie," Matt called out to her to get not response. "I'm going to get you out of here," he told her as he moved to scoop her into his arms. Glancing over at Marcel, he noticed that he was convulsing and coughing up blood. Serves him right, Matt thought as he moved to to descend down the stairs. Making his way out of the mansion and towards his car, he stopped as a bright light consumed him. Looking into the direction of the light, he realized that it was a car. Stuck in the moment like a deer in head lights, he held his breath when the car suddenly swerved and barely missed them. 

"Move your ass boy," Agnes growled, holding her hands out as she had forced the car to veer away from him.

Blinking in place, Matt's sense finally returned and he began to move again. "Matt," a very confused and familiar voice squeaked which had him halting yet again. Gazing back, he was shocked to see it was none other than the person he had been trying help track down over the past year. 

"Elena," he gawked. 

Elena trembled as she raced over to her friend and stopped to see that he was holding someone in his arms, "Is that...Bonnie?" Elena was feeling a million different feelings at the moment that she couldn't comprehend what was happening. "I..." 

"Let's take this reunion elsewhere before we get figured out," Agnes snapped at the friends that were lost in the moment. "Bring the Bennett witch into my car and we can make the trade for the Original when we get somewhere safe." 

"What," Elena breathed in shock that there was another person there. "Matt..." 

"C'mon Elena," Matt began to move again, letting the witch open her back seat car door for him to put Bonnie in before he turned to race towards his car. Gratefully Elena was able to take the hint as she rushed to jump into his passenger seat and he drove off. Glancing back through his rear view mirror, he watched the witch get in her car and follow. 

"Matt what's happening," Elena asked as she glanced back and gasped as she saw Kol's body in the back seat. "Shit!"

Matt glanced back in understanding but noticed that the witch was taking another turn, "Fuck!" Quickly dialing the witch's number that he gratefully took before hand, he was ready to give her an ear full. 

"Change of plans. You can keep the Original. I'll take the witch," Agnes said through the phone. 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he tried to think with his speeding as well as Elena pestering him, "Are you going to kill her?" 

"Now why would I risk my life to save Bonnie to kill her? No I'm not going to kill her. She is the answer to our prayers. Good luck with getting out of New Orleans. Don't ever seek me out again and lose my number," Agnes said before hanging up. 

When the line went dead, Matt frowned deeply as he clutched the wheel tighter while Elena looked at him in disbelief. "What was that," she scoffed. "You're just going to let that woman take my best friend, your friend too," Elena said pointedly. 

"Believe me, it's better than the plan Damon had for her," Matt huffed. Frowning at Matt's words, she went quiet as Matt's phone lit up showing that Damon was calling. "Speaking of the devil," Matt said flatly as he placed his phone on speaker and Damon's voice echoed in the car. 

"Did I just drive past you," Damon asked accusingly. 

"Yeah I'm getting the hell out of dodge," Matt replied. "I've got Elena with me. You're on speaker." 

The line was quiet for a moment before Damon spoke up, "Elena?" 

She didn't know why she was so startled to hear Damon's voice when she had wanted to hear it for so long. But maybe it was Matt's words that still had her rattled. Clearing her throat, she shifted her eyes over at Matt who nodded for her to speak. "Hey," she softly spoke. 

"Are you...feeling okay," Damon asked. 

Elena was still a little shaken and honestly unsure if what was happening was real. But that was beside the point at that moment, she was worried for her best friend Bonnie. Why had Matt let Bonnie be given to that woman? Why was it better than the plan Damon had for Bonnie? "Damon...what were you planning to do to Bonnie?" The line went quiet again on his end as she awaited Damon's answer. 

Marcel's eyes flashed open as he shot up. Inhaling deeply as if he had been holding his breath for far too long, he coughed and tried not to choke. Bracing himself on the cool floor, he glanced down to the aching in his chest and looked to see where the stake was deeply embedded into his heart. The damn stake should have killed him, but by some miracle it didn't. Reaching for it, he attempted to try and pull on it to scream out in pain. The pain was excruciating as it continued to increase. Having the tears streaming down his face, he knew that pulling out the damned object was the only solution to his problem. Crying out as he gripped on the end of the stake and pulled, he trembled as it felt like an eternity of suffering. Finally being able to free the object from his chest, he tossed the bloody object as he trembled from the after shock.

He had survived being stabbed by a stake and the way his body was reacting it was proof that he was very much alive. Wiping at his eyes as his vision was somewhat blurry from the tears, he gazed about to see that he was alone in the hallway. Bonnie was nowhere to be found and neither was the stealthy human. But that was the least of his worries as the thought of Klaus finding out that he attempted to kill his mate came to the forefront of his mind. It was incredibly stupid of him and he knew it was from the high of Freya's blood in his system. The other reason that he was only digging himself into a deep hole as he forced himself onto his feet. Bracing himself against the wall, his body felt like jello as he stumbled down the stairs and shuffling out the back door to see that the car was gone. Of course, he thought as he moved to find his car at the front of the Mikealson property still on but no Elena insight. He figured Elena had linked up with the other human as he hopped into the car and drove off with the constant ache in his chest. 

Klaus groaned as he slowly started to come to. His head was throbbing and the distant shouting was not helping. Whoever dared to wake him in such a manner would most definitely pay for it as his eyes flashed open. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he huffed as a bright light was flashed into his eyes. "Sir are you okay? We're going to get you out of there don't you worry," the person called out to him. 

Confused by what was happening, he squinted and darted his eyes away to take in his surrounding. He was sandwiched in place thanks to the air bags. Within seconds he remembered hearing gun shots and the next thing he had lost control of his car and was sent spiraling before another car rammed into him. He also remembered why he was frantically racing off as he ripped through the air bag to allow him space to wedge of the driver seat. Hissing, he could feel that his the bones in his legs had shattered in some parts as he began to army crawl out on his forearms against the stranger's wishes for him to wait for help to arrive. He couldn't wait and he wouldn't as he forced himself to keep moving for Bonnie's sake. 

Reaching for the person who was pleading for him to stay still, he gripped on their pant leg and pulled it up before sinking his fangs into them. Ignoring the panic shouting, he drank from the person until he had the strength to tolerate the pain and stand. Unlatching his fangs, he stumbled forward as he made his way over to a stunned woman who moved away from her car allowing him to get in and drive off. 

Rebekah was quite annoyed at her older brothers. They were proof that no matter how many centuries one lived, one could still be so childish. Shaking her head as she lugged Elijah's body into a stolen car she had wired, she felt her phone vibrate and noticed that it was a phone call from Matt. Surprised that he still kept her number, she was quick to answer the phone. "Matt darling, how has New Orleans been treating you?" 

"It's been such a treat Rebekah let me tell you," Matt said sarcastically. "But that's not why I called. I want to tell you that Damon will not be meeting you for the exchange." 

"Great," she rolled her eyes knowingly. Hopping in the driver seat, she was ready to drive off. "So what? Are you just going to be on the run with my brother being held hostage?" 

"No, I wanted to offer you a chance to take him off of my hands. I'll leave him at a location and drop you the address of where to pick him up." 

"Yeah that sounds sketch, what do you want in exchange," Rebekah asked reading through the bull shit. 

"Give me a twenty four hour head start to get out of town. When that time is up you can go about doing as you please even if that means coming after me," Matt said. 

Rebekah drove thinking about Matt's request. It was very reasonable and coming from him a very smart move, "Deal, but if you try to pull something funny I will kill you." 

"Sounds fair," Matt said as he hung up.   
  


Bonnie thought of a certain hybrid that blew back into her life. Out of everything that had been happening to her, Klaus was on the forefront of her mind. The feel of Grams’ hand upon her own brought her out of her thoughts. “Tell me about him Bonnie.”

She shifted nervously under her grandmother’s gaze. She didn’t know how Grams would react and she was scared to death by it. “Well his name is Niklaus Mikealson. He's an original hybrid but you already knew that. Don't you?”

"Yes I do,” Grams grinned knowingly. “The ancestors have not stopped nagging me about it since you were mated to him. But I don’t care what they think. I want to know what you think about him.”

Bonnie didn't understand why even though her grandmother had been fully aware of her actions, it still unnerved her to say it. Saying it would take ownership to what was happening and whether or not she wanted to admit to it, she knew she couldn't lie to Grams nor did she want to. "I think...I’m afraid. I don’t fear him but I fear myself and what I’m becoming to him.” She paused to think, it had been a minute since she could truly process what had been happening to her over the past couple months. Being on the go for so long allowed her to put aside her emotions and thoughts about him. But now that she had this time to stop and really think about things, the concerns began to spill from her lips. “The last time someone cared for me so intensely it killed them,” Bonnie gazed into her loving grandmother’s eyes to let her know that it still affected her deeply that Grams' life was the cost to allowing her to still live. “It seems like I am a magnet for death to those who truly care for me and even though we haven’t discussed it I can sense that he cares for me. Not just my body but he cares for my soul, for me and it’s just...I can’t...”

Grams could see the struggle and torment that her granddaughter was going through as she pulled her into a loving embrace, "Listen to me Bonnie, I would die for you a thousand times more. I have never regretted sacrificing my life for yours, you hear me?" 

Bonnie clung to Grams as her eyes watered, "I would rather you have lived. My life..." 

"Is worth living my child," Grams cut in to silence her granddaughters doubts. "I know that life has been so unkind to you since I've been away. But know that soon enough you will understand that you deserve to be loved just as fiercely as you love and sacrifice yourself for others." 

Bonnie cried harder as she thought of Klaus and how they had become instantly inseparable. Joined together intimately in too many ways and times to count. But even more so in the last couple of days. He was her saving grace from her darkest moments through her mind and feelings. Not feeling ashamed to hide his affection for her through their link, especially when he had come to rescue her. Like a super hero in the night, there to rescue his damsel in distress, he was there for her and being very vocal about letting her know what he had done. These thoughts had her thinking that her double bond was quite potent because the more that she thought about it he seemed to be all that was on her mind. "Is what I have with Klaus more than just markings? Can it ever be more? Something like love," Bonnie asked sincerely. 

Grams grinned at her granddaughter. Though the ancestors forbade her to tell Bonnie what was to come, she felt at the very least Bonnie should know the reality of how she had come into her situation. "Would you have let him to mark you if you didn't think it to be possible?" Seeing her granddaughter gawk at her, she knew that Bonnie was in shock. "Yes my child, on the night of your birthday things flowed so naturally between you two. He invited you back to his hotel room to continue the party and you followed without hesitation. You both talked about random things and before you knew it one thing led to another..." Bonnie sat stunned as the memories came pouring into her mind.

_She felt so carefree on her high as she rushed and sprung onto Klaus' bed. Klaus stood at the doorway amused as he watched her from the doorway. Stretching herself across the bed, she let a hum escape her lips as she lay staring up at the ceiling. When she stayed quietly staring up at the white ceiling, he casually made his way over to peer down at her to raise a quizzical brow. "Aren't you afraid of how vulnerable you are right now before me?"_

_She coughed a laugh as she closed her eyes and grinned, "I'm not afraid of you."_

_Instantly Klaus flashed down to where he was now hovering over her, only a breath away as he stared at her intensely, "You should be."_

_Fluttering her eyes open, she stared into his intense hazel eyes that glimmered with a hint of yellow. Intrigued at the colors in his eyes, she hummed as she pushed herself to sit up. Keeping her distance close to him, she couldn't help but challenge him. "I'm not though."_

_Klaus could see in her body language that she was telling the truth. She appeared relaxed as he took a seat across from her. His close proximity to her didn't even affect her breathing or heartbeat as it stayed even. He figured it to be the alcohol that made her so brave. So to put her back into her place he inched even closer to where he was only a breath away. The heat from her luscious full lips could be felt on his very own as he pushed the envelope further and their lips became connected. Such action ignited something in the both of them as their hands roamed each other's body. The shock followed by need as their bodies became entangled. Both living in that very moment, appreciating each other's warm and affection. Bonnie didn't just let him, she begged for him to mark her. She wanted to be marked and claimed by this man that worshiped her body like she had never been worshiped before._

Blushing as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, Bonnie was mortified as to what Grams thought of her. "Don't worry child, I haven't kept too close of an eye on you these past few months since you've been preoccupied with mating," Grams said to give her granddaughter some relief. "But it should slow down soon since things are starting to run its course." 

"What does that mean Grams," Bonnie questioned. 

"It means that mama Odie was wise to place a glamour spell on you when she did," Grams continued. Pausing she didn't know how to break the news to her granddaughter. "Bonnie his seed took...you are currently with child." It was like the wind was knocked out of her suddenly as her jaw dropped in shock. Gazing down at her stomach she didn't know what to think as Grams words echoed in her mind. 

Mikeal growled angrily as the witches moved to block him in. They refused to let him past, demanding that Billy take hold of his body again. Begrudgingly he knew there was no way out of fighting a group of witches as he finally submitted and allowed Billy to take the reigns. "We leave for New Orleans in a fortnight so that I can gather enough men to help us carry out this mission," he told the witches as well as the disgruntled spirit of Mikeal Mikealson. "We need to be smart about this and move strategically." Scoffing at Billy's fear of possibly dying. 

"There are worse things than dying, like my children who continue to pollute this world with their undead filth," Mikeal said spitefully. "Make haste in assembling my army, for I will not wait a moment longer than a fortnight to correct the wrong that my wife had made." 

Klaus burst through the front door of the mansion as the smell of blood was potent in the air. Flashing about, he was in shock seeing his poor sister Freya bloodied and unconscious in the middle of the hallway. Scooping her small frame in his arms, he didn't think twice as he ripped through his wrist and forced it against her lips. "Freya, Freya drink," he commanded his unconscious sister and listening to her barely there heart beat. "Drink," he growled as his blood poured down her throat as well as her face. Even though he had given her a sufficient amount of blood, he fed her a bit more before lifting her body up into his arms and carrying her into her room. Easing her onto her bed, he gazed about her room to find some kind of herbs to help remedy something for her. 

Flashing away he set what herbs he found on the counter as he set a kettle on the stove before flashing up the stairs to see blood splatters. Noticing a bloody stake, he bent down to take the object in hand. The magic of the stake gave some weight to it as he gripped it tightly and made his way into his room. He had no idea what he would find when he noticed a grimoire near the door. Picking it up, he instantly recognized it as the grimoire that Princess Arianna had given to Bonnie. "Bonnie," he called out to his empty room to not hear a peep. Quickly moving about to see that nothing was out of place, he rushed down the hall towards his daughter's room and noticed that it was spelled with a protective barrier. "Hayley?! Hayley are you in there," Klaus roared. Pounding on the barrier, he continue to shout until the door was opened. 

"What's wrong," Hayley mumbled as she blinked at Klaus who seemed frantic. Taking in Klaus' appearance, she noticed the blood spilling from his arm. "Why are you bleeding?" 

Slightly relieved to see his daughter safe in her cradle, he huffed as he turned and licked at his open wound. Flashing down towards the tea kettle that was now whistling, he moved to carry the herbs and mug of hot water back to his injured sister. Spilling the herbs into the water, he moved to take his sister back into his arms. Holding her close, he pulled out his phone to call up Rebekah. Before Rebekah could speak, he was quick to inform her that Freya was deeply hurt. 

"How did you know? Did you feel it through Bonnie," Rebekah asked. 

Closing his eyes as he thought of his mate and inhaled sharply, "Yes and I need you here to care for our sister so I can go and find her." 

"On my way," Rebekah said as she hung up. 

Hanging up, Klaus sat holding his sister as he worried for Bonnie. Replaying Bonnie's emotions in his mind, of her feeling like she was coming on her final moments of life he couldn't believe it, no he refused to. Something in him told him other wise that Bonnie was still alive. She had to be, he told himself. The worry was coupled with confusion and anger as he thought about the last person she saw, Marcel. It angered him that Marcel of all people would dare to defy him, even after finding out that Bonnie was his mate. Betrayal among many other thoughts began to churn in his mind as he sat cradling his unconscious sister.

Holding onto his sister tightly, he tried to keep his sanity in tact as his worry continued to increase for Bonnie to the point that he was starting to feel ill. He knew this had to be one of the side effects from his werewolf side as he itched to leave his sister's side to start his search for his mate sooner rather than later. But he also had centuries of practicing self control. So to counter such feelings, Klaus switched gears back to thinking of Marcel and what torturous ways he would inflict immense pain before killing the bastard who threatened the life of his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> honestly this fic is derailing from my original brainstorming haha. It seems to be part of my struggle as a writer. I envision one thing and then I sit down to write the chapter and get another result. Hmm... haha. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless. Yeah there was no way of Bonnie not avoiding getting pregnant with how sexually active they were without protection so I knew it would be hard to believe if I wrote other wise lol. Now y'all know why Mama Odie put a glamour spell on Bonnie. Thanks for blessing my fic with your presence! Hope you all have a great day/night! Until the next update...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,  
> Yeah I went there. I'm quoting Jada for the title of this fic cuz I can haha. And yes I know I have other ongoing fics of Bonnie but I just like to make my life harder and post my ideas before I lose them. I know I can save the ideas on my phone or laptop but oh well lol. This was intended to be a one shot but like who knows I might just come back to this and add more cuz I can. I did try to proof read, but if there are typos I missed I apologize. I wrote this in one go and it's now after three in the morning so I'm not that sharp right now haha.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it and potentially feel inspired to write Bonnie Bennett fics for me to read as well. Or not, no pressure. I'm just saying since Thanksgiving is coming up I would be super grateful to see more and more Bonnie fics haha. Anyway thanks again for reading and hope you all are staying safe and have a great day/night!


End file.
